Long Road Home
by FireFly88
Summary: <html><head></head>AU: One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there can be no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for implied sex and pregnancy</html>
1. Too Far

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter One Too Far

A loud burst of raucous laughter exploded over the sound of voices and music in the room. Four shot glasses hit the old wooden table, sending countless other glasses sliding in all different directions.

"HA! I beat you again InuYasha!" yelled a tall slender young man with short black hair and a dark purple t-shirt. He was pointing his finger and smiling triumphantly at the young man next to him who was wearing a red t-shirt with a white splash across the front like someone had dropped a paint can on him. The bold colours were a sharp contrast to his long dark hair.

"That was a fluke and you know it Miroku!" InuYasha yelled back as he jokingly pushed his friend away. He started to grab several of the shot glasses again before continuing,

"Come on I want another rematch!"

Miroku laughed and followed InuYasha's example.

"Count me in to!" said another young man who was sitting across from them.

"You haven't won yet Kouga!" they both answered as they laughed.

"Ya well my luck has to change sooner or later!" he answered.

"Well how about the girls!" InuYasha suddenly yelled. He threw his arms up in the air as a greeting as three girls trotted out of the crowd of people towards the table.

"Are you fine ladies here to play or just to bring your men some luck?" asked Miroku as two of the girls took their seats on the other side of the table while the third moved behind InuYasha. Ignoring the guys, one girl suddenly noticed a forth guy sitting with his head on the table.

"Oh dear, what have you done to Hojo!"

"Come ons Kagome! It's not our fault yous highschool kids can't keep up with us college peoples!" Kouga answered in a somewhat slurred voice.

"Kouga you are a highschool kid!" Kagome responded rolling her eyes. Kouga looked as if he wanted to counter with some smart remark but it seemed to have gotten stuck somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

"Seriously Hojo was sittin up just a minute ago ... I swear!" InuYasha added trying not to laugh at the two younger teenagers.

Kagome smirked at them and then moved over to give Sango more room on the old couch.

"So are you in then?" asked InuYasha eyeing the girls hopefully.

"They won't play!" answered the girl who was still standing behind InuYasha. Her fingers were absent mindedly playing with the collar of InuYasha's shirt as she spoke.

"Oh and you're so sure about that aren't you Kikyou!" replied Kagome giving the older girl a sly smile.

"You ... my sweet innocent baby cousin who's barely had a drink in her life? Ya I think not!" Kikyou laughed.

"Well why don't you sit down and find out!" Kagome answered continuing to stare Kikyou straight in the eye. InuYasha and Miroku exchanged nervous sideways glances before both shifted their gaze upwards to see what Kikyou would say. Kikyou however didn't say anything. After a second a wide smile spread across her face. She took two steps around InuYasha's chair and sat herself in his lap before leaning across the table so she was face to face with her cousin.

"Bring it!" she said.

About eight minutes later six shot glasses hit the table again.

"Shit who won that one?" asked Kouga looking around the table with unfocused eyes.

"Ummm ... REMATCH!" yelled Miroku.

After almost forty-five minutes and several more rounds the shot glasses hit the table again, tho with significantly less grace then before.

"I so got you ALL that time!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Crap how do you guys do this?" asked Kagome who currently looked as if she had swallowed a fireball.

"Suck it up Kagome!" chimed Kikyou as she threw back an extra shot just for fun. After putting the glass down on the table she turned and kissed InuYasha before standing up.

"I'll be right back." she said and left, disappearing as she pushed her way back through the party. InuYasha bit his lip as he watched her go making a loud "MMMmmmM!" sound as if Kikyou was something he wanted to eat. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow you two are something." she added playing with one of the empty shot glasses. InuYasha turned his attention back to Kagome,

"And why do you say that?" he asked grabbing the bottle of whiskey and filling Kagome's glass again.

"Well lets see .. YOU" Kagome directed her index finger towards InuYasha's smug face,

"are egotistical, rude, perverted ..."

"There is nothing wrong with that." interrupted Miroku loudly as he pulled furiously at InuYasha's sleeve and pointed at two long legged college girls wearing ridiculously short skirts.

"Please Please Please can I have one of those for Christmas!" he continued almost falling off his chair.

"I'll get you a gift card .." InuYasha answered giving his friend the push he needed to make it to the floor.

"Anyways you were saying Kagome ..." InuYasha said ignoring Miroku as he attempted to crawl back into his chair.

"Well you are you and my cousin is self-centred, vain and a know it all. You're very compatible."

"OOOooooo that's a little harsh isn't it?" said Sango giving Kagome an impressed look. Sango knew how Kagome felt about her cousin. Kikyou was outgoing, popular, beautiful and talented. Kagome on the other hand was more simple and withdrawn and didn't take to Kikyou's wild ways. In a town as small as theirs it was easy to get lost in the shadow of an over barring relative especially when they lived in the same house for the last ten years. Sango was impressed though that Kagome had finally found the courage to tell someone other than her how she felt about Kikyou, though she was pretty sure the whiskey was helping considerably.

InuYasha was smiling a sly crooked smile as he stared at Kagome.

"I think you're jealous of Kikyou!" he stated.

"Ya right. I enjoy having an IQ higher then a peanut thank you!" Kagome answered as she twirled her now full shot glass on the table again almost spilling it.

"How many guys have you dated?" asked InuYasha.

Kagome turned red. She turned and looked towards Sango before they both turned hesitantly towards Kouga. Kouga was staring through a pair of empty shot glasses as if they were binoculars and said nothing.

"You've got yourself a winner there kid!" laughed InuYasha.

"Kouga's a great boyfriend. He's nice to me, we have lots in common and ..."

"Have you kissed him yet?" asked InuYasha who was doing his best to make Kagome feel uncomfortable. Kagome opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. After an awkward moment she picked up the shot InuYasha had poured and downed it. InuYasha burst out laughing,

"See this is why you are jealous of Kikyou. Because of her confidence and lack of fear and the attention she gets because of it."

Kagome didn't know what to say. He was right of course but she wasn't going to say that.

"Who's up for another game?" Kagome yelled raising her glass into the air. Kouga and Miroku eagerly pushed their glasses forwards while InuYasha continued to stare at Kagome but even he finally relented and started pouring the next round.

Two more rounds later Kagome and Sango were feeling very dizzy,

"I think that's all ..." Kagome said her voice trailing off as her mouth was no longer able to keep up with her brain.

"Me .. hik .. To" Sango added hiccoughing loudly.

"Well what are we gonna do with ... with ... who ever the hell this is next to me?" asked InuYasha brandishing a hand to the empty seat where Miroku had been sitting.

"He's going my way. I can escort him home." offered Sango.

"Do you think you can handle Kouga to?" asked Kagome.

"He lives down that way ... ?"

Sango stood and swayed dangerously. She looked at the two inebriated guys for a moment before speaking.

"On second thought ... InuYasha help me drag these idiots up stairs. I'll call my brother to come get us."

"Wait is your brother even old enough to drive?" asked InuYasha.

"Better him then me right now!" Sango stated in a very matter of fact tone. InuYasha nodded his approval and started to peel Miroku off the floor. Kouga had been passed out for a while and had recovered slightly so he was more or less able to stand and make his way upstairs ... with a little help from Sango.

Kagome was left on her own feeling more then a little tipsy and very tired. As she sat slowly rearranging the sticky shot glasses around the table Kikyou suddenly reappeared,

"Wow ... Hun, you look awful."

"Thanks" Kagome answered putting on the best fake smile she could muster.

"Where did everyone go?" Kikyou asked looking around the table.

"InuYasha is helping Sango stuff drunk and drunker into a car so they can go home."

"Oh ... well when InuYasha comes back tell him he can go anytime he wants. I'm gonna stick around and help Mary start cleaning stuff up when more people start leaving. Thanks." with that she turned on her heels and walked away again. Kagome watched her leave wishing she had something to throw at the back of her cousin's pretty little head. InuYasha reappeared a moment latter.

"The lady Kikyou bid me tell you that you've been ditched for the rest of the night!" Kagome said smiling and twirling her hand in front of her face as if she were delivering a message from a member of the royal family.

"Meh" InuYasha shrugged as he watched Kagome slowly get to her feet.

"Maybe I should make sure you get home" he said eyeing the way Kagome was leaning dangerously to one side. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but realised she honestly didn't care anymore. She stumbled away from the table and started towards the stairs when she suddenly stopped and turned back,

"What?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at him for a moment and then to the messy table they had just vacated,

"I feel like we're forgetting something." she said attempting to look thoughtful. InuYasha watched her for a moment before speaking again,

"Did you remember it?" he asked.

"No ..." Kagome answered sounding rather indifferent as she casually shrugged her shoulders..

"Well maybe you will remember it in the morning."

"Ok."

And with that the two of them left the party. Had they taken two seconds to look a little closer they may have noticed Hojo passed out on the floor under the table hugging one of the table legs.

Outside the night was warm and clear. The unusually warm spring days and nights had all the young people in town itching for summer to arrive. College students had just finished school a couple weeks earlier and highschool was out in less then two months. The freedom that only summer could bring was just on the horizon. InuYasha breathed deep and admired the thousands of stars that filled the black sky above. Only in the country in a town as small as theirs, a thousand miles from anything could you still see stars so clearly.

The silent stillness of the night was broken by a sudden scuffling sound. InuYasha looked around and saw Kagome sitting on the ground a few metres away. He let out a small laugh and quickly walked over to the poor girl's side to help her up. Reaching for her arm he tried to pull her to her feet but Kagome yanked her arm away.

"Leave me alone. I don't need your help InuYasha." Kagome snapped. InuYasha threw his hands up in the air and started walking away without a word. Kagome slowly pulled herself back up into a standing position and slowly stumbled to the nearest tree. The alcohol was really hitting her hard now. Her vision was going in and out of focus. Her mind seemed to be trying to think about a thousand things at once and yet nothing at all. Every time she asked her body to move it felt like it was made of lead. Her stomach felt like it was trying to escape her body!

Kagome stood with her eyes closed for a minute leaning against the tree, fighting the urge to be sick. When she finally opened her eyes she realised InuYasha was back, standing in front of her with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What do you want?" she groaning.

"I'm just trying to make sure you get home." he answered.

"Like you care." Kagome responded.

"I do care!" InuYasha answered sounding a little offended.

"No you don't. And neither does Kikyou!" Kagome snapped back.

"Well I can't speak for Kikyou but I honestly do care if you get left in a ditch all night."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're a nice girl who doesn't need every fool in town knowing you got drunk tonight."

"Ya that right. I'm nice, sweet, innocent girl who never drinks ... goes to bed early ... always does what she's told ... doesn't flirt with guys or kiss guys or ... or ... or any of that shit. So sue me!" Kagome rambled on as she vented to the night sky. When she was done she looked back at InuYasha who was now staring at her very intently.

"What?" Kagome asked when the silence between them had gone on long enough.

"You've never even kissed a guy?" he asked. Even as drunk as Kagome was she managed to blush right down to her toes. InuYasha couldn't help but smile at her and took a step closer. Kagome took a step back and hit the tree behind her again.

"You've really truly honestly never kissed a guy?" InuYasha asked again. Kagome still didn't answer but she was starting to feel uncomfortable as InuYasha continued to step closer.

"I hate you InuYasha." Kagome said as he closed the gap between them completely.

"Why?" InuYasha asked. There bodies were now so close they were almost touching. Kagome flattened herself as hard against the tree as she could.

"Because you're not drunk." Kagome answered. It was the only reason she could come up with at the moment. InuYasha laughed,

"Trust me I am drunk." he said smiling at her. Without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kagome's. Kagome was so stunned she couldn't move. The kiss was simple. He didn't open his mouth or try to make her move. It was just the gentle contact of his lips on hers. Yet Kagome felt a strange and foreign feeling flood through her. It was terrifying and yet addictive at the same time. She wanted more but she also wanted to run away as fast as she could.

As quickly as it had happened it was over and InuYasha was standing looking down at Kagome again through the darkness. Kagome had never really taken the time to notice before but InuYasha had the most amazing eye colour. It was a deep yet soft amber colour with darker flecks scattered throughout. With his dark hair and tanned skin it almost made him look inhuman.

"Was that as terrifying as you thought it would be?" asked InuYasha. Kagome couldn't speak, she just nodded her head affirmatively.

"Good." he quickly answered before closing the gap between them again. This time the kiss was more complex. InuYasha moved his lips against hers coaxing her to move to. Kagome didn't know what to do. Her mind was in such a foggy state she couldn't decide if she should run or fight so instead she just stayed put, pinned to the tree. She closed her eyes as she felt InuYasha's hands move to her waist.

"SHIT" Kagome suddenly sat bolt upright, something she regretted almost instantly as pain pounded through her head and her vision blurred and darkened. She shook her head a few times as she tried to get her bearings. A sense of panic raced through her as she looked around the room. Four walls, a dresser, a bed and a night stand. All normal enough stuff to find in a bedroom. The only problem was none of it was hers and this wasn't her bedroom. So where in the hell was she? She looked down and realized she was not even wearing her own shirt. The shirt she was wearing was several sizes too big for her and was red with a white splash across the front. Suddenly a loud painful sounding grunt irrupted from somewhere over the side of the bed. Kagome jumped as she watched InuYasha materialize over the side of the bed from somewhere on the floor. He shook his head,

"Fuck ... that was a bad night ..." he muttered as he put a hand to his forehead. Bracing himself on the bed he slowly got to his feet and looked around. When he spotted Kagome sitting on his bed it took him a second to really absorb what he was seeing. Kagome however was starring wide eyed and in shock at InuYasha's all together complete lack of clothes.

"Oh ... my ... god..." was all Kagome could think to say.

The realization of what must have happened hit them both hard.

"Holly shit!" InuYasha yelled as his expression changed from confusion to surprise to pure terror in a single heart beat. He grabbed a corner of the bed sheet and pulled it around himself covering everything from his hips down.

Kagome couldn't say anything. Her entire body was still frozen with shock.

"Um ... oh shit ..." InuYasha continued to chant over and over as he stared at the younger girl sitting in the middle of his bed.

"Kagome ... did um ... why are ...?" InuYasha was so flustered he couldn't even string a coherent sentence together as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. Everything from the night before was a blank. The last thing he could clearly remember was waving goodbye to the tale lights of Sango's car.

When InuYasha said her name, Kagome suddenly felt the need to run and jumped out of the bed on the opposite side. She realized she wasn't wearing pants and quickly started grabbing random articles of clothing from the messy floor.

"Kagome ... Kagome wait." InuYasha yelled as she disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. InuYasha tried to stop her but the bed sheet around his waist stopped him short at the last moment.

Inside the bathroom Kagome locked the door and frantically began sorting through the clothes she'd collected. She thanked the lord almighty she'd managed to grab her own jeans at the very least and a tank top she'd been wearing under her shirt the night before. She hadn't managed to grab any of her underwear but at this point she no longer cared. She threw on the clothes she had and started thinking of how she was going to get out of this mess.

"Kagome? ..." InuYasha's shaky voice floated through the bathroom door.

"Kagome ... please ... we need to talk about this! ... Kagome?"

Kagome starred at the door. She could hear the fear and concern in InuYasha's voice but she simply couldn't face him right now. She needed a way out. Moving to the far side of the bathroom she quietly lifted the window and stepped through. She thanked the lord again that InuYasha's house was only one floor.

Kagome managed to make it back to her house, which was just down the street, without being seen. Kagome didn't have a watch but from the pale light and lack of movement around town it appeared to be very early in the morning.

Being as quiet as she could Kagome opened the rear screen door of her house and slipped in. Then she tip-toed across the kitchen floor to the stairwell.

"Where have you been all night!"

Kikyou's voice pierced the morning air making Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Kagome's head spun to see her cousin standing at the top of the stairs. She felt a cold sweat break out over her whole body and her heart began to race. If Kikyou found out what had just happened she would surly kill her.

"Kagome do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um .. No actually ..." Kagome answered quietly. She was still trying to think of some excuse for being out all night.

"I um ... didn't want mom or grandpa to see I'd been drinking so ... I hid in the barn ... and I fell asleep ... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Kagome stammered out her apology and started up the stairs. As she passed Kikyou she hesitated for a fraction of a second expecting her cousin to call her out on the lie, but she didn't.

Kagome all but ran to her room and shut the door. She listened for the sound of Kikyou's footsteps and the click of her bedroom door closing before she even dared to breath. The weight of everything that had happened was starting to collapse around her, not to mention she had the worst headache ever. Kagome grabbed the pillows and a blanket from her bed and barricaded herself in her closet. Once inside behind her make shift sound proofing she slid to the floor and started crying.

Other than for a quick trip to the shower, Kagome kept herself barricaded in her room for the remainder of the day. It wasn't until her mother banged on her door and ordered her to come down for dinner that she finally exited her room. Reluctantly and slowly Kagome made her way down the stairs. The smell of cooking beef and home made pie met her nose and she started to feel better for the first time in hours.

As Kagome stepped off the last step and rounded the banister she looked up to see a tall figure blocking her path. Kagome's heart instantly dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here ..?" Kagome said managing to keep the volume of her voice low enough so her family would not hear.

"Look Kikyou invited me for dinner ... I didn't ..." InuYasha started but Kagome wasn't having anything to do with him and pushed past him into the kitchen. Quickly she took a vacant seat as far from Kikyou as possible. InuYasha entered a moment later taking a seat next to Kikyou without looking at Kagome. The rest of the family took their places around the table and after saying grace began eating. Everyone was talking cheerfully as they ate the delicious food Kagome's mom had prepared, except InuYasha. Even Kagome was putting on a smile for the crowd but InuYasha was just sitting quietly at the far end of the table poking his beans with his fork. Kagome actually felt a small twinge of guilt at seeing how upset he looked. He was really beating himself up over the whole mess.

As soon as dinner was over Kagome got up to help put away the dishes and get ready for dessert. As Kagome's mom sliced up the pie and dished it out Kagome passed the plates to each person. As InuYasha reached for his plate he felt something underneath it. He awkwardly nodded his thanks to Kagome for the pie and slipped the paper from under the plate as he put it down in front of him. It would be too obvious to read it at the table so he slipped it into his pocket.

"Well thank you for joining us for dinner InuYasha." said Kagome's mom as InuYasha was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, it's always a pleasure to enjoy your home cooking." answered InuYasha.

"Let me walk you out." said Kikyou and without waiting for an answer pushed him out the front door closing it behind them.

"Ok, what's up with you tonight?" Kikyou asked once they were safely on the porch. She crossing her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What do you mean ...?" asked InuYasha turning a little red.

"InuYasha you barely touched dinner, barely said a word all night ... what gives?"

"Sorry hun. I'm just feeling a little out of sorts today. I guess that hang over hit me a little harder then usual this morning." he laughed hoping Kikyou would be satisfied with that answer.

"Fine." she finally answered after a moment. Then a sly smile crept across her face as she stepped towards him,

"You know I could always walk you home if you're still feeling ill ... maybe I can make you feel better?" she offered as she leaned against him, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the collar of his shirt again.

"Um ... I'm not sure I'm up for that tonight." InuYasha answered as he gently push her away.

"I have to leave for work early in the morning so ..." he continued. Kikyou put on her best pout face,

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" she asked.

"Probably at least a week. I'll call you when I know for sure, ok?" InuYasha flashed Kikyou a charming smile making her smile in turn. Then he gave her a kiss and jumped off the porch.

InuYasha walked slowly down the empty street, his hands in his pockets playing with the paper Kagome had given him. He was waiting for the familiar sound of Kikyou's front door closing before he pulled it out. Finally the sound of the old spring on the front door creaked open and then crashed shut. InuYasha immediately stopped and pulled out the paper. Unfolding it quickly he revealed the words, 'Barn, 12 tonight', written in Kagome's neat girlish writing.

Kagome crept across the dark yard to the old barn behind the house. As quietly a she could she pulled the door open and snuck in. It was only a quatre to twelve but Kagome wanted to be there early. As she fumbled for the light on the wall another light suddenly lit up the barn from behind her. Kagome jumped and almost yelled when she heard InuYasha's voice,

"It's me! It's me!"

"InuYasha what are you doing here already?" asked Kagome angrily.

"I've been here since I left after dinner!" InuYasha answered in a whispered voice.

"What?" Kagome answered.

"I didn't want to go home ... I ... I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Fine then talk!" barked Kagome sounding far angrier then she intended to. InuYasha fell silent for a moment before continuing.

"Look this isn't ... I never intended for last night to happen .. I mean ... I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry ..."

"Sorry?" Kagome repeated.

"Is that supposed to fix everything?" she continued putting her fists on her hips. InuYasha didn't say anything.

"I know ... THIS doesn't mean jack squat to you but to me ..." Kagome paused for a moment as she felt a rush of emotions flood through her.

"To me ... what happened last night ... that should be something special ... it shouldn't just be a sport or a past time or..." Kagome's voice cracked slightly as a few tears rolled over her cheeks. InuYasha stood quietly listening to the girl standing in front of him. He used to be a lot colder and harder. He used to be immune to this kind of thing. But there was just something about Kagome and the pain that he was undeniably the source of that seemed to tug at his heart strings.

"Kagome ... I know that this is a mess and please believe me when I say I NEVER meant for this to happen. If I could take back last night I would ... but nothing can change what happened. I am sorry ... honestly and truly sorry." InuYasha tried to sound as sincere as he could, pouring more conviction into his words then he had ever tried to before in his life. Kagome sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Now what happens?" Asked Kagome.

" ... I guess the ideal thing to do would be to pretend nothing ever happened. No body knows ... there's no evidence anything happened between us ... we can just make everything go away." InuYasha answered.

"Just like that ... it would be that easy for you wouldn't!" Kagome snapped.

"And what about Kikyou?" she added pointing her finger towards the house on the other side of the barn door.

"We can't tell her anything!" InuYasha answered quickly and in a hushed voice as if Kikyou could be hiding in the shadows.

"She'd kill both of us!" InuYasha added sounding sincerely worried now. Kagome threw her hands up in the air and walked away towards the piled of hay bales along the far wall. InuYasha could tell there was still something bugging the young girl and slowly follower her. When he caught up with her she was already sitting on one of the bales with her knees pulled tight to her chest, silently crying. He hesitated a moment before speaking,

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked quietly. Kagome shook her head and InuYasha took a seat next to her. He made sure to leave at least an arms length between them.

"What else is bugging you?" InuYasha asked after a few moments. Kagome brought her head up to look at InuYasha. She considered him for a moment before speaking,

"You promise never ever to tell anyone what I am about to say?" she asked staring him straight in the eye through the dim light of the lamp.

"I promise." InuYasha answered without hesitation.

"I wish ... I actually wish I could remember what happened last night ..." She said.

"What?" InuYasha asked sounding more then a little surprised

"I always thought the first time would be something special ... with someone special ... a night I would never forget ..." Kagome continued as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Nothing happened the way it was supposed to! ... and I can't even remember that!" she finished rubbing her red and puffy eyes.

"Oh Kagome ..." InuYasha said as he slid over and reached his arm around the distraught girl's shoulder and pulled her closer. It wasn't an intimate embrace. More like an older sibling giving reassurance to a younger sibling after they had done something wrong. Kagome didn't push him away as he expected. Instead she turned into his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Kagome ... I think it's great that you wanted that and I still think you'll get it someday. Somewhere out there is a man who will make you the happiest girl alive." InuYasha said trying to sound reassuring.

"But it wont be the same now ..." Kagome started.

"Why can't it?" interrupted InuYasha. Kagome looked up at him questioningly.

"Look I can't remember anything from last night ... can you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Not at all?" InuYasha persisted. Kagome continued to shake her head.

"Well then who's to say anything did happen? Maybe I was on the floor because I let you sleep on the bed." He suggested

"InuYasha that's ridiculous and besides I was wearing your shirt and you ... well you were ..." Kagome trailed off. She blushed at the memory of seeing InuYasha naked.

"Maybe you were sick cause you were drunk and I gave you the shirt to wear ... and I don't even own a pair of pjs so what else would I do ... especial seeing as I was also very drunk and my judgment clearly impaired.

Kagome sniffled and stared at InuYasha in total disbelief.

"My point is if we can't remember it and no one else knows, we can walk away right now believing nothing ever happened.

Kagome considered him carefully. She felt wrong for thinking it but sitting next to InuYasha with his arm around her felt good. She felt warm and safe and it made what he was saying actually seem possible.

The two sat together in the barn for almost another hour talking about random things before they finally parted ways and went to bed. They left with the promise that what "_hadn't_" happened between them would not hinder their friendship and they would carry on as if nothing had changed.

Review Please!


	2. Aftermath

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Two Aftermath

Kagome sat with her head slung over the toilet bowl gasping for air. Her stomach muscles clenched as what little was left in her stomach was heaved into the toilet. Wiping her mouth she slumped back against the wall.

"Kagome? ... Kagome?"

Sango's voice floated down the hall before she entered through the swinging door at the far end of the bathroom.

"Kagome are you in here?" Sango asked to the otherwise empty bathroom. Kagome knocked her hand against the door of the stall. A moment latter the door swung open and Sango stood starring down at her.

"Kagome? ... what's wrong?" she asked kneeling down next to her friend. Kagome wiped her hand across her mouth again before answering.

"I dunno ... I'm sick or something ..." she answered. Sango lifted her hand to Kagome's forehead.

"You don't feel warm." Sango said.

"I was sick yesterday morning and then again today when I was leaving for school and then now. I've been feeling sluggish all week to ... " Kagome finished as she tilted her head back against the cold cement wall.

"Look why don't you just head home. Lunch is just ending now, if you're feeling so sick you should skip the rest of the day. I'll tell the teachers you're ill." Sango suggested as she gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze. Kagome nodded her head and picked herself up off the bathroom floor.

Nearly an hour latter Kagome was walking through the front door of her house. Her mom was still working, Souta was still at school and from the sounds of muffled snores her grandfather was asleep in the living room. The only person unaccounted for was Kikyou. Kagome was pretty sure she was at work to but she still tip toed up the stairs just in case. She didn't feel like explaining why she wasn't at school to anyone.

After dropping her bag on the floor Kagome fell onto her bed in a tired heap. She felt exhausted and sick and wanted nothing more then to step into a long hot shower. All she needed was the energy to get herself there. Kagome laid on her bed for a long while before she finally forced herself up and walked to the bathroom. On the way she peered into Kikyou's room which was empty. She was safe and home alone for at least a couple more hours.

Kagome turned the tap in the shower and hot water poured forth quickly steaming up the walls and mirror. The sound of the hot shower was so inviting she tore off her clothes and jumped in. The hot water felt as good as it had sounded and Kagome simply stood leaning against the wall letting the water wash over her body. Grabbing a bar of soap she absentmindedly worked up a lather over her skin. She ran her hand over her stomach and a thought suddenly struck her. She looked down and ran her hand over her stomach again. Was it her imagination or was she gaining weight. She had always been a skinny kid but now in her mind she seemed to have filled out a bit. The bar of soap fell into the tub with a loud thud.

"No." Kagome said to herself.

"I'm just imagining it."

But the thought simply wouldn't leave her mind. Quickly she rinsed off and got out of the shower. Throwing a towel on she ran back to her room and sat back on her bed.

"Think ... think ..." she told herself over and over. There just had to be another explanation. She tried to remember when her last period had been. It had to have been at least a month. There was the fatigue to. She'd been feeling unusually tired for weeks. Then there was the throwing up and feeling ill in the mornings and afternoons. Kagome ordered her brain to think of any other reason for it all but her terrified teenage mind could only come up with one. She was pregnant.

Kagome felt her heart racing as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She was only seventeen years old. She was graduating from highschool in a matter of weeks. How could this be happening to her now?

Kagome took a few deep breaths. Nothing was certain yet. She had to keep that ounce of hope that she was just jumping to conclusions. Slowly she calmed herself down and got dressed. If she hurried she could get to the general store before school was out. That would limit the risk of someone stopping her to ask what she was up to.

The bell rang over the door as Kagome entered the store. A kind looking man at the till nodded to her,

"Hey there Kagome." he called before tuning to put something up on a shelf behind the counter.

"Hey Mr. Brooks!" Kagome called back before darting down one of the isles. Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself. She hadn't considered the fact that she would actually have to buy the pregnancy test. Pushing the little box across the counter and seeing the look on the Mr. Brooks' face was something Kagome couldn't even bare the thought of. But she needed that test. She could asked someone to get it for her but even the idea of doing that was almost just as bad. Kagome couldn't believe the thought was actually crossing her mind but she knew the only way to avoid the inevitable embarrassment was to steal the test instead.

Kagome walked up one isle and then back down another trying to look as if she was only browsing. She finally spotted the tests in the second last isle and walked past them. Instead she stopped in front of a display of earings. She pretended to look interested in a pair while keeping an eye on where the store owner was. The bell on the door rang again,

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped a foot in the air as Sango's voice came from behind her. She turned quickly to see her friend starring at her with surprise.

"Kagome I thought you were sick. What are you doing here?" asked Sango sounding a little confused.

"I ... well I was just getting some medicine ... you know to settled my stomach." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

"Yup ... what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome trying to change the subject.

"I work here!" Sango laughed.

"Oh .. well I knew that I mean what are you doing here now? Schools not out yet?" Kagome added correcting herself.

"Last class was cancelled today so I decided to get here a little early ... Anyways I'm gonna go put my stuff away." with that Sango turned and walked towards the back room.

Kagome took a deep breath again. She had to get this over with quick before Sango came back. She walked past the isle two more times eyeing the item she wanted. Finally with a quick look to the back to make sure no one was watching she grabbed the box and shoved it into her bag. Without stopping she walk back out of the isle. Looking up her eyes met Sango's who was now standing behind the checkout counter. She had a look on her face that was unreadable. Kagome held her stare for a second too long for her not to know something was wrong. Kagome ducked down the next isle and out of sight. She stopped for a second to think. Had Sango seen her take the box? Would she call her on it if she had?

Kagome raised her head and found herself looking at a shelf stocked with Gravol. Grabbing the smallest box of the cheapest brand they had Kagome returned to the checkout and placed the medicine on the counter.

Sango didn't say anything as she scanned the item through.

"Is that all?" she asked. Her tone was steady and she didn't smile. Kagome watched her friend trying to read what she was thinking. Then Kagome caught her eyes dart down to the bag at her hip and she knew Sango had seen her take the box.

"No that's it." Kagome answered as she handed over the money, trying her hardest to keep her emotions from bubbling to the surface.

Sango didn't say anything as she handed Kagome her change and the plastic bag with the Gravol in it. Kagome turned and walked out of the store. Just as she was leaving Sango called after her.

"I'll see you later Kagome." she said.

Kagome didn't look back or say anything in return.

Several hours later Kagome sat in her room. The still unopened pregnancy test cradled in her hands. She couldn't even bring herself to open it let alone take the test. If she did then she would have to face the reality that she could really be pregnant. The very idea just seemed so absurd.

Kagome's mother called up the stairs saying dinner was ready. The very thought of food made Kagome's stomach twist uncomfortably so she called back saying she was still feeling sick. Kagome listened for Kikyou and Souta to make there way downstairs before finally getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her before moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She held the box in her hand again for a moment before finally ripping the end open and pulling out the small white stick. After following the directions that came with it, Kagome made sure to clean up all the pieces of the box and what not and escaped back to her room.

Once back safely behind her bedroom door Kagome took a deep breath and looked at the result.

Positive. She was pregnant.

Kagome stared at the tiny pink plus sign unable to believe it was true. Her mind was numb as she tried to moved towards the bed. She took three steps and collapsed onto the floor near her desk. Kagome had no idea how long she was sitting there. She was only vaguely aware of the doorbell ringing and her mom calling up stairs to her. She couldn't understand what her mom had said and she didn't really care at the moment. There was a long silence again before Kagome's bedroom door suddenly opened. Kagome's head shot up at the sound of the doorknob turning and the door slowly swinging towards her.

"Kagome?" came Sango's voice as she entered the room looking around for her friend. When Sango spotted Kagome on the floor she quickly closed the door behind her and walked over to sit next to Kagome.

The two girls sat in silence for awhile. Kagome couldn't look Sango in the eye. She felt so ashamed. Ashamed that she'd gotten herself into this horrible situation. Ashamed that she'd stolen the test. Ashamed that even now with her best friend right in front of her she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Finally Sango broke the silence,

"I'm guessing the result wasn't good then?" she asked. Kagome simply picked up the test and handed it to her friend. She expected Sango to tell her she was an idiot, to ask her how she could have been so stupid to let this happen. Instead Sango shuffled closer to Kagome and wrapper her arms around her shoulders. Kagome was so stunned it took her a good minute to finally bring her arms up and return the hug. The emotions that had been building all day suddenly came out like a dam had burst inside her. The tears fell and Sango just sat rocking her friend back and forth trying to reassure her everything would be ok.

Kagome cried against Sango's shoulder for a good fifteen minutes. When she had finally calmed down enough to talk Sango took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye,

"You're not going to like what I have to say but you need to tell someone Kagome." Sango said trying to sound forceful but understanding at the same time. Kagome shook her head furiously as she wiped the last of her tears from her face,

"I can't. I can't let anyone know." Kagome answered in a shaky voice.

"Kagome this isn't something you can hide forever! And you can't handle this on your own."

Kagome knew Sango was right. Being pregnant was not something that you could easily hide for long. But she just couldn't face the humiliation of people knowing she'd made a mistake and the shame it would bring to her family.

"Sango, I need you to help me. I need you to do be the biggest favour ever!" Kagome pleaded.

"What?" asked Sango.

"Just give me some time ... I just need to figure some things out and then I will tell my family. Just please PLEASE don't tell anyone ...?"

Sango eyed Kagome uncertainly,

"How long are you planning on keeping quiet? I mean having a baby is complicated. You need to get checked out by a doctor." Sango asked sounding worried now.

"Just ... just give me till after graduation ... that's two ... three weeks tops ... can you do that for me?" Kagome asked. Sango was quiet for a minute before she finally nodded her head.

"Kagome ..." Sango started hesitantly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know you have to tell Kouga at the very least ..." Sango finished. Kagome opened her mouth to answer and then closed it again unsure of what to say. A worried look came over Sango face and then her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god ..." Sango said slapping her hand over her mouth,

"Kouga isn't the father is he ..." she finished still starring wide eyed at Kagome. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Holly shit ... Kagome what the hell?"

"Shhhhhh!" Kagome said trying to remind Sango to be quiet.

"Well who the hell is it then?" Sango asked lowering her voice again.

"I ... I don't remember ..." Kagome lied.

"Bull shit! Who are you protecting?" Sango said sounding angry now.

"Look! It was about six weeks ago after the party at Mary's where we all got drunk. I was walking home, I blacked out and when I woke up ... well ..." Kagome trailed off hoping Sango would fill in the blanks herself. Sango just stared at Kagome in pure disbelief.

"Was it consensual?" Sango asked looking very angry.

"Honestly Sango I don't remember any of it ... though evidence would indicate it was consensual." Kagome answered.

In truth what Kagome had said was true. She didn't remember the night at all. She had lied about knowing who the father was though.

Before Sango had mention Kouga, thinking he was the father, InuYasha hadn't even crossed Kagome's mind. Now she had to face the idea of getting InuYasha involved which made her stomach flutter with butterflies once more.

Before that fateful night Kagome and InuYasha had been joint acquaintances of Kikyou, who happened to go to the same parties and hang out randomly from time to time. For the most part they quibbled and called each other names for fun, all the while retaining a mutual respect.

After the morning Kagome had woken up in InuYasha's bedroom and then the night in the barn when they had talked, the trace of a relationship they had became some what more subdued. Since college was out InuYasha usually spent most of the time away working construction jobs to pay for school. This meant they almost never saw each other anymore. He'd been gone for the last two weeks and was scheduled to be home in the next few days.

After several more hugs and one faint smile from Kagome, Sango finally left and headed home. Kagome went back into her room and laid down on her bed facing the ceiling. She felt completely exhausted from her head to her toes. At least now she knew why she was so tired. Moving her hand under her t-shirt Kagome ran her fingers over the skin of her belly. It did feel different to her. The skin felt tighter, firmer and, although she was sure she was just being paranoid, rounder to.

Deep down Kagome knew she was too much of a coward to face her family. This problem was hers and she was going to have to deal with it on her own. She felt bad lying to Sango but what else could she do. There was only a little more then two weeks left until highschool was over. As long as Sango didn't tell anyone she could take the exams, get her diploma and then run. She would leave a note for her family telling them she was off to try and make it as a singer on the west coast. Then she would run far enough that no one would know who she was or where she came from. There she could have the baby and put it up for adoption. Once everything was taken care off she could come back home. Being known as the fool who ran away to Hollywood and failed seemed infinitely better then the teenage fool who got herself pregnant.

Rolling over Kagome thought about all the things that could go wrong with her plan, but it was the only option she had. Fatigue won out in the end though and she quickly fell asleep.


	3. Running Nowhere

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Three Running Nowhere

Kagome sat quietly at the end of her bed. The pale light of pre-dawn was just hitting the window as she looked around at the familiar walls of her bedroom. Photos of her friends and family decorated a large portion of her room. One photo in particular, pinned over the headboard of her bed, caught Kagome's eye and held her attention for several minutes.

The photo had been taken about two weeks ago. In it stood Sango, Hojo, Kouga and herself all wearing their graduation gowns and holding their hats and diplomas high above their heads. Kagome was the only one of her friends in the photo who had kept her gown buttoned up even after the ceremony, despite the humid heat of the day.

Kagome ran her hand over her stomach smoothing the thin grey material of her shirt over the growing bump. When she had first become aware she was pregnant her imagination had put her in a panic. She had been so sure it would be obvious to everyone around her that her belly was bulging out in front of her. Of course that early on any evidence was unnoticeable. However even in the few short weeks since then her body had definitely begun to change.

At just about ten weeks by Kagome's guess, her secret was now becoming difficult to hide. She had taken to wearing baggy t-shirts and loose fitting sweat pants despite the heat wave that had descended on the area. Kagome couldn't keep it a secret much longer and she knew it was time to leave.

Gently Kagome fingered the letter in her hand on which she had scribbled what she hopped was a believable explanation for her leaving. She had written the letter a hundred times over in her head in the weeks leading up to this moment, but now that it was on paper the weight of what Kagome was going to try to do was hitting her hard. She slowly wiped the quiet tears from her cheeks as she stood and reluctantly placed the letter at the end of her bed where she knew it would be found. After one last longing look around her room she quickly slipped out her bedroom door and into the hall.

Kagome held her breath as she walked across the hall and down the stairs to the living room. It seemed to take forever to cover the short distance and even the tiniest creak of the floor boards sounded like a bomb going off under her feet to her. With ever step she was certain she would get caught by someone in the house. Finally she made her way out the backdoor of but now she needed to get across the yard to the barn. All it would take was her brother waking and taking a quick look out his window and her plan would be undone. Kagome all but sprinted across the bare dirt of the yard to the barn door which she pushed open as quickly as she could before slipping inside.

Once inside the barn Kagome finally felt herself relax a little. In her mind the hardest part of her journey was over.

Kagome made her way to the rear of the barn where she had slowly been stashing items she would need on her trip including; clothes, food, money and a map. She had found a large backpack and now began sorting and filling it with all her belongings. Kagome suddenly felt very small as she watched her life being reduced to the contents of one bag, and all because of one mistake she couldn't even remember. Kagome thought about InuYasha and what he would think of this precarious situation arising from their one night stand. Would he have abandoned her, leaving her to mercy of her family and the ridicule of the people living in the town she spent her entire life in? Or would he have taken care of her and protected her?

As Kagome thought about InuYasha and zipped up the last pocket of the backpack the barn door suddenly slid open again and familiar voices suddenly reached her ears. Gripped with fear Kagome grabbed the backpack and threw it behind a stack of hay bales before jumping into the hay herself.

"InuYasha!"

Kikyou's bubbly confident voice floated through the large barn followed by the sound of large barn door sliding shut once more.

"Hey Kikyou! Did you miss me?" InuYasha's smug, mocking voice answered.

Kagome could hear a shuffling sound and could imagine the couple on the other side of the bales hugging, probably sharing a kiss. Clearly InuYasha had just returned from one of his trips and the two weren't wasting any time catching up on "lost time". Kagome felt her stomach drop uncomfortably.

InuYasha had shown up unexpectedly in time to attend the high school graduation ceremonies and watched Kagome and the rest of their friends cross the stage and receive their diplomas. He and Kikyou had been next to inseparable for the few days he was back in town and for some reason every time Kagome saw them together, even so much as holding hands, it had made her feel uneasy and sick.

Maybe it was the combination of emotions churning inside her that made her feel this way or maybe it was just hormones, Kagome couldn't be sure. She knew she felt angry at InuYasha for letting this happen, she felt jealous that his life went on without the slightest idea of the consequences to hers. She also felt guilty. Guilty that if her plan succeeded and she gave the child up for adoption, InuYasha would be a father with a child somewhere out in the world he would never know. She also felt guilty that Kikyou didn't know either, that her own cousin, could be caught in the middle of this twisted mess. Kikyou and Kagome had never been really close and Kagome had always thought it was somewhat awkward how she and InuYasha acted together. Still, knowing what had happened between Kagome and InuYasha would really hurt her. All the more reason why no one should ever know about the child.

Not wanting to see how involved InuYasha and Kikyou's reunions could get, Kagome carefully and quietly moved away from the hay bales towards the rear of the barn. There was a small door in the back wall which Kagome located without a problem in the dark and silently slipped through unnoticed.

The sun was still sitting just below the horizon limiting the light to a soft glow. The morning air was cool and a thick grey fog blanketed the fields in all directions. Kagome saw this as a mixed blessing. The fog would cover her retreat making it just about impossible for anyone to see her moving across the country side but it would also make it hard to spot anyone else who maybe out surveying their fields. If anyone she knew saw her, her plan would fail. To top it off, it wouldn't take more than an hour or two for the fog to burn off once that sun finally lifted itself into the eastern sky.

Kagome hesitated a moment longer before taking her first tentative steps towards the unknown.

Several hours later the sun was now sitting high in the sky. The last remnants of the fog had long lifted and the temperature was rising quickly. Kagome had made very good time in crossing the farm land surrounding the town. She was now coming to the edge of a small woodlot at the very edge of the foot hills that eventually grew into towering mountains. These trees were the farthest Kagome had ever ventured from her home and although she didn't know the trails well, it was far safer then following the roads where she would attract attention.

Kagome slipped her backpack from her shoulder and dropped it onto the ground next to the first tree she came to. Closing her eyes she leaned against the tree taking a few deep breaths. The first few hours walking had gone by quickly, however as soon as the temperature and humidity had begun to rise again her pace had slowed drastically. The hot heavy air felt like lead in her lungs and her legs hurt from walking. Feeling tired and sore Kagome slumped down in the shade of the tree with her back against the trunk. She sat quietly looking out over the landscape stretching towards the distant horizon where the wide open fields met the clear blue sky. Kagome could still make out the tiny little town she'd called home for the past seventeen years of her life.

"I'm gonna miss spending the summer there!" Kagome mumbled aloud to herself. Looking down, Kagome raised a hand and rested it atop the gentle curve of her belly.

"I'm gonna miss jumping into the creek behind the abandoned barn on those scorching hot days ... and catching fireflies in the grass at night." A small smile graced her young face as she recalled all her fondest memories of summer.

"I remember last year there was one day it was so hot the whole town simply shut down. The radio said it was dangerous to be outside, of course that didn't stop us. Sango, Hojo, Souta, Kouga, Miroku ... we all went out into the middle of the field and just laid under the beautiful sun for hours. That's actually where Miroku and Sango met! They've been a couple ever since though if you ask them they'll deny it completely." Kagome's smile widened as she told her story out loud. Then Kagome paused for a moment, her expression becoming solemn again.

"I remember Kikyou and InuYasha were out with us that day to. They've been together forever ... that's your dad by the way ... he's an idiot and a jerk ... but he does have his good moments to." Kagome continued feeling the tears well up again but she quickly wiped them away. She was on her own now and it wasn't going to be easy. She needed to be tough or she'd never make it through this.

The heat and humidity were rising by the minute now and Kagome was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She needed to keep moving and put as much distance between her and her home as she could. These first days would be the most crucial. Kagome was sure her mother must have found the note by now. She would probably have the whole town in an uproar and out looking for her. Kagome, however, was exhausted and unable to resist her fatigue any longer as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Hours past as Kagome slept underneath the protective shade of the trees. As she slept a gentle wind began to blow up from the west. It was common on these prairie plains to see massive storms blow up at a moment's notice. They were usually fairly localized and short lived but after the hot spell that had been roasting the area for the past week, a true monster of a tempest had started to form and Kagome was smack dead in the centre of its path.

A distant rumble of thunder woke Kagome suddenly. She rubbed her eyes and looked around feeling a little disorientated. Then she looked up as a strong gust of wind whipped around the edge of the trees and out across the open fields. Kagome could see in the distance the clear bright blue sky was fading into a dull grey. She felt a shiver run over her skin as she heard another rumble of thunder. Quickly she stood and ran out from under the trees looking up to the sky. Her heart sank as she saw the wall of black clouds building in the west.

Kagome didn't know what to do. There was no way she was going to find shelter before the storm reached her. Tentatively she looked over her shoulder towards home, but she knew that going back was simply not an option. Grabbing her backpack she dug into it looking for her rain coat. Once she had retrieved it she shouldered the bag again and took off into the trees.

The trees offered good protection from the wind, but they couldn't stop the sound as the air flew past the high branches whipping the leaves wildly about or the now almost continuous crashes of distant thunder. Kagome pushed on ignoring the storm closing in around her.

The trail weaved to and fro through the trees slowing Kagome's progress. To make matters worse the trail was obviously not a well used path and was becoming increasingly more over grown the further into the tree Kagome pushed. Roots and branches caught her feet making Kagome stubble as she tried to hurry. She stopped for a moment and looked up trying to see the sky through the thick branches of the trees. The storm was now so close the sky above was a thick endless sheet of black making it difficult to distinguish from the darkened canopy of the trees. Kagome dropped her bag again and this time fished out a small flashlight. As Kagome started down the path again she felt the first rain drops hit her face. Moving the thin beam of light across the barely visible path in front of her, Kagome could see the small drops of water as they caught the light before falling into the thick undergrowth. Kagome still pushed on.

A flash of lighting lit up the entire sky above Kagome's head almost immediately followed by a clap of thunder so loud it shook the ground beneath Kagome's feet. Startled, Kagome jumped causing her foot to slip. She crashed to the ground in a heap, crying out in pain as a sharp branch jabbed her thigh.

Kagome rolled over inspecting the injury. She brushed a mixture of mud and blood from her pant leg revealing a tear in the material and a small cut in her skin.

'This is hopeless!' Kagome thought to herself. Everything seemed to be against. At that moment, as if nature itself had heard her thoughts, the wind suddenly picked up even more and huge rain drops poured down from the heavens.

Kagome felt all her strength and will slipping away from her. She wanted to be home with her family and friends. She wanted to be warm and dry and safe from the raging world around her. Standing up she turned to head back the way she had come.

Shinning the weak light of her flashlight down once more on the path Kagome felt a panic grip her. The mixture of the sudden heavy downpour of rain and the dry soil was now creating small rivers of water washing away any trace of where she had come from. In the dark everything looked the same to Kagome. The deeper into the forest Kagome had gone the thicker and more over grown everything had become. Now tired and disorientated she was lost, unable to find the path again and unsure of where she should go. In a panic Kagome started off in a random direction hoping it might lead her out of the dark forest.

Kagome pressed on and on for what seemed like forever. Ideas started flowing through her head as lighting and thunder continued to crash through the sky above her.

What if she was just going in circles?

What if she couldn't find her way out of the trees?

What if no one ever came to find her?

Would she die out here?

Fuelled by her fear, Kagome stumbled again and again as she tried to run. She pulled and pushed against bushes and branches as she plunged ever deeper into the trees. Her cold feet squished in her shoes with ever step. Her soaking wet clothes clung to her skin making it even harder to move. The rain had even begun to seep into her raincoat. She could feel the icy cold water as it trickled down the back of her neck and arms.

Kagome pushed through what she thought was another thick tangle of branches but this time the branches fell easily under her weight and she crashed through throwing her wildly off balance.

Everything happened in a split second.

Kagome felt her foot hit the ground as she tried to catch herself but the ground was soft and caved under her weight.

A huge bolt of lightning illuminated the forest allowing Kagome to see very clearly the steep rocky slope of a small ravine stretching away beneath her.

Unable to stop Kagome felt herself pitch forwards and fall. She rolled down sending stones and sticks careening after her as she stirred up the loose wet soil. She could feel the impact of every rock she hit but for some reason it didn't hurt. Something hard hit her head and she came to an abrupt stop.

Kagome tried to focus her eyes but she was finding it very difficult to make out her surroundings. A blurred flash indicated another lightning strike but there was no sound this time. Kagome tried to get up but she couldn't move. The last thing she saw before everything faded away was her flashlight lying a few feet away from her in the mud.

Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Sorry I know it's a little short but I've had a lot of "alerts" for this story as well as requests to update quickly so consider this a little taste to tide you over.

I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer and will get it out as soon as I can!

Don't forget to R&R! I love to know what people think.


	4. Voice of Wisdom and Reason

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Four Voice of Wisdom and Reason

Kagome slowly felt herself becoming aware of the world around her again. Her thoughts came slowly in random fragmented snips. She tried to shift her arms but was met with a sharp shooting pain in her chest and head. Very slowly Kagome coaxed her heavy eyelids open. Everything was bright and blurred beyond any recognition. Moving her head hurt so she closed her eyes again and relaxed against the soft material of the pillow next to her cheek.

'Wait ... this isn't right.' Kagome thought. Her foggy mind suddenly remembered the forest and the storm. Her eyes flew open and she sat up so fast her vision faded to black and she felt herself falling backwards again.

"Easy child!" A calm gentle voice said through the darkness.

Kagome tried to focus on the room through the dark fog. She felt her heart start to race, her breathing became rapid and shallow. A sudden uncontrollable wave of panic surged through her.

A hand suddenly wiped a cold cloth over Kagome's forehead as the voice continued to coo reassuringly.

"Easy Easy ... it's going to be ok. Just breath slowly ... relax ... you need to relax for the baby's sake."

Kagome felt her breath catch as she thought of the baby. She tried to listen to the voice through the darkness. She finally managed to slow her breathing, taking long deep breaths. Very slowly she felt herself start to calm down, but the fear of not knowing where she was or what was going on refused to leave her.

Finally Kagome opened her eyes again. She took another couple deep breaths, giving her eyes a chance to focus this time. Slowly the bright blurs solidified into familiar shapes. Kagome could distinguish the wooden planks of a high ceiling and an old wagon wheel chandelier handing down from the centre. A fire somewhere out of sight was casting dancing shadows around the room.

"There, that's a little better." The gentle voice continued.

Kagome slowly turned her head in the direction of the voice. She realized she was lying on a couch with a heavy blanket draped over her in what seemed to be a den or living room of some sort. Sitting directly across from her, rinsing a washcloth in a basin, was a woman. Kagome watched her aged hands as she twisted the cloth, straining out the excess water. Giving the cloth a quick shake she unfolded it and turned back to Kagome. Kagome watched her as she applied the cool cloth to her forehead again. The woman, seeing that Kagome had finally come round, gave Kagome a reassuring smile.

"You took a nasty fall there young lady. I think we should probably get you to a hospital as soon as the storm lets up!"

"No!" Kagome snapped. She regretted it instantly as a sharp pain shot though her head again.

"Easy" The lady said again, her tone noticeably changing from reassuring to concerned.

Kagome took another deep breath.

"Please!" Kagome continued trying to stay focused.

"No Hospital ... I can't go to a hospital. I can't go anywhere they might find me!"

"Calm down child." The woman said putting a hand on Kagome's arm.

"Let us start over. What is your name?" she asked.

Kagome looked cautiously around the room. It was warm and homely with a friendly feel.

"Kagome ... My name is Kagome." She answered finally.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Kaede." The woman responded.

"Listen to me Kagome." She continued,

"You've taken a hard hit to your head. I've bandaged it as best I can but in your condition you need to see a doctor." Kaede spoke in a serious but kind tone.

Kagome's hand unconsciously moved to her belly, while her other hand moved to the bandage covering a large bump on the side of her head. Her mind started going in a hundred different directions. She couldn't go to a hospital. They would surly report her to the police and it wouldn't take them long to figure out she was a run away. On the other hand she could have a concussion and god only knows what else. What if something had happened to the baby? The thought left a horrible knot in her gut. This baby had turned her entire life inside out, but the thought of losing it terrified her. It wasn't the baby's fault two idiots got drunk and made a mistake.

Kaede could see the conflict in Kagome's eyes. She too was conflicted about the whole situation. It was clear that Kagome was young and scared and dealing with a situation far beyond her abilities. If Kaede persisted on taking her to a hospital Kagome might panic and run. With the wound on her head, not to mention being pregnant, she might not be so lucky to get up again the next time she fell. Of course the alternative was taking the chance that the young girl's injuries wouldn't become more complicated.

"How about this dear ..." Kaede said after a moment.

"We can't get out of here and no one can get to us until that blasted storm runs its course. How about I make us both a nice cup of tea and we just take this night one hour at a time?"

Kagome was still feeling very unsure but she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Kaede gave Kagome's arm a reassuring squeeze before getting up and disappearing out of the room leaving her alone.

Kagome tried to sit up a little but her body protested painfully. She looked down and realized for the first time that she was not wearing her own clothes. Her other clothes must have been soaking wet and filthy from her adventure in the woods. Now she was wearing a long white flannel night gown with short sleeves. It was not the kind of thing Kagome would have found in her own dresser at home, but it was clean and very warm.

Kaede was not gone long. She carried two steaming cups of tea in her hands as she made her way back down the hallway from the kitchen. As she neared the den again she stopped and peered around the corner. The young girl had managed to somewhat pulled herself up into a sitting position. Kaede was glad to see she had calmed down and her strange surroundings were not stressing her out too much. She was sure after her ordeal in the storm that Kagome was simply relieved to be dry and warm. Kaede continued to watch Kagome as she lay quietly on the couch. Just as Kaede was thinking of going in Kagome let out a soft sob. She was crying. Kaede stopped again and just listened.

Kagome pushed back the blanket from her lap and wrapped her hands over the small bulge of her stomach and the baby growing inside it. Tears flowed steadily but quietly down her face as her emotions flooded through her.

"Well we didn't get very far did we?" Kagome whispered allowed.

"Just another big mess I've gotten myself into. I'm so sorry for all this ... it's definitely not the best way for someone to come into the world. I'm sure your life won't be simple ... but I promise I will find you a family that will take care of you ... and love you ... in ways I wouldn't even know how."

Kagome sniffled as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Up until now the baby had just been something she had to hide. Something she was ashamed of and embarrassed about. A threat to her reputation and the reputation of her family. Now that she was completely on her own, alone without the help of her friends or family, the baby was all she had left.

From her place in the hallway Kaede watched the emotions and tears wash over Kagome's face. There was a lot about this young girl she didn't understand, but there was just something about her and her difficult situation that seemed to tug at her heart. Kaede was not accustomed to taking in strays. Her life was simple and solitary, but she was also afraid of what might happen to Kagome and her unborn child if she let them leave. She wanted to help Kagome but she wasn't exactly sure how to do that.

Kagome looked up as the kind old woman walked back into the room carrying two large cups of tea. She set them both down on a small table next to the couch before turning to Kagome.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked examining the bandage on Kagome's head.

"Better ... I guess ... but tired and a little weak." Kagome answered. Her eye lids were feeling heavy again and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep.

"That's to be expected. It would be best to keep you awake as long as we can though since I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Kaede stated as she reached over for one of the cups of tea and brought it in front of Kagome who took it with a thankful nod. Kaede then reached for her own cup and brought it to her lips taking a long sip. Kagome followed suit taking a sip from her own cup. The hot beverage felt good in her stomach.

"So tell me Kagome, where were you headed in a storm like this?" Kaede asked.

"I was ... headed west." Kagome answered.

"Any place in particular?" Kaede persisted. Kagome was quiet for a moment. She didn't know anything about this woman other then she had probably saved her life. Yet somehow she made Kagome feel comfortable. Maybe it was the fact Kaede didn't know her, didn't know where she came from and most of all because she didn't feel like the kind of person who would judge her. She was a clean slate as it were.

"Tell you the truth I don't really know where I was going." Kagome confessed.

"I thought as much. I don't exactly get many visitors out this way. I'm just about the only living thing out here for miles ... other than few dear and prairie dogs. I also feel it's safe to assume that your running away has something to do with this ...?" Kaede pointed to the baby. Kagome bowed her head so she didn't have to look the woman in the eye and nodded affirmatively.

They sat quietly sipping their tea for a few minutes before Kaede spoke again,

"Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Um ... well I just turned twenty a few weeks ago ..." Kagome lied. Kaede gave her doubtful look but didn't say anything. Kagome felt like she was looking straight through her and blushed.

"Ok I'm ... seventeen." Kagome corrected feeling a little silly for lying.

"That's awfully young to be a mother." Kaede said, still keeping her gentle, none judgemental tone.

"It wasn't exactly planned." Kagome responded still keeping her head down.

"I think I understand." Kaede said in response.

"And the father ... where is he? Isn't he helping you at all?"

Kagome was quiet again as she thought of how best to explain the circumstances. She wanted to be careful to not give away the names of anyone or where she was from in case this woman ran into someone from her home by chance.

"He ... He doesn't know. I never told him."

"You don't think he deserves the chance to take responsibility for his child?" Kaede asked.

"If the situation were different I might have given him a chance. But it's very complicated."

Kagome took another sip of tea before continuing,

"When I first realized I was pregnant I was scared ... and I hated him. One stupid mistake and it messed up my whole life. I hated him and I blamed him ... but truthfully it was as much my fault as his. I figured it didn't need to screw up both our lives. So I simply left."

"Trust me Kagome, this isn't something you want to deal with on your own."

"I can't go back!" Kagome said quickly. Kaede sighed as she considered the young girl carefully,

"I'll tell you what Kagome. I live in this big old house all on my own. It's isolated and lonely but it's also warm and safe. Why don't you stay here ... at the very least until you have a better idea of where you're going!" Kaede gave Kagome another big smile, hoping that she would agree.

"You don't know anything about me? Why would you do that for me?" Kagome asked. She was astonished at the generosity Kaede was offering her.

"I don't know. You seem like a very nice girl Kagome. Life has just thrown you a major curve ball and I think in times like that we all need a little help."

Kagome didn't know what to say but she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in weeks she actually had hope that everything might actually turn out ok.

Kagome and Kaede stayed up talking all night long as the fading sounds of the storm echoed off the walls of the sturdy house. Kaede told Kagome a little about herself and how she'd come to live alone in the woods. She was a widower; her husband had passed away in an accident many many years ago. As the hours past Kagome's head started feeling better and better, though she was still feeling exhausted. As the faintest rays of sun peaked through the morning sky, Kaede decided it was safe for Kagome to get a few minutes of sleep but she would still wake her up regularly just to be sure she was ok. Kagome was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After several hours of rest and Kagome was able to stand without feeling dizzy. Her arms and legs still ached slightly as she moved but she managed to get up and walk around. Kaede showed her to a small room on the second floor of the house. Inside there was a comfortable bed, and a dresser which Kaede had taken the liberty of filling with the few items she had found in Kagome's backpack. There was also a large eastern facing window that let in plenty of natural light. Kagome walked to the window and peered out at the view. The last remnants of the storm had past now and the pure blue summer sky once more stretched as far as the eye could see. Kagome smiled a sad smile as she picked out a familiar dot far off in the distance. Her home, now seeming so very far away.

After another short rest Kagome was feeling well enough to explore her new surroundings. First she wanted to make herself presentable. She gathered some clothes and found the bathroom. It was small and shared the same rustic cottage like feel as the rest of the house. Kagome examined her head in the mirror as she pulled off the bandage. A large purple and yellow bruise was just visible under her hair line with a thin gash running along her temple. Seeing the injury clearly for the first time really put into perspective how lucky she had been. Kagome also checked the various other cuts on her legs and arms, changing any bandages that need to be changed. Once she was finished, she walked back through the house and out the front door. Kaede was nowhere to be seen at the moment so Kagome explored the area on her own.

From the outside Kagome could see the old log house was actually perched on a hill side, buried in the trees. Even from a distance it would have been a trick to spot unless you knew where to look. There were three other buildings staggered down the hillside. One, the largest, appeared to be an old barn while the two smaller ones looked as if they may be used for storage.

Kagome decided to investigate the barn. She walked up to the main door and pushed it open. As soon as she stepped inside she caught the familiar smell of horses and hey. As Kagome's eyes adjusted to the dim light she could see three stalls on either side of the barn and a large open area at the far end. There was a rustling noise from one of the stalls and a moment later a beautiful brown face emerged to see who had entered the barn.

"Hello there." Kagome said as she walked towards the horse. The horse stretched out her neck as far as she could to investigate the stranger.

"That's Belinda."

Kagome jumped as Kaede's voice came from behind her. Turning Kagome saw Kaede standing there wearing overalls and work shirt.

"We call her Bell for short." Kaede continued as she smiled at the horse and walked forwards to pet her nose.

"She's beautiful." Kagome said admiring the animal as she nuzzled Kaede's shoulder.

"Yup. She's my old girl. Her daughter and grandson are in the next stalls."

Kagome walked down peering into the second stall. Inside was another beautiful horse. She was a tall and proud looking chestnut like her mother. Kagome then looked into the next stall expecting to see another chestnut but was instead met with a large black horse. He was an impressive site as he snorted and pawed at the floor of his stall.

"Wow ..." Kagome said as she watched him.

"Yup. He's impressive alright ... but stubborn as hell!" Kaede said as she walked up beside Kagome.

"His name is Trooper. He was born four weeks early and we almost lost him. He's been fighting life, me and everything ever since!" Kaede said in a somewhat bitter sounding tone.

"Don't know where he got it from. His mother here has always been steady and calm. We call her Marley."

"They're all beautiful." Kagome answered but she kept her eye on Trooper. Kaede could see how taken Kagome was with the spirited young stallion,

"Just make sure you don't go into his stall when I'm not around!" Kaede warned.

"I don't need you getting knocked out again!" she laughed and with that Kaede disappeared down the far end of the barn again to finish chores. Kagome took one last lingering look at the horses before exploring the rest of the barn. The remaining horse stalls were all empty other than for a few tools and feed bags. The only other occupants of the barn were a cow and several lazy chickens that couldn't care less if Kagome almost stepped on them in the dark. They simply gave a loud squawked and ruffled their feathers indignantly. One chicken decided Kagome was rather a bother and moved off to find a quieter place to roost. Kagome notice an egg in the straw and picked it up. If she was going to stay here with Kaede she was determined not to be useless.

Over the next few weeks Kaede took Kagome under her wing. She was a little nervous at first that some of the work might be too strenuous in her present condition but Kagome was determined and she learned fast. She learned to collect eggs and feed and turn out the horses, except Trooper who Kaede insisted on doing herself. Kagome even learned to hand milk the cow and Kaede had to admit she appreciated the help. Her old bones simply weren't what they used to be anymore.

It was now almost two weeks after the storm and Kagome was sitting in the large vegetable garden next to the house helping Kaede pull weeds. Kaede suddenly sat up and looked out over the yard.

"Oh Shoot." She said quickly getting to her feet.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome asked trying to see what Kaede was looking at.

"Nothing is wrong dear." Kaede answered.

"But you might want to go inside for a while." She continued as she started towards the house.

"I don't understand?" Kagome said as she slowly and somewhat awkwardly got to her feet and followed Kaede.

"There is a young lad from one of the neighbouring towns who comes to check on me every once in a while. He sometimes brings me supplies and helps me out with things like repairing the roofs on the buildings, or the fences or other handy jobs like that I can't really do myself anymore. He's probably here to make sure nothing happened after that big storm that blew you in." Kaede laughed.

"I know you were very insistent on not wanting anyone to know you were here though so I thought I should warn you he'll be here in about ten minutes or so." She continued.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"The only road that comes up this far ends about a fifteen minute walk down that path over there." Kaede pointed past the house to a wide dirt path that quickly disappeared into the trees.

"I'd recognise those old doors slamming shut on his truck anytime." Kaede laughed again as she spoke.

"You can hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Sure can. I might be old dear but I got ears like a jack rabbit!" Kaede answered smiling brightly.

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should be impressed or scared as she made her way back into the house. She was starting to feel a little tired again so she thought she might seize the opportunity to take a short nap in her room. After washing up she entered her room and closed the door behind her. As she was making her way over to the bed she caught the sound of Kaede's voice from outside in the front yard. Feeling a little curious, Kagome carefully peeked out the window to see who this person was.

Her wildest imaginations could not have prepared her for what she saw. Kagome stood completely stunned as she watched Kaede wrapped her arms around InuYasha in greeting and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Ok that's it for this one. I know it was a bit slow, sorry! Hopefully everyone still enjoyed it!

Don't forget to let me know what you think! Review Please!


	5. Lost and Found

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Five Lost and Found

The last of the sun was just disappearing over the edge of the horizon, staining the sky a thousand different deep shades of purple, pink and orange. Everything was quiet in the small town as the lights of an old red truck, driving along the main road, came into view. The truck pulled into the driveway in front of a small house at the edge of town.

InuYasha shut off the engine and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He was so tired he was considering the idea of just sleeping in his truck for the night. The thought of sleeping in his own bed for the first time in weeks was too tempting, however, and he finally pushed the truck door open and stumbled up to the house.

InuYasha unlocked the front door and picked up the over flowing pile of mail from his mailbox before walking inside. He was half asleep as he moved through the house, turning on lights and dropping his gear as he went. Walking into the kitchen reminded him he was almost as hungry as he was tired.

He threw the mail on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge. Opening the door he looked in to see a number of empty shelves and a few half empty condiment jars as well as one plastic container containing something 1that probably could have been passed off as hazardous waste. He sighed and closed the door to the fridge. InuYasha then raided the cupboards which where almost as empty as the fridge, a disadvantage to being away most of the time was he rarely stocked up on food. After a few minutes of searching InuYasha gave up and sat down at the kitchen table with a jar of peanut butter and a fork. For some reason all his spoons and knives seemed to be missing from the drawer and he was too tired to check the dishwasher.

InuYasha stuck a fork covered in peanut butter in his mouth and started fingering through the pile of envelopes spread across the table. The majority of it was bills and junk mail. As InuYasha got near the bottom of the pile he came across a piece of folded paper. It was discoloured and weathered from lying out on the front steps for a while. InuYasha let out another heavy sigh as he picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it. Even before he had picked it up he knew what it was. He carefully smoothed the paper out flat on the table. A single word dominated the top of the page, "MISSING", followed by a black and white picture of Kagome and a few lines of information at the bottom.

It had now been almost two months since Kagome had randomly disappeared. The only people who knew she had run away were her family and himself. Kagome's mother had found the note Kagome had left behind on her bed when Kagome didn't come down for breakfast that morning. InuYasha remembered the day well. He had just gotten back from a job and Kikyou had surprised him with a '_trip_' to the old barn behind her house. When they returned to the house a few hours later it was to the sound of utter confusion and commotion. Kagome's mother had immediately gone into a panic and called the police. She wanted to keep the letter with Kagome's explanation for running away a secret out of concern that the authorities wouldn't try to find her daughter if they knew she'd left of her own free will. The entire town had come together to search for Kagome. They had even walked shoulder to shoulder through the fields and found nothing. Kagome's mother had demanded they bring in search dogs. The nearest canine unit was two counties over and took a day to arrive, but that night a massive storm with torrential rain and howling winds tore through the entire area eradicating any trail Kagome might have left.

Kagome's mother had put up MISSING posters around the whole area as well as in everyone's mail boxes. She must have redistributed them again in the last few weeks since InuYasha had been away. Clearly the distress at loosing Kagome had not lessened in the slightest in the short time since she'd disappeared.

There was something about the whole situation that left a bad feeling in the pit of InuYasha's stomach. Kagome was such a home girl. She loved her town and friends and especially being home with her family. InuYasha remembered a number of summers back a group of young people in the town had tried to plan a big camping trip for a few days to a lake not too far away. Kagome was reluctant to go and got home sick within the first twenty four hours of being away. InuYasha just could not imagine her running away from home, especially to a big city. She was so naive and innocent, someone would surly take advantage of her. She might as well have 'small town country girl' written straight across her forehead.

InuYasha spun the lid back on the peanut butter jar and put it back in the empty cupboard. As he passed the table he stopped and picked up the "MISSING' poster. He held the paper in his hand as he made his way to the bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed and held it out in front of his face.

What could have possibly happened to make Kagome leave without telling anyone? He thought back to the last time he had seen her. It was the high school graduation weekend, about a month before Kagome ran away. Kagome had seemed fine to him, though to be honest he hadn't seen much of her. Every time he ran into her with her friends she randomly disappeared. This didn't really strike InuYasha as odd but it still made him feel more than a little guilty. Ever since the day he had woken up to find Kagome sitting terrified in the middle of his bed, Kagome had been avoiding him. InuYasha had tried to approach her when she was with her friends a few times but he didn't dare try and get her alone. It just seemed far too awkward that way.

For a while InuYasha had suspected that Sango may have known something about where Kagome may have gone or why she might have left so suddenly. She had seemed very unconcerned about the idea of Kagome being kidnapped or lost when the news got out around town. She did however approach InuYasha and asked him to ask around in the other towns in the area when he was away on jobs. InuYasha covered more ground and traveled further away than just about anyone else in the town. If anyone had a chance of finding even a rumour of where Kagome had gone it was him. InuYasha had of course tried to pry any information he could out of Sango. At one point he had her reduced to a hand ringing, lip chewing worrisome mess. He could see that she wanted to tell someone what she knew but in the end she kept her secret to herself. The only thing she said was,

"Kagome made me promise not to tell."

InuYasha had asked around everywhere he went but hadn't turned up so much as a possible hint to where Kagome might be. Either she was long gone or had never made it where she was going. InuYasha tried to stay positive about the whole situation though. He'd originally thought that maybe Kagome had finally come out of her shell. That maybe she was out having an adventure after high school before she decided what it was she wanted to do with her life. But if that had been the case InuYasha would have also expected Kagome to be back within a few weeks. By his count it had been two months without so much as a post card and that was starting to worry even him.

Exhausted, InuYasha put the paper on his bed side table and rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning InuYasha made his way down the road to Kikyou's house. Kikyou wasn't expecting him to be back yet and would probably be at work but he thought he would check in all the same. InuYasha bounded up the front porch and knocked on the front door. After a moment the inner door swung open and Souta stood in the doorway.

"Hey InuYasha." He said as he opened the screen door to let InuYasha in.

"Hey. How's it going kiddo?" InuYasha responded walking inside.

"Ok. How have you been?" Souta asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh the same old, same old. Been a very busy few weeks this go round!"

"Kikyou is at work today. She won't be back until later this afternoon." Souta told InuYasha.

"I thought that might be the case but I figured I drop by and leave her a note so she knows I'm back. I have a few errands I need to do today anyways so it's fine." InuYasha answered as he followed Souta into the living room.

"So ... how's your mom?" InuYasha asked tentatively after a moment. Souta didn't answer. He sort of shrugged and looked over towards the couch. InuYasha followed his gaze. Kagome's mother was asleep on the couch, her arm wrapped around the telephone. InuYasha's felt the same awkward feeling in his gut he'd felt the night before when looking at Kagome's picture.

"You still haven't heard anything?" InuYasha asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Nope." Souta answered quietly.

"Mom's barely slept in weeks ... when she does it's always down here next to the phone." Souta told him in a defeated sounding tone. Clearly Kagome's leaving had taken a toll on everyone in the house in one way or another.

"You haven't seen or heard anything by chance, have you?" Souta asked, the slightest trace of hope seeping into his voice. InuYasha looked down at the younger boy who was now starring at him intently. InuYasha couldn't bare to tell him he hadn't found anything that could help them find his sister. Instead InuYasha moved into the living rooms towards the couch.

"Come on Souta. Let's get your mom upstairs where she can get a better sleep."

Once InuYasha helped carried Souta's mom upstairs, he left a quick note for Kikyou telling her he would be back later that evening after he finished helping a friend with some house repairs. He left the note on her bedroom door and after saying good bye to Souta headed back home. InuYasha took a couple of hour or so to clean up his house and pick up a few groceries from the market so he wouldn't be reduced to eating straight mustard for dinner that night. When he was done he loaded up some materials and tools into the back of his old pick-up truck and headed out onto the road again.

InuYasha took the main road out of town until it hit a two lane highway and turned left heading west. InuYasha rolled down the window and cranked up the radio as loud as he could without the speakers crackling in protest. As he accelerated down the road, the wind whipping across his face, he couldn't help but look out over the endless landscape around him and smile. He loved the feeling of being on the road, of going somewhere. It didn't matter if it was somewhere he'd been a thousand times or somewhere he'd never been before. The sense of flight and freedom driving down a highway provided was an ultimate high for him. Probably a result of being pretty much nomadic his entire life.

He followed the highway for well over an hour until the flat prairie land slowly began to roll into gradual hills covered in trees and the very beginnings of climbing mountain sides. He turned off the highway onto a road that looked like it hadn't been used much in years. If you didn't know where the road was it would have been very hard to distinguish from the over grown grasses and brush on the shoulder of the highway.

The old pick-up rattled and groaned as it bounced and bumped over the potted dirt road. The transmission groaned noisily every time it shifted gears as the road climbed higher into the hills. Finally after over forty minutes of following the winding road through the forest he came to a small flat area where the road widened and ended. The truck screeched to a halt as InuYasha threw it in park and shut it off.

InuYasha sat for a moment staring off into the trees. With a heavy sigh he raised his hand and pressed it down on the centre of the steering wheel. He waited a moment, listening to the sound of the three honks of the horn echoing off through the wall of trees. After another moment InuYasha got out of his truck and collected his tools and supplies before starting towards the very edge of the road. Where the dirt road ended a wide path started off into the trees.

Birds and squirrels screeched and chattered at each other high in the branches as InuYasha worked his way up along the path. It curved gently back and forth through the trees until the path finally emerged out into a large cleared area. The bright sun hit InuYasha's face and he squinted as he looked out over a familiar sight. A large log house dominated the area with a high cliff rising behind it. Nestled in the trees down the slope a couple more building stood that looked aged but sturdy. Like something build back in pioneering times, which they pretty much were.

InuYasha walked towards the house and looked around for any sign of life.

"Kaede!" InuYasha yelled. There was no response. InuYasha put down his gear and moved around to the garden to see if the old woman was there but the plots were devoid of any human activity. InuYasha turned back towards the house. He scratched his head as he considered just going inside instead of waiting for Kaede to show up.

He had known Kaede since he was very young. He had even lived in the house with her for a short time. In the years since he had regularly come to visit to make sure she was alright and repair any damages the winter and summer storms caused to the buildings. He had spent a good part of his life coming and going from this place as he liked. Then all of a sudden about a month and a half ago she had told him things were going to change. She gave him a list of rules and restrictions he had to follow. Out of respect for her he had followed them but he couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't starting to loose her head a little. After all she did live in the middle of nowhere with no one but a cow and some horses to talk to.

It was Kaede who had told InuYasha that when he arrived he had to sound the horn on his truck three times before coming up to the house. He also wasn't aloud to step foot in the house without Kaede's presence and permission first. The last time InuYasha had come to see her, Kaede had told him the window in the kitchen needed to be fixed. He had picked up some supplies on his last job site and wanted to get the job done before he had to head out again. He also wanted to get back to spend some quality time with Kikyou and didn't have all afternoon to sit around waiting for Kaede to get back from where ever it was she had wondered off to.

InuYasha stood in the front yard scratching his head for another minute before picking up his tools and heading towards the front door. He climbed the front stairs and stopped on the deck in front of the door. He laughed at himself as he cautiously reached for the door knob, as if it where going to somehow tattled on him to Kaede for going into the house. As quietly as he could he turned the knob and swung the door open part way. He poked his head inside and looked around the front foyer. There was no one in sight and not a sound to be heard. Feeling a little safer he pushed the door open all the way and moved his gear into the front hall. Relaxing a little InuYasha made his way to the kitchen and started inspecting the window over the sink. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had thought that maybe the wood has started to rot and would need to be completely replaced. Instead one of the groove that ran up the side to guide the window straight up and down had cracked and jammed inwards and was stopping the window from opening properly. A quick fix for a handyman like InuYasha. Getting to work quickly, InuYasha picked up a screw driver and twirled it effortlessly in his hand. As he leaned over the sink to remove the broken piece of wood the sound of a soft but loud thump, like something hitting the floor, reached his ears and he stopped. He looked around to see if he had knocked something on the floor but there was nothing there.

Normally InuYasha would have chalked the noise up to the house just being old but today he was feeling particularly curious. Maybe it was all the new rules Kaede had given him to follow making him feel a little rebellious but he put down the screw driver and moved out of the kitchen. He tip-toed down the hall and peered into the powder room which was empty. He kept going quietly continuing on down the hall to the den. He eased his head around the corner and looked into the room expecting it to also be vacant but stopped suddenly when his eyes fell on something that he hadn't expected. There was someone sleeping on the couch in front of the empty fireplace. A thick book lay open on the floor next to the couch. Its cover held off the floor by several bent pages indicating it must have slipped from the grasp of its reader and landed there. Probably causing the 'thump' InuYasha had heard from the kitchen. He couldn't see the person's face because they were laying on their side with a blanket draped over them. He could see from their long dark hair that it was a girl and that it was definitely not Kaede!

InuYasha stared into the room, hesitating in the doorway. Kaede had told him to stay out of the house for a reason and this must be it. She was hiding someone, but who? And why? His curiosity got the better of him again and he stepped forwards into the room and made his way around the couch. As he moved to get a better look at her face it suddenly struck him that the girl looked familiar. InuYasha froze as the girl suddenly shifted her arm revealing her face. InuYasha's eyes nearly popped clear out of his head as he found himself starring down at Kagome.

InuYasha was hit with an intense sense of confusion. What the hell was Kagome doing here? He stood rooted to the floor as he looked around the room half expecting to suddenly wake up from a bizarre dream. InuYasha unconsciously shifted his weight causing the old wooden floorboards to creek loudly beneath his feet. Kagome shifted again in her sleep, this time turning onto her back.

"Oh God no …." InuYasha said out loud as he felt his heart shudder to a halt in his chest. Even though Kagome was covered in a blanket it couldn't hide the obvious bulge of her stomach. A sign that could be nothing else but a baby growing inside her.

InuYasha couldn't breathe. He stumbled backwards, away from Kagome. He was suddenly engulfed in terrifying feeling of being trapped and closed in and without even thinking about it he ran out of the room. He didn't stop in the kitchen but tore straight through the house out into the front yard. He sprinted across the front lawn and down the path back to his truck. He wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing until he was back in the driver's seat. He fumbled with the keys trying to get to the starter, but his fingers seemed numb and uncooperative. Suddenly the keys slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. The metallic rattling sound shocked him back to reality.

InuYasha leaned forwards, resting his head on the steering wheel. In his panicky state his heart was going a million miles an hour and he was practically hyperventilating. He tried to tell himself to calm down and get a grip, but he couldn't shake the image of Kagome lying on the couch. That morning after the party all those months ago came flooding back to him with frightening detail. There could be no denying what happened between them now.

"God you are such an idiot!" He told himself out loud.

"How could I let this happen!" he continued as he sat back in his seat and pounded his hand against the steering wheel out of over welling anger and frustration. He looked up out the windshield towards the trail leading back to the house. The raging emotions churning up inside him were making him feel physically sick. He wanted to turn his truck around and race back down that highway. He wanted to pretend he hadn't seen anything, that he didn't know anything, and that his life had not just been irrevocably altered forever.

Everything about Kagome's mysterious disappearance suddenly made perfect sense. He suddenly realized how Kagome must be feeling. If she was half as confused and uncertain as he was then it was no wonder she left. She didn't want to face her family and her friends. She hadn't wanted to face him. He felt a sickening surge of guilt run through him. This was all his fault.

...

Kagome stirred on the couch as she slowly awoke from her nap. The couch was comfy and her blanket was warm and cozy making Kagome want to stay curled up there all day. However, she knew the day was wasting away and she had chores to do. Kagome let out a soft groan as she stretched her arms over her head before reluctantly sitting up. She noticed her book had fallen on the floor and reached down to pick it up. It was sort of an awkward manoeuvre as she had to bend sideways to get around her growing belly. By her well educated guess she was now about eighteen weeks along and, although still not huge, she was now quite obviously pregnant. A fact that was already starting to make some simple tasks more difficult such as picking things up off the ground and tying her shoes.

Kagome sat at the edge of the couch for a few more seconds before lifting herself up and walking towards the hallway. As Kagome walked through the doorway between the hall and den she suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over her and stopped. Something didn't feel right. She felt like there was someone watching her from the shadows. The tiny little hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end she had an unbearable urge to run up to her room and hide.

Kagome shook her head and told herself she was just drowsy and acting irrational. Still she made her way down to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Just as she was starting to feel a little better Kagome caught sight of something on the floor on the far side of the kitchen and stopped again. Something was definitely off, Kaede never left things lying around on the floor.

Kagome strained her ears but couldn't hear anyone moving in the kitchen, she didn't see any shadows either. Without a sound Kagome moved into the doorway of the kitchen to get a better look around. There were tools on the floor and some wood. It took her a couple of seconds to notice the figure standing in the corner but when she did it took every ounce of strength Kagome had to keep from shouting out in surprise.

There on the far side of the kitchen with his back to her stood the unmistakable silhouette of InuYasha. Kagome held her breath as she watched him standing there. He was standing with his head down and his arms resting on the countertop next to the sink. He didn't move or make any indication he had noticed her enter the room. Kagome thought about backing up as quietly as she could. If he didn't hear her leave the room then maybe she could get out before he noticed her at all. Kagome took one step before InuYasha spoke,

"You weren't going to tell me at all?" InuYasha said in a quiet voice. He didn't turn or even look up when he spoke. Kagome stopped. She felt her heart sink to her toes at InuYasha's words. A long tense moment passed between them where no one moved or said anything. Finally InuYasha straightened up and slowly turned in Kagome's direction. When he finally mustered the courage to look her in the eye Kagome could see the uncertainty and fear InuYasha felt mirrored her own and for some reason it made her feel the tiniest bit less terrified of facing him. Finally InuYasha broke the silence again,

"Why did you run? Why didn't you at least tell me?" He asked. His voice shook slightly which told Kagome he still hadn't quite come to terms with the situation.

"InuYasha ... I'm sorry" She started,

"Telling you just seemed like ... like it would make an extremely complicated situation completely impossible." As Kagome spoke InuYasha's gaze dropped back down to his hands.

"What would you have done InuYasha?" Kagome asked after another long pause,

"Dumped Kikyou and married me? I don't think so!"

Up until now InuYasha hadn't even thought about Kikyou, but now a new wave of anxiety hit him as he thought about what she would do if she found out about this.

"I ... I don't know Kagome." InuYasha answered still looking away from her.

"But I would have tried ... I would have helped you do whatever it was you felt was best for you and the ..." InuYasha couldn't say it. The word caught in his throat as he felt the guilt and panic welling up inside him once more making it hard to breathe again.

Kagome watched InuYasha struggling with the situation and cross the kitchen so stand next to him. He jumped slightly when she placed her hand on his arm.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air." Kagome suggested.

InuYasha didn't say anything but allowed himself to be pulled out of the kitchen and out onto the front porch.

Kagome let go of InuYasha's arm and went and sat down on the top of the stairs leading up the porch. InuYasha watched as Kagome awkwardly bent over and sat down, placing a hand on the top of her belly as she leaned against the wooden railing.

"Kagome ...?" he asked. He was still standing where Kagome had left him. Kagome looked back at him waiting for his question.

"Kagome ... do you think you can ever forgive me for this?" he asked. He was surprised when Kagome smiled back at him.

"InuYasha come here." She said indicating the step next to her. Slowly InuYasha made his way over and sat down.

"When I found out ... I was terrified and angry and honestly I hated you ... But I don't blame you for this." She said. InuYasha was surprised to say the least. He also felt somewhat relieved. If Kagome wasn't holding a grudge against him it would make it a lot easier for him to help her.

"You're taking this a hell of a lot better than I am." InuYasha told Kagome sounding impressed.

"I've had a few months to get used to the idea." Kagome answered making InuYasha let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to make this up to you!" InuYasha said turning serious again.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes ... I'll take full responsibility for all of this ... I'll ..."

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome said cutting him off.

"For starters you can't take responsibility for this. You're twenty and I'm still only seventeen! Last I checked the law frowned on that tiny yet significant age difference. The best thing you can do is to turn around and walked away. Pretend you never saw me, pretend you never found out about any of this."

"What? But your family ... your friend they're worried sick." InuYasha exclaimed unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I've already left. I can't go back now. I need to see this threw to the end. You're not connected to this in anyway so far so don't make it even more complicated by getting involved InuYasha."

InuYasha sat stunned unsure of what to say.

"I don't know if I can do that ..." he said.

"You said you'd do whatever it takes to help right?" InuYasha nodded his head.

"Well this is the best and only way you can help me." Kagome finished.

InuYasha didn't like the idea at all but if that was what she wanted of him then what else could he do? Not really knowing what else he could possibly say he slowly got up and went back into the house. A few minutes later he reappeared with his gear. He looked around and saw Kagome was gone. He waited a few more minutes before walking down the stairs and starting off across the lawn for the path.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned to see Kagome coming out of the house. She ran as best she could across the lawn to where InuYasha was standing and handed him an envelope. InuYasha flipped it around to see what it said. 'To Mom. Love Kagome.'

"Do you think you can come up with a believable explanation for how you got your hands on that?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Remember, you never saw me, you don't know where I am, and you don't know anything about this." Kagome finished smoothing her hands over her belly to imply the baby inside. InuYasha nodded again. His eyes lingered for a moment on Kagome's belly before he finally turned to leave. He got a few meters before he stopped and turned back.

"Kagome ... what exactly is your plan?" he asked. Kagome hesitated in answering, not sure how he would feel about it. But he was the father and had a right to know,

"Kaede is helping me find a family to adopt it. Apparently she has some old connections with children's aid and they might already have a family that's interested." Kagome watched InuYasha's expression as she spoke. Even when she had finished his face stayed the same unreadable expression as when he'd asked his question. He stared at her for another moment and then turned and disappeared into the trees.

Well that's all for this chapter.

From a number of the reviews and messages I got from people, this was a much anticipated event in the story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone

Thanks for reading, hope you stick around to read more! And don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Decisions

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

**HAPPY CANADA DAY! ****HAPPY CANADA DAY! **HAPPY CANADA DAY! **HAPPY CANADA DAY! **HAPPY CANADA DAY! **HAPPY CANADA DAY! **********

Chapter Six Decisions

InuYasha lay silently staring up at his bedroom ceiling. The sun had already risen into the sky outside signalling the start to a new day, but InuYasha barely noticed as his mind was still trapped in the events of the day before.

The drive home from Kaede's had been significantly less enjoyable then the drive there. Even once he'd gotten home he'd still felt restless, unable to relax. The phone had rung several times over the course of the evening but InuYasha didn't answer it knowing it would be Kikyou on the other end wanting to know where he was and what he was up to. He simply did not have the energy to deal with her. Finally InuYasha had decided to go to bed early hoping to lose his troubles in his dreams. Instead he lay awake all night, unable to close his eyes without seeing a vision of Kagome sitting on Kaede's front porch, her hand resting gently on her belly where HIS child was growing.

His child. The idea still made his stomach churn uncomfortably. InuYasha had never thought of himself as 'father' material, he wasn't ready for the responsibility of raising a child. He kept telling himself that what Kagome was doing was the best possible outcome for this crazy situation they had found themselves in, but it still left an awful empty feeling in his gut.

InuYasha had counted himself lucky Kagome hadn't simply screamed rape to cover up the whole deal. He couldn't deny he hadn't raped Kagome since he still didn't remember any of that night, and the baby was evidence enough that he had at the very least had sex with Kagome who, to make things even worse, was a minor. Either way he would be screwed. But instead Kagome had run away, hiding the baby and removing any evidence that InuYasha had any involvement. However in sparing him she was now sacrificing so much of herself.

InuYasha sat up on his bed. His mind buzzed with endless thoughts and questions, none of which he had answers to. Slowly he looked around and spotted the letter Kagome had given him for her mom. With a heavy sigh, he reached over and picked the envelope up off his bedside table. He turned it around so the words neatly written across the front were right side up. He tried to imagine the scene that would unfold when he handed the letter over to Kagome's mother.

First she would stare wide eyed in disbelieving at the paper. Then she would probably start crying as she peppered InuYasha with a thousand questions as to how he had come to have the letter in his possession. InuYasha would, of course, have come up with some vague yet believable lie to dismiss any suspicions that he had actually seen or may know where Kagome was. Kagome's mother would then tare open the letter and read the hollow words of hope Kagome had written to let her mother know that she was alright. InuYasha could only hope that Kagome had put something in the letter that could give her mother some small amount of reassurance that her daughter was indeed safe and would come home soon.

InuYasha continued to stare at the letter. He had expected something like this to come in the mail but he had never imagined that he would have to deliver it personally or that he would in fact be behind the reason for all the mayhem that had descended on Kagome's family.

Finally after several minutes InuYasha got himself up off his bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. He hoped the hot water would help to clear his mind and steady his nerves but an hour later he stood outside Kagome's house feeling as uncertain as ever. He stood on the front porch for a moment before raising his hand and knocking on the door. The door swung open a moment later revealing Kagome's grandfather in the entrance way. The old man stared up at InuYasha with a disapproving glare.

Mr. Higurashi had never approved of InuYasha, believing he was less then deserving of his granddaughter's attention and he made sure InuYasha knew it. He enjoyed pointing out the young man's flaws and short comings at every opportunity. Normally InuYasha either ignored the insults or teased the old man in return but now InuYasha couldn't help wonder what he would think if he ever found out what InuYasha had done to Kagome. The thought alone was enough to shake InuYasha's resolve and he almost backed off the front porch but at that moment Kikyou appeared next to her grandfather.

"InuYasha!" she squealed happily as she pushed past the old man and launched herself out the front door throwing her arms around InuYasha's neck.

"Where have you been? I called you all last night!" She said sounding rather annoyed that he hadn't come when called.

"Um ya I'm Sorry about that Kikyou ... I kind of got hung up at my friend's house and was real tired when I got home and just crashed." InuYasha answered as he gently pulling Kikyou off himself. A grunting sound reminded both of them that Kikyou's grandfather was still standing there. Looking back at the doorway the old man now had his arms crossed against his chest and, if possible, looked even more disapproving.

"Come on InuYasha. Let's go somewhere we can be alone." Kikyou said with a sly smile. She whispered the last part so her grandfather wouldn't hear. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and started to pull him down the porch but InuYasha held his ground.

"Wait Kikyou!" He started. Kikyou gave him a questioning look as she turned back towards him.

"I need to talk to your aunt for a minute … There's something I need to give her." He said turning back towards the door. Without another word he slid past Kikyou's grandfather and into the house. He made his way through the house into the living room where he found Kagome's mother sitting quietly on the couch. She was sitting with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side resting on her hand. She looked tired and worn out.

Souta suddenly appeared from the kitchen and stopped when he saw InuYasha standing there.

"InuYasha?" he asked. Kikyou and her grandfather appeared in the room at the same time also watching InuYasha curiously. At the sound of Souta's voice, his mother looked up. InuYasha met her gaze and felt his stomach drop uncomfortably, but he managed to keep his calm and serious exterior.

"Souta, would you make your mom a cup of tea?" InuYasha asked as he finally stepped towards the couch. Souta hesitated a moment before disappearing back into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi gave InuYasha an odd look not understanding what was going on or why he appeared so serious.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked moving next to the couch. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and he sat next to her. InuYasha was silent for a second before he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"I found this in my bag when I was unpacking ..." He lied as he pulled the envelope from his jacket pocket. InuYasha couldn't help but think how much easier this would be if he didn't know where the letter was coming from. If he had instead stayed oblivious to the whole situation and simply found the letter as he said he had. He would be handing the letter over with confidence and most likely indifference to the reasons behind it. Instead all he felt was an unjustified terror that somehow Kagome's mother would see right through him even though it was impossible for her to know there was any connection between him and Kagome.

Kagome's mother's eyes slowly widened as she read the words written across the envelope. Slowly she extended her hands out to take it from InuYasha. As the light weight of the letter came to rest in Mrs. Higurashi's finger tips she looked up at InuYasha. He could see the pleading expression in her eyes that he'd prepared himself for.

"Where? ... Where did you get it?" She asked him.

"I ... I don't know. I found it at the bottom of my work bag when I was unpacking ... it could have come from anywhere ..." he lied again. Kagome's mother stared at him for a long moment as if somehow she could will him to remember some tiny clue as to where her daughter was. InuYasha held her gaze, not wanted to appear guilty or secretive by looking away. Finally she broke her stare and turned back to the letter. She hesitated only a second before ripping it open.

InuYasha stood up and started to walk away. He didn't want to see any more. He also didn't want to appear as if he cared what was in the letter. He glanced at Kikyou as he moved towards the kitchen and the back door. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression. For a second he thought he saw her eyes flash angrily, as if she knew something, but it was so quick he couldn't be sure. A soft sob brought InuYasha's attention back to the couch he'd just left. His seat was now occupied by Kikyou's grandfather who was reading the letter over Kagome's mother's shoulder. Kagome's mother had a hand over her mouth as tears started to run down her cheeks. She suddenly looked up at InuYasha and for the first time in weeks smiled. Clearly whatever Kagome had written had the desired effect. InuYasha quickly turned and continued through the kitchen, passing Souta headed in the opposite direction as he went.

InuYasha didn't stop until he reached his house. He quickly made his way inside to his bedroom where he found the nearest corner and slumped down into it. He couldn't get the look Kagome's mother had given him out of his head. She hadn't said a word but she had still thanked him. She trusted him, trusted his honesty and sincerity. The terror he had felt before was now replaced with a sickening sense of guilt that shook him to his very core.

Kagome wanted him to forget everything. Wanted him pretend none of this ever happened. How could he do that after all this?

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha jumped as Kikyou's voice rang out from somewhere in the house. She must have followed him back and let herself in. He got to his feet just as Kikyou appeared at his bedroom door. Her eyes found his and her expression became mute. InuYasha however was exhausted from a lack of sleep and the trying events of the past twenty four hours and his emotions were now clearly displayed on his face for anyone to see.

Kikyou stared him straight in the eye as she slowly made her way across the room. She paused directly in front of InuYasha and without a word she reached up and kissed his lips. InuYasha tentatively returned the kiss as her graceful fingers came up and caressed his face lovingly. She moved as close as she could to InuYasha allowing her body to melt into his. Kikyou's hands then began to travel down InuYasha's arms. She pulled InuYasha's hands to her waist encouraging him to touch her body.

InuYasha deepened the kiss as his hands slipped beneath Kikyou's shirt and met the warm, smooth skin of her back. The nervousness and fear that had InuYasha all tied up in knots slowly ebbed away as he began to lose himself in the familiarity of Kikyou's body. In the most uncertain moment of his life this was something he knew and he trusted. The smell of her hair the feel of her skin, the moaning breaths she made when his fingers caressed her just so. It was a feeling he'd felt so many times over he'd long lost count. If Kagome wanted him to forget everything and go on as if nothing had changed then what else could he do? He was an irresponsible, immature, insensitive kid with no business taking care of any child. Kagome was better off without him, so that's exactly what he would do. Forget!

InuYasha suddenly spun Kikyou around and shoved her against the wall. Kikyou grinned against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. InuYasha pressed his pelvis flush against Kikyou's, effectively pinning her to the wall. InuYasha was so used to having sex with Kikyou he didn't need to ask permission or worry about what she liked. He just did as he pleased and in moments like this when he was tired or feeling particularly passionate or stressed and needing desperately to let off steam, he could be rather rough. Kikyou never complained. In fact the rougher he was the more it seemed to turn her on. As InuYasha began to pull at Kikyou's shirt, a thought came to him. What if this was how he had acted with Kagome? She had been so drunk at the time she wouldn't have had a chance in hell of fighting him off. What if he had unconsciously led Kagome back to his house and then in a drunken state of confusion forced himself on her thinking she was Kikyou.

InuYasha all but ripped Kikyou's shirt open as he tried to force the thought from his mind. He focused his mind on the girl squirming beneath his hands. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down Kikyou's neck. He kissed her skin, tasting its sweet familiarity as Kikyou's quiet breathy moans began to fill the room. Without warning InuYasha slid his hands over Kikyou's butt and with a kick jerk, hoisted her into the air. Kikyou let out a sharp yelp in surprise but instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around InuYasha's waist. InuYasha hugged Kikyou's body tightly to him as he carried her over to his bed. He let her fall back onto the bed and ground his groin between her legs as he bent over her to reclaim her neck. Kikyou let out a loud yearning groan as she pulled at InuYasha's shirt. InuYasha didn't like the interference and leaned back pulling the shirt off himself as quick as he could and threw it in a corner. Kikyou took the opportunity to remove her own shirt but didn't have time for anything else as InuYasha pushed her back against the bed again. His hands quickly moved to her breasts, pushing her bra up giving him access to her firm, voluptuous mounds. One hand kneaded Kikyou's breast while his lips claimed the opposite nipple. Kikyou arched her back off the bed pushing herself harder against InuYasha's firm body.

InuYasha could feel the heat growing between his legs. The lust to burry himself deep inside Kikyou warm wetness was unbearable. His hands abandoned Kikyou's breasts and moved down her smooth, firm body till he hit the waist of her jeans. Without taking his mouth from her flesh, he made quick work of the button and zipper. Only then did he finally sit up. He grabbed either side of Kikyou's pants and pulled them down so forcefully he lifted her clear off the bed. Then his hands went to his own pants. His fingers fumbled with the belt buckle until it finally came free. He looked up as he was about to push his pants down over his hips and was met with a frightening sight. Kagome was staring back at him. A terrified and confused expression on her face as she lay beneath him with her clothes half torn off.

Although she wouldn't remember any of it the next morning, she must have been terrified at the time. InuYasha knew she was a virgin but he probably hadn't cared as he'd held her down. Kagome was so innocent and shy, there was no way she would have even known how to instigate such an intimate encounter. He had probably forced himself into her, ignoring her cries of pain. He would have thrust into her completely uncaring about the consequences to Kagome's body and not a thought to the child she would later end up carrying.

InuYasha felt his heart racing again, his lung seemed to have seized up and stopped working. He felt as if he were suffocating again. He was only mildly aware of a voice asking if he was ok. He backed away and stumbled to the washroom where he headed straight for the toilet and proceeded to throw up. His stomach clenched painfully as it emptied its meagre contents into the bowl. InuYasha sat back when he was finished, falling against the bathtub he gasped for air. Kikyou appeared at the bathroom door with a startled and worried look on her face.

"InuYasha? ... Are you ok?" she asked.

InuYasha just stared at her. Had what he just seen and felt been real? A memory of that night? Or the workings of his worst fears come to fruition? Had he really raped Kagome? Just the thought made his stomach heave painfully again.

Kikyou appeared at his side. Her hands glided over his forehead and shoulders reassuringly. She was gentle and calming but InuYasha still recoiled at her touch.

"InuYasha what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked again. InuYasha didn't look up at her but shook his head 'no'.

InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Everything he did, everywhere he went something would remind him of her and what had happened between them. There was no way he could simply forget about her. There was no way he could simply forget that he had fathered a child with her. How could he live with himself if he abandoned them?

* * *

><p>It was getting late as Kagome and Kaede walked side by side, each holding the halter of a horse as they led the animals back towards the barn for the night. Suddenly Kaede stopped, her eyes catching sight of something coming towards them from the trees. Kagome looked from Kaede to where her eyes fell. She put a hand over her eyes blocking sun as she strained to see what it was in the fading light.<p>

"What is he doing here?" Kagome suddenly said aloud as the figure got close enough to be recognised as that of InuYasha.

InuYasha marched straight up to the two women.

"Hey Kaede." He said. Kaede didn't say anything as she looked from InuYasha to Kagome to see what would happen next.

It had been two weeks since the fateful visit where InuYasha had found Kagome and learned about the baby. Kagome hadn't told Kaede that InuYasha had found out about her. She hadn't wanted Kaede to become suspicious of InuYasha. Now she couldn't believe he was so brassily confronting her.

"InuYasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I told you to leave this alone!" Kagome warned not giving InuYasha a chance to reply.

"Kagome? ... InuYasha? ... I don't understand." Kaede interrupted as she looked from one young face to the other.

Without hesitation InuYasha turned to the old woman and answered,

"I'm sorry Kaede. I know Kagome from the town where we both live ... and I'm also the father of her baby."

Kaede was taken aback by this sudden and surprising news. Her expression quickly evolved from one of shock to one of severe disappointment. She stepped forwards and without warning slapped InuYasha across the face,

"You were raised better then that young man!" Kaede scolded.

"It's bad enough what you do with that girlfriend of yours without being married but you had to taint this young girl as well?" she continued.

InuYasha didn't say anything. His eyes were cast downwards out of shame but he held his ground.

"InuYasha I told you to forget this. I don't need your help!" Kagome interjected angrily.

InuYasha again said nothing in his defence. Instead a small smile graced his lips and he looked down at Kagome's belly.

"Fine. Then I'm not here to help you!" he started.

"I'm here to help out Kaede!" he finished. As he did he took hold of the halter of the horse Kaede had been leading and walked her into the barn leaving Kaede and Kagome standing shocked in his wake.

Kaede lead the remaining horse into the barn while Kagome went up to the house. She stopped at the porch and sat down on the steps facing the barn. She couldn't believe InuYasha had come back. Why was he insisting on complicating the situation further?

It was a while before Kaede finally emerged from the barn. She slowly made her way up to the house where Kagome was waiting. Kagome wondered if she had talked with InuYasha and what he may have told her. Kaede paused as she came up to the house. Kagome looked up into the woman's wise old eyes and could see that Kaede now knew more about her situation then Kagome had ever care for her to, or anyone for that matter.

Without a word Kaede walked up the stairs and into the house. Kagome knew the old woman was trying to tell her something. Kaede was telling her that she needed to confront InuYasha, to talk to him and understand why he had come back.

Night had settled on the hill side when Kagome finally made her way to the barn door. She pushed the door open as quietly as she could and slipped inside. Kagome was surprised to see the old fashioned oil lamps had been lit on the walls providing a warm glow to the barn. She searched the darkness for any sign of movement but InuYasha was no where to be seen. The only sound was the soft slow breathing coming from the horses' stalls.

Kagome made her way down the length of the building keeping her eyes and ears open. As she neared the far end she noticed a swatch of light hitting the roof from high up in the hayloft. The light didn't share the same warm life that the oil lamps did. Instead it was a colder, harsher electric light, like from a flashlight or lamp. Kagome wasn't sure how InuYasha had gotten up into the old hayloft but there was no doubt in her mind that he was up there.

She could already feel the anxiety welling up inside her but she knew she had to talk to him. She cleared her throat loudly to see if that would get his attention. Nothing happened. Kagome rolled her eyes now feeling a little silly.

"InuYasha ...?" She called up towards the light. After a second the light shifted and InuYasha appeared at the edge of the loft. He held a flashlight in his hand which he now directed down at the ground where Kagome stood.

"Kagome?" He answered sounding surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He continued.

"Oh I don't know ... I was just chilling out. Taking a little vacation in the woods for the summer and then you randomly dropped in after I thought we had agreed you would stay away and Oh ya to top it all off you told Kaede you are the father of this baby I've got inside me! ... You don't think maybe we've got a few things to talk about?" Kagome answered, her every word dripping with sarcasm.

InuYasha opened and closed his mouth a few times unsure of how to respond.

"Well I kind of meant what are you doing here so late ... but you're right. The sooner we talk about this the better." InuYasha said before disappearing from sight. He reappeared a moment later at the top of a tall ladder hidden along the far wall of the barn. As he jumped down onto the floor and turned towards Kagome he realized she was staring at him rather curiously.

"What?" he asked. Kagome looked up the ladder and then back down at InuYasha.

"Are you sleeping up there?" she asked.

"Ah ... ya I am." InuYasha answered sounding a little embarrassed.

"It's my punishment. Kaede won't let me in the house."

As serious as the situation was Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"And about what I said to Kaede ... I'm sorry about telling her so abruptly but I can't afford to be dishonest with Kaede." He added.

"I guess if anyone had to know at least it's her ... besides it was worth it to see you get slapped!" Kagome said giving him a knowing look. Now it was InuYasha's turn to laugh.

A long awkward silence settled between them. There was so much they needed to talk about but neither of them knew where to start. Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably which did not go unnoticed by InuYasha.

"Why don't you sit down?" InuYasha said as he pushed a square hay bale over on its side to make a comfortable seat for her. Kagome was feeling very tired and accepted the offer graciously. She leaned over and sat down awkwardly. She was wearing a white t-shirt and overalls which really emphasised the appearance of her growing baby belly. She still wasn't huge but it was clear she was already a few months along. InuYasha watched as Kagome settled into her seat and placed her hands on her stomach. Kagome watched InuYasha's expression as he stared at her belly. It was the same unreadable look he had worn when he'd turned and walked away two weeks ago. Finally Kagome broke the silence,

"InuYasha ... Why did you come back?" she asked. InuYasha's gaze shifted from her belly to Kagome's face.

"I ... I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't just forget like you wanted me to. I couldn't forget what happened ... what you were going through ... It's been the only thing on my mind since I left. I would have come straight back but there was a job I couldn't get out of." InuYasha confessed.

"InuYasha trust me. You don't want to be apart of this." Kagome insisted but InuYasha cut her off.

"I need to be here ... I need to take responsibility for my child." He said.

"InuYasha it's not yours. It's not mine either! This baby will find an amazing home with people who will love it and take care of it and it will never know anything about us or the messed up situation it came from."

InuYasha stared Kagome in the eye trying to carefully formulate his next words.

"Kagome ... what if ... What if I wanted the baby?" he asked trying to sound as serious as he could.

"You're kidding me right?" Kagome said with a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm not kidding." InuYasha answered.

"No ... No!" Kagome repeated unable to believe what she was hearing. Of all the things InuYasha could have said Kagome was the least prepared for this.

"InuYasha you're never around. You're always off working and you have school starting again in like a week!" Kagome pointed out.

"I dropped out." InuYasha answered.

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"I can always go back sometime down the road." InuYasha said.

"And as for work, I've either quit or found replacements for all my remaining jobs. I'll find a job working in town somewhere." InuYasha continued. Kagome just couldn't believe it. He was serious.

"No." Kagome said again.

"Kagome I promise to honour your wishes and make sure you never have any involvement or responsibility for the child." InuYasha said trying to cover every possible reason Kagome could object.

"I can't live in the same town as this baby and not be involved ... and how is that going to look if I'm gone for nine months and then I randomly return and you randomly show up with a new baby!" Kagome said.

"I'll stay here for a while with Kaede. She loves kids!" InuYasha answered.

"And what about Kikyou? What does she think about you leaving school... and do you really think she will accept some random baby you bring home from one of your trips?"

InuYasha fell silent. He didn't have an answer for that one.

"Kagome ..." He started again in a quiet voice,

"You don't know what it's like to grow up feeling like you have nothing ... you are nothing. I don't want to be responsible for a child growing up like that because of a mistake I made.

"InuYasha ..."

"Kagome please don't do this ... give me a chance to make this right?" InuYasha said as he crouched down in front of her. He could see the conflict in Kagome's eyes. He was messing with her plan and that plan was the only thing that had kept her going so far.

"... No" Kagome said again. She saw the hope in InuYasha's eyes fade but his determination was still strong. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Kagome suddenly inhaled sharply as if she'd been surprised by something. Her hand flew to her belly and she tried to sit up.

"Kagome...? Kagome what's wrong." InuYasha asked sounding worried. Kagome didn't answer, she just stared at her belly as if waiting for something. Then a smile graced her lips and she looked up at InuYasha.

"What is it?" He asked still unsure of what exactly was going on.

"It kicked!" Kagome said. InuYasha stared back at Kagome with a stunned expression.

"What do you mean it kicked?" he asked sounding unsure.

"The baby moved and I felt it." Kagome said.

"Aren't babies supposed to do that?" InuYasha asked nervously. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This is the first time I've felt a definite kick." Kagome said as she held his hand against her. InuYasha stayed very still as he tried to feel something.

"I don't feel anything." InuYasha said after a moment. He sounded disappointed and it made Kagome feel bad. She sat up and proceeded to unclip her overalls. She flipped the front down thinking that maybe he couldn't feel the baby through the think denim material. Once more she took InuYasha's hand and placed it on her belly. They sat in complete silence for several minutes waiting. Just as InuYasha was about give up and remove his hand he felt it. Kagome watched as a huge smiled spread across InuYasha's face.

"Oh ... I felt it!" He said.

"I really felt it!"

Kagome smiled back at him but inside she was feeling less than happy. She watched the excitement in InuYasha's eyes as he put his other hand on her stomach. He really was serious about wanting to keep the baby. The very idea terrified her. She couldn't imagine living in the same town as a baby she had given birth to but could have no connection to. She felt a surge of emotions as she felt the baby give a hard kick again. So far she had managed to stay completely detached from the baby, avoiding any emotional attachment to it. Now that InuYasha was around she foresaw that to be very difficult to continue to do.

The next morning dawned grey and damp as a thick fog rolled down from the high mountains. InuYasha was up early ready to start work on repairing some of the more minor issues with the buildings he had never had time to get to before. As he made his way outside he caught sight of Kaede marching briskly across the lawn from the house. There was a definite determination to her stride and the purposeful way in which she was swinging her arms made InuYasha's heart sink. Something was wrong and Kaede was not happy about it. Sure enough as soon as Kaede was within range she started yelling.

"InuYasha how dare you!" She started.

"How dare you keep Kagome out all night? The barn is no place for her to be sleeping and to top it all off I don't think it's all that appropriate for you two to be ..." Kaede ranted as she came to a halt in front of InuYasha.

"Kaede wait. What are you talking about?" InuYasha said trying to cut her off.

"Kagome spending the night in the barn with you! That is what I am talking about!" she yelled louder still. InuYasha's face suddenly became very pale and Kaede faltered in her assault.

"Kagome isn't with you?" Kaede asked seeing the confusion on InuYasha's face.

"But she's not in the house. Her bed hasn't been slept in... So where is she?" Kaede asked sounding very worried.

"She's running again ..." InuYasha said as he realized what was going on.

"She wouldn't ... InuYasha?" Kaede called out but InuYasha was already gone. He took off at a dead run across the grass tot he trees. He didn't stop until he got to his truck. He started the ignition and ripped down the dirt road as fast as he could. He had to find her before she disappeared again.

Ok that is it for now. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far and please don't forget to Review Please!

Happy Canada Day to Everyone!

Don't Forget to Hug a Canuck if you can find one! (Even if it's not July 1st anymore when you read this! LoL)


	7. History of a Child

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Seven History of a Child

InuYasha sped down the highway. His eyes were heavy as he focused on the road ahead. He hadn't slept in nearly twenty four hours. The only thing on his mind was finding Kagome before she disappeared again.

Kaede was combing every inch of the trails through the hills but so far she'd turned up nothing. InuYasha had stopped in every town off the highway asking if anyone had seen a young pregnant girl passing through. He knew Kagome wasn't stupid and he had a strong feeling she wouldn't be trying to make it off road through the woods again. His gut told him she was headed for the first bus station she could get to. If she managed to get on a bus before he found her, he would probably never catch up with her.

InuYasha didn't understand what Kagome was thinking. Where did she think she could go that she would be as safe and as well cared for as with Kaede? The whole reason she ran away in the first place was so no one would know about the baby. Now she was risking being seen by someone who might recognize her.

After hours of riding alone in his truck, stopping at every truck stop, gas station and bus depot on the way, he'd had a lot of time to think. His mind kept running over and over trying to remember if there was anything Kagome had said or done that he should have caught onto. Something that should have told him she was going to run again. When Kagome had left the barn that night she had seemed tired but relaxed. There was nothing to indicate she had been so upset by InuYasha's return that she would risk everything by taking off again. But InuYasha knew there was no other explanation then his coming back that could explain why Kagome had left.

InuYasha yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. Suddenly the low gas light on the truck blinked on and a sharp beep rang out. InuYasha let out another sigh. Thankfully he was just coming up to a truck stop consisting of a gas station and a quaint little diner. He pulled into the gas station and slid out of the driver's seat. It was very early in the morning and there were very few people around. He filled up the truck and then proceeded inside to pay for the gas.

"Good Morning sir." A pleasant middle aged woman said as she greeted him at the cash register. InuYasha nodded and smiled at her.

"Just the gas then?" she asked. InuYasha nodded his head again.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to eat or a coffee young man? You look like you could use one!" she persisted giving him a knowing look.

"Thank you very much but no. I really need to keep going." InuYasha answered. The women didn't say anything but moved down the counter and grabbed a white mug and a coffee pot.

"Sit down a minute son." The woman said placing the mug down on the counter.

"Please I don't" InuYasha started.

"You're not going to end up anywhere but a hospital if you fall asleep in your truck!" She said cutting him off as she filled up the mug. InuYasha just stared at her.

"It's on the house." The woman added giving InuYasha a gentle smile and without another word she moved off down the counter to help another customer.

InuYasha looked from the coffee mug to his truck parked outside and then around the diner. There were only a few people there, a couple of construction workers, probably having breakfast before their shift started, and an older man who looked like he might be a truck driver sitting halfway down the counter.

Finally InuYasha sat down on one of the high bar stools and took the coffee mug lifting it to his lips. It was good coffee for a little middle of nowhere diner like this, but then again he was so tired and hungry, motor oil probably would have tasted good.

The diner was quiet except for the man sitting down the counter a little ways. He and the friendly waitress that had given InuYasha the coffee were talking like old friends. InuYasha didn't intend to listen but it was hard not to overhear even their quiet conversation in the almost empty diner.

"You're beautiful Elaine! Have I ever told you that!" the man said in a low gruff voice.

"Oh bull! I know you only love me for my lemon meringue pie." The waitress answered with a laugh as she pushed a plate with an extra large slice of pie towards the man.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your old face here Benny. Are those old highways still treating you good?" Elaine asked as she filled the man's coffee mug.

"Oh just the same old routes on the same old dusty trails!" he answered through a mouthful of pie.

"You should settle down Benny! Find yourself a good woman and retire!" she teased.

"I don't need anyone else as long as I got you my dear!" the man answered with a wide smile.

"Ya, me AND my pie!" Elaine answered as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know I did have some company last night. Picked up an unusual hitch hiker yesterday afternoon a ways back down the highway." The man said as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"You shouldn't be picking up strange people at night Benny! I don't want to hear you've been gutted and left on the side of the road for the money in your wallet or something. You just never know with strangers!" Elaine scolded as she pointed a finger at the old truck driver.

"No no, Nothing like that!" the man responded as he rolled his eyes and waved a hand absentmindedly in front of him.

"It was a girl. She was a real pretty young thing … and pregnant to. I think she was trying to hide it cause she was wearing this big baggy t-shirt you see. I could still tell though … She was just walking along the highway. Felt sorry for her so I pulled over and offered her a ride…."

"WHERE!"

InuYasha suddenly appeared at the man's side. He grabbed his shoulder and turned the man so he was seeing him face to face. The man was startled by the sudden intrusion and just stared wide eyed at InuYasha for a minute.

"WHERE is she? WHERE did you take her?" InuYasha all but yelled as he shook the man.

"What the hell are you going on about?" The man finally responded sounding very annoyed.

" … the young pregnant girl? WHERE did you take her?" InuYasha answered shaking the man again.

"Let go of me!" The man bellowed as he got to his feet and pushed InuYasha off him. The man was taller than InuYasha and looked to outweigh him by at least sixty or seventy pounds. Still InuYasha didn't back down from him.

"Please …. I've got to find her!" InuYasha pleaded stepping towards the man again.

The man looked from InuYasha to Elaine who was standing back from the counter with a nervous look on her face as she watched the two men.

"Why do you want to know?" The man finally asked.

"I'm her friend. She needs my help. I've been looking everywhere for her. Everywhere! I have to find her!" There was a desperation in InuYasha's voice as he spoke that he didn't intend to come out. The man continued to look InuYasha up and down with a disapproving look.

"How do I know she's not running from you?" The man asked.

"I … I …" The truth was she was running from him but not for the reasons they were probably assuming. InuYasha looked from the man to the waitress and back as he tried to think of something that could convince them he was sincerely worried about Kagome and just wanted to help her.

"I swear I mean her no harm. I really just need to find her … I need …." InuYasha ran his hands threw his hair in frustration. He was exhausted and a mess and he knew he sounded like a babbling idiot, if he was this guy he probably wouldn't tell him where Kagome was either.

"Calm down young man." Elaine said as she came around the counter and walked up next to him.

"I can't calm down. I need to find her. She's getting farther away every minute!" InuYasha yelled.

"Sit down for a second and explain to us what is going on?" Elaine said as she tried to coax InuYasha to the nearest bar stool but InuYasha wouldn't sit.

"I can't explain … I can't say anything … I promised … she made me promise I wouldn't talk about it, that I wouldn't tell anyone!" He answered as he continued to rant out of frustration.

"Well can you tell us your name at least?" Elaine asked. She spoke in a calm motherly voice to try and calm InuYasha down.

"Um …. InuYasha." He answered somewhat hesitantly.

"InuYasha?" the man said questioningly.

"Yes …. Why?" InuYasha asked nervously. The man didn't answer right away. He looked back at Elaine.

"What is it Benny?" She asked him as he stared at her.

"That young girl barely said two words to me the whole ride. I got a "Hello" and a "where you going" that's about it. She wouldn't even give me her name." The man said. He turned his gaze back to InuYasha.

"But she fell asleep while I was driving and she talked in her sleep."

InuYasha didn't say anything. His mind raced with the hundreds of things she could have said and most of what came to mind probably wouldn't help his cause at the moment.

"She said, 'I'm sorry InuYasha.' " The man finished.

That was the last thing InuYasha had expected him to say. Why was Kagome sorry? Maybe she was feeling guilty for leaving again. If she was feeling guilty about running away then maybe there was still a chance he could bring her back home.

Benny and Elaine watched InuYasha carefully. He did seem honestly concerned about this girl. Finally Benny let out a long sigh and sat back down on his stool.

"You better not make me regret this kid!" He said. InuYasha instantly perked up.

"I let her out at the bus station in Pettson when I stopped to make a delivery. It's a small town several kilometers north of here." Benny's face was serious as he spoke.

"Thank you!" InuYasha shouted back as he was already almost out the door.

"Wait kid!" Benny yelled but InuYasha was gone.

"What's wrong?" Elaine asked seeing the troubled look on Benny's face as InuYasha's truck peeled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the highway.

"I dropped that girl off hours ago. She's probably long gone by now!" he answered. Elaine put her hand on Benny's shoulder.

"I don't know why … but something tells me you did the right thing hun. They'll be ok." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oy …" Benny said with a groan as he turned back to finish his pie,

"Stupid kids … I'm too old for this stuff!" he said before lifting his fork to his mouth.

.

…

.

Kagome sat on the floor of the bus station with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. One hand held onto her small bag of belongings while her other clutched her bus ticket tightly to her chest. She was sore from head to toe. The only thing more uncomfortable then the hard bare floor was the hard narrow chairs in the waiting room. Her feet and legs hurt, her back hurt and she was so hungry her stomach hadn't stopped growling in what seemed like hours. She was cold, dirty, tired and she had never felt so alone in all her life. Even that first night she had run away, alone and lost in that storm had seemed better than this. At that time she really was alone but she didn't really have anything to lose. Now, however, she was running away from people who cared for her and wanted to help her despite the mess she was in.

The reality of everything was sinking in again. She hadn't truly realized how lucky she was to stumble onto Kaede's old house. Kaede had taken her in, treated her with kindness and understanding. Out here in the real world everything was cold and unfriendly. Everyone who saw her always looked at her belly first and her face second. Their eyes saying more than their lips ever would. She knew what was going on behind every set of eyes she felt staring at her. They all thought she was an irresponsible tramp. Some 'easy to get on her back' girl who got herself pregnant. Kagome also saw pity, but it wasn't for her, it was for the baby. They all figured this child wouldn't stand a chance with a dead beat kid like her for a mom.

The bus station was almost empty now. The only people around were a young couple at the ticket counter and a quiet man wearing a hat that hid his face. It was very early in the morning but Kagome new there had to be a restaurant or at the very least a corner store that would be opening soon. She desperately needed to find some food and quickly as her bus was scheduled to leave in twenty five minutes.

With a painful grunt Kagome struggled slowly to her feet. Her stiff legs were cramped up something horrible as she took a few limping steps towards the main door. Taking a few deep breaths Kagome made her way through the small lobby trying to appear as inconspicuous as she could. The cold uncomfortable feeling she got when she was being watched raced up the back of her neck again and she looked up to see the man who's face had been hidden by his hat now starring at her. He pushed his hat up and watched her for several seconds before his lips curled up into a disconcerting grin. Something about him made Kagome's stomach churn uncomfortably and she quickly turned away and headed out the main doors of the station.

Luckily there was a small twenty-four hour gas station down the street where Kagome bought herself an egg salad sandwich and a small carton of chocolate milk. It was nothing fancy and the bread tasted a little stale but it felt good to have food in her stomach again. It was still very early in the morning and the small town streets were very quiet. As Kagome slowly made her way back to the bus station she started feeling just ever so slightly better. Looking up in the direction of the bus station Kagome suddenly faltered. Standing on the sidewalk with his back leaning against the side of a building was the man from the lobby of the bus station. He had his hat pulled down low again hiding most of his face and his arm crossed over his chest. The site of the suspicious looking man made Kagome feel uncomfortable. The bus station was so close Kagome sped up her pace to get past him and back to the safety of the bus station where there were, at least, a few more people.

Kagome kept her head down and her hand clutching her bag tightly against her body, as she moved quickly past the man without looking at him. Just as she pasted him something suddenly was pressed firmly against her back. Kagome felt more then saw the man come sliding up behind her and grab her arm. Her entire body froze as the object against her back turned and dug in against her side, feeling unmistakably like a knife. The man's voice whispered in her ear sounding unnervingly confident.

"Don't make a sound or I'll kill the baby!"

Fear gripped Kagome so tight she couldn't think. Her mind raced with all the horrible possibilities of what was going to happen to her as the man's grip tightened on her arm and pulled her quickly backwards between the two buildings where no one could see them. Once a few meters back down the narrow alleyway the man moved the knife and pulled Kagome's hands together. Kagome closed her eyes as she suddenly felt something tighten around her wrists tying them together. Then the man grabbed Kagome's shoulder and jerked her around so she was facing him.

Kagome was so terrified she seemed to have become utterly paralyzed, unable to scream or move or fight back. Her mind however was very alert and aware of everything that was happening and could happen. The thought that he might hurt the baby terrified her most.

The man stayed quiet at first as he pushed Kagome back, pinning her against the wall behind her. He smiled at her as he gave her an appraising look up and down. He leaned in close to running his nose from Kagome shoulder to his ear and inhaled deeply smelling her skin.

"I like dirty girls!" He said in a quiet, hungry sort of tone. Kagome shivered uncontrollably as at his words.

"Please … please don't!" Kagome stuttered quietly as she tried to turn her head away from the man. Her voice was so meek and helpless sounding the man just laughed at her.

"Come on … Clearly you've done this before!" The man answered as he pressed his hand hard against Kagome stomach implying the baby. She could feel the handle of the knife between his palm and her body and instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Stop! Don't touch …." Kagome yelped but she was cut off as the knife suddenly appeared at Kagome's throat.

"I told you to stay quiet!" The man said, his tone becoming more threatening. He paused for a moment pressing the blade harder against Kagome sensitive skin to prove his point. He meant business.

The man gave Kagome another long look.

"I liked you from the first time I saw you in the bus station. Pretty young thing all on your own! Far too tempting to let slip away …. Far too easy though!" The man finished as he leaned in close and gave Kagome a rough kiss on her neck. Shivers ran all along Kagome skin at the horrible feel of his lips. Her breathing quickened and she couldn't stop a terrified whine from escaping her throat. This time the man didn't bother telling her to be quiet. Instead he slammed his hand over Kagome mouth silencing her for good.

"Enough of this, time to have some fun!" The man laughed as the hand holding the knife disappeared from Kagome field of view. It only took a second for Kagome to know where his hand had moved to when she felt the hard handle of the blade between the man fingers as it moved up the inside of her thigh. Kagome shuddered again as renewed fear surged through her. The man's hand climbed all the way up before he rocked his hand against her roughly.

"You know I think you're even prettier when you're scared!"

Kagome tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen next. She had no hope that anyone would save her. This early in the morning the chances of a random passer by coming to her rescue was slim to none. No one would come looking for her if she didn't show up for the bus that would be leaving very shortly without her. And the only people in the world that she could rely on at this moment had no idea where she was. Kagome shut her eyes trying to block out what was happening as she tried to accept the inevitable.

The next thing Kagome knew she was sitting on the ground. Her mouth was no longer covered and she choked at the unexpected rush of air into her lungs. Her attacker had suddenly vanished. As Kagome caught her breath and looked up she became aware of another sound in the alleyway. It sounded like a rhythmic sharp pounding. Everything seemed muffled and sort of distant as Kagome looked around. Then she spotted them. A few meters away two figures on the ground. One hovered over the other raising his arm repeatedly into the air and bringing it back down in time to the sounds of the sharp beats.

The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion as Kagome watched the scene unfolding in front of her. The figure finally stopped and the last sounds echoed off the walls. Slowly he stood up leaving the other man lying on the ground motionless and turned towards Kagome before moving quickly towards her. Kagome, not sure what was going on, tried to push herself as far from him as she could with her feet since her hands were still restrained behind her back.

"Kagome? ….. Kagome talk to me!"

Kagome stopped at the sound of her name. She knew that voice. Hands suddenly came to rest on her shoulders. The contact was gentle and somehow also felt familiar. Slowly she looked up and saw InuYasha staring down at her.

"Kagome? … Come on Kagome snap out of it!" InuYasha said as he gave the terrified girl a gentle shake. Kagome just stared back at him with a blank expression on her face as if she had no idea who he was.

InuYasha grabbed the knife the man had dropped and moved around so he could free Kagome's hands. Even as the ties came loose Kagome didn't say a word, or react in anyway. InuYasha laid the back of his hand against Kagome's forehead and along her cheek. Her skin felt cold. InuYasha moved his fingers to Kagome's neck to feel her pulse and her breathing while his other hand moved to her belly. Kagome's breathing was steady but shallow and InuYasha was startled by her rapid heart rate and feared she was in serious state of shock. He also felt a wonderful feeling of relief as he felt the baby move against his hand.

"It's ok Kagome. I got you! I got you … everything is going to be ok." InuYasha said as he gently put his arms around Kagome and coaxed her to her feet before lifting her into his arms. Even as he cradled Kagome against his body, she remained unresponsive.

Kagome was aware she was moving, she knew InuYasha was with her yet she couldn't move or speak. It felt like her entire body was numb. Everything that had just happened seemed so unbelievable. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to fall into such a desperate situation. There was no telling how far that man would have gone if InuYasha hadn't arrived. Kagome even suspected the man would have killed her when he was done. Perhaps even more unbelievable then that was that it had been InuYasha that had come to her rescue. He was the last person in the world she had ever expected to show up. How had he ever found her?

Then Kagome slowly became aware of a steady beat in her ears. At first Kagome thought it was her own heart beat but she quickly realized it was InuYasha's. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and she thought it sounded almost nervous or even scared. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going through InuYasha's mind right now.

InuYasha reached his truck which was parked outside the bus station and gently put Kagome down on her feet so he could open the door and help her inside. Once Kagome was sitting in the passenger seat InuYasha reassessed her condition again.

"Kagome? Come on Kagome talk to me." He said looking her right in the eyes. Kagome continued to just stare back at him as if trying to put together a puzzle in her head where the pieces didn't quite match.

"Kagome it's me! InuYasha! …. Kagome snap out of it or I'm taking you to a hospital right now!" InuYasha threatened. As he said it he saw the faintest response in Kagome's eyes. Finally Kagome took a few deep breaths and seemed to wake up. The world around her launched into fast forward and everything that had just happened rushed through Kagome's head in a violent flash.

Kagome looked around from InuYasha and the truck she was sitting in to the buildings and area around them. She shook her head and put up her arms as if to push InuYasha away.

"Kagome it's ok." InuYasha said as he grabbed her arms as gently as he could and pulled her towards him into his arms. He stood holding her for several minutes until she calmed down. He felt Kagome's body shudder against him as she began to cry and pulled her even tighter against himself.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I'm so sorry for all this … No one is going to hurt you every again!"

"InuYasha …" Kagome finally said, her voice cracking through her quiet sobs.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked unable to hold back a smile at hearing her voice.

"I want to go home …." She answered as she slowly pulled away from him.

"I just really want to go home …"

InuYasha nodded his head and helped Kagome swing her feet into the truck before closing the door. He really wanted to take Kagome to a hospital to get her and the baby checked out but he knew that would just upset Kagome even more right now. Instead InuYasha reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck.

They had only been driving about a quarter of an hour when Kagome fell asleep with her head resting against the window of the truck. InuYasha was focused on the road ahead but his eyes kept wondering over to Kagome. They hadn't spoken one word to each other since they had left the bus station. There was an awkward feeling between them after the events of the last day.

InuYasha couldn't help but feel frustrated. He had wanted to help Kagome and she had run from him. InuYasha knew this had all happened because she didn't trust him and honestly he didn't blame her. In all the time he had been with Kikyou and known Kagome he had never done a thing to show her he was worth putting her trust in.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. She felt stiff and sore from sleeping in the awkward position against the truck window. She shifted and sat up only to realize the truck wasn't moving anymore. She looked over towards InuYasha to see why they had stopped only to notice that he was gone. Feeling a little startled Kagome looked around for any sign of InuYasha. The first thing she noticed was a small cemetery containing maybe twenty odd gravestones placed sporadically through the tall grass in the field off to her right. Look around Kagome couldn't see any sign of a town and wondered why they had stopped there until finally she spotted InuYasha a little ways off standing over one of the graves. Kagome could see the sun was now high in the sky meaning it was probably a little before noon. She wondered how long InuYasha had been standing at the grave and who could possibly be buried there. After another few minutes InuYasha stepped forwards and placed his hand on the weathered stone before abruptly turning and heading back towards the truck.

Kagome watched him move through the long grass back towards the truck. There was a sluggish almost defeated way in which he was walking. There was something on his mind that was weighing him down and something told Kagome it was more complicated than just what had happened in the alleyway or the situation with her and baby on its own. She had a feeling it actually had something to do with why he had asked to keep the baby but still she couldn't understand why he would make such a crazy suggestion.

As InuYasha approached the truck he looked up and saw Kagome starring at him. He took a deep breath and made his way to the passenger side door.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked as he opened the door. Kagome nodded her head as she turned slightly towards him. InuYasha started looking her over again making sure she wasn't hurt. Her skin felt warmer and her eyes were much more focused and aware of what was going on around her. InuYasha gently placed his fingers against Kagome's chin to tilt her head so he could take her pulse and noticed a large dark mark on the side of her neck as well as a long red line across her throat. Undoubtedly souvenirs from the man who had tried to rape her in the alleyway. The sight left a horrible feeling in InuYasha's gut.

Kagome didn't say anything as InuYasha fussed over her. She watched the emotions play over InuYasha's face and she knew he was feeling responsible for what happened.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. InuYasha was surprised by the question.

"Ya … I'm fine" he answered after a few seconds before looking away. Kagome could tell he was trying to act tough and unphassed by everything. Kagome suddenly noticed InuYasha right hand was cut up and stained with dried blood. There were also the beginnings of a nasty bruise along his knuckles from pounding her attacker's face into the pavement.

"Are you sure you're ok InuYasha?" Kagome persisted. She put her hand on his to get his attention. InuYasha looked at her hand and then up at her face again. He knew he wasn't fooling her but he wasn't ready to tell her what was on his mind.

"I'm just tired." He answered finally before pulling his hand away and closing the door. InuYasha walked around the truck and climbed into the driver's seat once more. As he started the engine he looked over at Kagome who was being very quiet again and saw she was staring off in the direction of the gravestone he'd been standing at.

The distances between them were getting bigger and bigger all the time. InuYasha realized that although Kagome didn't trust him, he didn't trust her yet either.

An hour later the truck screeched to a stop at the top of the old dirt road leading to Kaede's home. Kagome opened the door and slid out of the truck. InuYasha appeared at her side and she suddenly found herself hoisted into the air.

"InuYasha …?" Kagome yelped in surprise as he started walking towards the trail.

"InuYasha put me down I can walk!" She protested loudly.

"I know you can walk, but your still not gonna! So be quiet and stop squirming!" he ordered. Kagome huffed defiantly but allowed InuYasha to have his way. As they immerged out of the trees onto the clearing in front of the old log house, Kaede came marching down the front stairs towards them as if she had been expecting them.

"Kagome are you all right?" She asked as she met up with them.

"I'm fine." Kagome said trying to smile reassuringly. InuYasha reached the bottom of the front steps leading up to the house and finally let Kagome down onto her feet. Without a word InuYasha turned and walked off towards the barn.

"InuYasha?" Kaede called after him, but he kept walking away.

"Kagome what happened?" Kaede asked turning back to Kagome.

Kagome and Kaede went inside the house. Kagome changed into some clean clothes and then told Kaede everything that had happened over a hot meal. She even told her about the man that had attacked her and how InuYasha had miraculously come to her rescue.

"My my you do seem to have an interesting way of attracting trouble Kagome." Kaede said as she stood and began to clear the table.

"Lucky me!" Kagome answered.

"Kagome … what I don't understand if why you left in the first place? … what possessed you run away like that?" Kaede asked as she took a seat next to Kagome again. Kagome considered the old woman for a moment before taking a deep breath,

"I got scared …" Kagome started.

"Scared …" Kaede asked.

"…. The night InuYasha came I went to talk to him in the barn… I didn't understand why he came back. When I asked him he told me he wanted to keep the baby. I could tell he was serious about it … and it terrified me … so I ran instead of facing him."

"Kagome that was a very irresponsible thing to do. What if you had gotten on that bus? What would have happened when you got off? Where were you going to go? Where were you going to sleep? How were you going to get money for food?" Kaede asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I was gonna figure that out when I got there." She answered. Kaede shook her head disappointingly. Kagome felt a strong wave of guilt move through her; Kaede had been really worried about her.

"I'm sorry Kaede ..." Kagome said. Kaede gave Kagome a knowing look.

"Kagome you're young and you're going through a very tough situation ... I do understand that." Kaede said. She paused for a moment before continuing,

"Kagome what you need to understand is that InuYasha is finding this very difficult as well. He's feeling very responsible for all this and is having a harder time dealing with it then you probably realize. I'm pretty sure if you had gotten on that bus InuYasha would never have stopped looking for you."

Kagome thought about what Kaede was saying. She also thought back to the scene in the truck at the cemetery.

"Kaede ..." Kagome started quietly.

"On our way here InuYasha stopped at a cemetery ... I fell asleep and when I woke up he was standing in a field staring at a gravestone. I don't know for sure but I feel like he was there for a while ... do you know who it was that he went to see?" Kagome asked. Kaede stared at Kagome with a look of surprise.

"I'm surprised he took you there Kagome ... I don't know if he's ever taken anyone there.." Kaede answered.

"Kaede who was it?" Kagome asked again after a moment.

"It was his mother." Kaede answered finally. Kaede watched her words wash over Kagome as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Kagome I'm going to tell you a story. Several years ago a young boy turned up in the hayloft in the barn. It was a very cold winter night and I went out to check on the animals and saw a light in the loft. When I climbed up the ladder I found him curled up with a flashlight as far from me as he could get. He had no jacket on, his shoes were soaking wet with snow... I could see he was freezing. No matter what I said I couldn't get near him. It took over a day and two homemade pumpkin pies before he'd even say a word to me. It took almost another day before I finally convinced him to come down from the loft and come into the house. Unfortunately by that point he had a fever and the beginnings of pneumonia. I took him to the hospital where they took care of him and I found out he was a run away from a foster home. His foster parents came to get him and I thought that would be the end of it. But before he left he gave me this look, like I'd betrayed him somehow and I didn't understand why until a little over a week later when the same boy showed up again. This time he was sitting at the bottom of the ladder to the hayloft. He couldn't climb the ladder because his arm was broken in four places. Between that and the bruises he had all over him I knew what had happened. I took him to the hospital again and reported it to the police. His foster father was arrested and charged with abuse. I spent some time with the boy until he was ok to be placed in a new home. I reassured him that everything was going to be ok this time but sure enough a few weeks later he turned up again in the barn. I knew this child was not going to stay in a home ... there were just too many bad memories. So I let him stay with me.

He spent the next few years living with me until he got special permission to live on his own as a minor. He never told me what happened to his mother and he never mentioned his father ... but he spent years trying to track down where she was buried. I knew he found her eventually but he never told me where." Kaede paused. She watched as Kagome listened to the story.

Kagome felt a horrible feeling in her gut. She couldn't mean InuYasha? InuYasha always acted so confident and self-assured. He'd never once let on he had such a troubled past.

Kagome looked down at her belly and smoothed her hand over the baby which was still for the moment.

"No wonder InuYasha didn't want the baby to be put up for adoption. He's afraid that what happened to him will happen to the baby." Kagome said allowed. Kaede waited a moment before responding.

"I'm not saying InuYasha is right wanting to raise the child on his own ... but I think you need to help him to see that history doesn't always repeat itself."

Well I know it's been a while since I've updated and this chapter is a little longer and slow but I think the next one will be a little ... "warmer"!

Review Please!


	8. Dreams Nightmares and Reality

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Eight Dreams Nightmares and Reality

One week. That's how long it had been since Kagome had last spoken with InuYasha. One week since he had saved her from the alleyway. One week since Kaede had told her a story about a terrified young boy she found hiding in her barn.

That story had really stuck with Kagome. It made her realize InuYasha was a far more complicated person then the immature boy she had known in town.

Kagome sat in her room starring out her window at the barn. It should have still been a little before sunset but the sky was already a dark, ominous grey. It had been raining for a couple of days now and Kagome was starting feel a little cooped up in the old house. She wanted to talk to InuYasha but he had been avoiding her. She hadn't been able to get within ear shot of him without him taking off somewhere. Apparently the little boy was still hiding in the barn!

Kagome had wanted to talk to him that night after talking with Kaede but she had been so tired she had fallen asleep. Kagome's last thoughts before nodding off were of the terrifying events of the day. She had been afraid to close her eyes for fear of reliving the ordeal in the alleyway in her nightmares. Instead her dreams had brought her a scene of something quite different.

Her dream had been fuzzy and dark. It was difficult to see exactly where she was or what was going on. It was more what she felt then what she had seen that had her starring out her window right now. She vividly remembered the feeling of strong hands running over the bare skin of her arms and back. She couldn't see who they belonged to but unlike the man who had attacked her outside the bus station, the hands were gentle. Kagome was embarrassed to admit it but it had felt good and made her want the feeling of that contact again. There was something about those hands that just made her feel safe. She wondered if what she had felt was just a fantasy or if maybe she was finally remembering that night.

Two nights later Kagome had the same dream again, and then again the night after that. This time she also felt the sensations from her own hands. She still couldn't see who it was through the fog and the darkness but she felt them under her fingers. She felt their body, the rolling muscles of their arms and back. They felt warm and firm as she pressed her hands against them. She never once felt like pushing them away, in fact she remembered pulling them closer.

The strangest dream had come last night. This time it wasn't just his hands on her body. She felt all of him pressing against her, their weight pinning her against something soft like a bed. She felt his legs shift against hers, his stomach moving against hers and there was something strange she couldn't explain. Every time he moved against her an intense feeling rippled through her entire body.

Kagome had awoken abruptly from the dream early that morning. Her body was left feeling warm and awkward. The idea of sex had always made her very uncomfortable and she had never even imagined what it felt like but what else could these dreams be?

As she starred out the rain drench window, Kagome ran her hand over her belly as she felt the baby give a hard kick. The baby had been really active these last few days, probably feeding off her own feelings of anxiety. These dreams were driving her crazy. They were also making confronting InuYasha even more difficult. Even if she could pin InuYasha down long enough to have a conversation she couldn't help but start wonder about his hands. If his hands really were the ones from her dreams.

Kagome glanced out her window again. A flash of movement through the rain caught Kagome's eye. Squinting through the darkness and the rain Kagome realized it was InuYasha. He was walking back and forth across the grass outside the barn. She could make out exactly what he was doing. She watched him a few more minutes before he turned and disappeared into the barn again.

Something had to happen tonight. She had to talk to him and clear the before the tension between then drove her crazy.

Kagome decided to wait until Kaede had gone to sleep before she snuck out of the house. The rain was coming down even harder now and the wind whipped the frigid water up into Kagome's face. She pulled her thin jacket tighter around her shoulders and made her way quickly across the grass. Pushing the large doors open she squeezed inside the warm shelter of the barn. Kagome shook off the rain from her shoulders and made her way down to the far end of the barn. As usual there was a dim light shining above in the loft where InuYasha was sleeping. Kagome stared up at the light. She thought about calling up to him but decided against it. Instead she made her way to the ladder and climbed up. With her swollen belly in front of her it was a bit of a challenge to scale the narrow ladder, but she finally managed to squirm up through the opening in the floor of the loft. Quietly she moved so she could see InuYasha sleeping on his make shift bed at the edge of the loft and crawled towards him.

As Kagome got close InuYasha shifted in his sleep. Kagome froze afraid he would wake up. InuYasha turned his head towards Kagome and she could see he was still asleep but he had a strange expression on his face. His brow was creased and he looked upset. Kagome then noticed his arms were tense and his hands were gripping his blanket so tight his knuckled were turning white. He tossed his head again and grunted something Kagome couldn't understand. Kagome realized he was dreaming and from the looks of it, it wasn't a particularly enjoyable dream.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said quietly trying not to startle him. He didn't wake up, but he did become more restless at the sound of his name.

"InuYasha ... wake up." Kagome said again a little louder.

"Kagome ... I'm ... I'm sorry." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome hesitated a moment. He was dreaming about her? She couldn't help wonder what it was he was seeing in his dream that could be making him so upset.

"InuYasha why are you sorry?" She asked. InuYasha turned restlessly in his sleep again mumbling things Kagome could barely understand.

"I ... I didn't stopmmrrr I hurt you. I ... I didn't mmmhhh"

"InuYasha?" Kagome said again as she reached out and put a hand on InuYasha's arm. InuYasha's reaction was instant. He inhaled sharply and sat straight up. He sat up so fast he nearly head butted Kagome, stopping just centimetres from her. Kagome jumped to not expecting such a violent reaction. They sat starring at each other for a minute. InuYasha's eyes were wide and he was panting as if he had just had the daylights scared out of him. Clearly having Kagome sitting over him was not what he had expected to wake up to. Gently Kagome moved her free hand to rest on his which was wrapped tightly around her arm. When he had awoken his hand had instantly latched on to her.

"InuYasha .. it's ok ..." She said calmly. InuYasha looked down and realized he was holding her and jerked his hand away so fast it was almost as if he had been burned.

"InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Aaaa ... Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked as he attempted to casually back away from her a little ways.

"I really wanted to talk to you ... I thought if I cornered you up here you wouldn't have a chance to run away." She stated very matter of factly.

"Run away? Why would I run away?" He asked averting his eyes from Kagome's so he could pretend to be readjusting his blanket.

"Come on InuYasha! You've been avoiding me for the last week!" Kagome answered giving him an annoyed look.

"Look InuYasha," Kagome started before InuYasha could object.

"I really wanted to talk to you ... do you think for once maybe we can just talk ... without the awkwardness ... without the anxiety ... just you and me ... like friends."

InuYasha looked at her intently for a moment. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if he couldn't decide how exactly to respond before he finally just nodded his head in response.

Despite what Kagome said an awkward silence did settle between them, neither of them knowing where to start as usual.

"So much for not being awkward ..." InuYasha finally said breaking the silence and making Kagome smile.

"InuYasha ... " Kagome finally started as she shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.

"I wanted to apologize to you ..."

"For what?" InuYasha asked.

"For everything ... things probably would have been a lot simpler if I had just told you about the baby instead of running away in the first place like such a coward."

"Kagome .." InuYasha tried to interrupt.

"Please just let me get this out!" Kagome said stopping him.

"I'm also sorry for running away last week. You just really took me by surprise when you asked to keep the baby and then I saw your face light up when you felt her kick ... I just didn't know how to handle it ... and I never once stopped to think about this from your point of view."

InuYasha's expression shifted suddenly to one of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" InuYasha asked.

" ... from the point of view of someone ... who's seen the bad side of a foster home ..." Kagome answered quietly not sure how he was going to react. Sure enough InuYasha's mouth curled up into an angry grin.

"I can't believe she told you!" He snapped. Kagome could tell he was trying to suppress the anger in his voice but she could still tell.

"InuYasha ..." Kagome started.

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL YOU!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"Would you have ever told me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at her,

"No ... probably not." He answered.

"Isn't it better if we both know where the other is coming from?" Kagome asked.

"... you don't want to know where I come from." InuYasha answered reluctantly.

"What else did Kaede tell you?" He asked.

"Just that you ran away from your foster home ... that you weren't treated well there ... then you came to live here before moving into town. According to her she doesn't know much more then that! Somehow I always thought of Kaede as knowing everything ... I never imagined that you were such a mystery even to her!"

"Ya well ... there are some things better left buried." InuYasha said. Kagome could still detect the slightest bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Please don't be angry at Kaede ... she was just trying to help." Kagome said.

"I know ..." InuYasha said.

"She's been looking out for me for a long time ... guess that'll never change!" InuYasha added.

"InuYasha ..." Kagome started again.

"I wanted to thank you to ... for coming after me when I left." Kagome said.

"You really don't need to thank me." InuYasha answered.

"InuYasha you saved my life. That guy probably would of ..." Kagome said.

"Kagome please ... I'd rather not talk about it." InuYasha said cutting her off.

"InuYasha ... why don't you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked curiously. She couldn't understand why he was being so modest.

"Kagome it's just not ..." InuYasha stopped. He closed his eyes and wiped a hand across his forehead as if trying to wipe some memory away.

"Can I ask you one more question InuYasha ..." Kagome asked.

"What?" InuYasha answered.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth no matter what ...?" Kagome continued.

"I ... I'll try." InuYasha answered. Kagome figured that was the best response she would ever get from him,

"When I got here you were dreaming ... you said "I'm sorry Kagome ... I hurt you ..." ... what were you dreaming about?" Kagome asked. InuYasha became very pale as he listened. He didn't answer right away. Instead he got to his feet and headed towards the ladder before turning back to Kagome,

"Maybe I should take you back to the house." InuYasha said. Kagome shook her head,

"I don't want to leave ... I want to know what's bothering you." She answered.

"There's nothing bothering me!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome got to her feet and walked over to InuYasha. She reached out her hand towards him as a friendly gesture but InuYasha backed away from her, moving back over to his bed again.

"If there is nothing bothering you then why won't you let me near you?" Kagome snapped as she walked towards him again.

"Kagome ...!" InuYasha started putting his hands up in front of him,

"InuYasha please tell me ... You weren't like this before and then suddenly in the last week you've started treating me like I've got the plague! I want to know what you saw in your dream ..." Kagome tried to sound stern as she spoke hoping InuYasha would take her seriously. InuYasha didn't say anything. He stood with his hand on his hips, his head down avoiding eye contact.

"I've been having weird dreams for the past week ..." Kagome said. She wasn't sure she should tell him about her dreams but she felt it might be the only way to get InuYasha to open up.

"Dreams that I think are about you, and the night at your house ... they're confusing to me though ... and I want to talk to someone about it.." Kagome spoke slow, mustering every ounce of courage she had to get the words out.

"InuYasha you're the only person I can talk to about this ... but I want you to be honest with me to." She finished. InuYasha stared at her for a long moment. Kagome could see that something she had said shifted something inside him. Kagome took a few steps towards him and sat down again next to his bed. There was a long pause while InuYasha collected his thoughts,

"Kagome there are just some things about me you are better off not knowing." He said quietly.

"InuYasha ... you can't keep everything buried forever ... I'm not going anywhere and I promise nothing you tell me will make me think differently of you." Kagome said.

"Careful what you say ..." InuYasha answered. He watched Kagome sitting on the floor. She was serious though, he could see it in her eyes. She really wasn't going to give up.

"Where I come from is complicated ... My mom never talked about my dad. All I know is that he was some high class busyness suit ... the kind of guy who's used to getting what he wants, the way he wants it, when he wants it." InuYasha finally started. As he began to speak he started slowly pacing back and forth.

"Even though I was young I sort of always knew that what happened between them was less then consensual."

When I was six years old, my mom got sick. She deteriorated so fast she was gone in a month. It took me a few years to understand she was probably sick long before she ever told me but she was so busy taking care of me on her own and working two jobs she didn't have time to be sick. I actually used to hide in the hospital so I could stay with her at night ... lied to the nurses about my dad so they wouldn't think I was on my own ... they caught me eventually. Family services threw me in a foster home and I couldn't get back to see my mom. She died alone about a week later."

"InuYasha ... I'm so sorry ..." Kagome said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I was seven the first time I ran away from the foster home. I didn't go very far, I hid in the backyard. When my foster dad found me he beat me so hard I couldn't move. I was one of four kids at the house. He used to beat us all the time but he was careful so no one would find out. My foster mom would try and protect us but then he would beat her to ... or worse!

There was one girl, Angie, who lived in the house and she and I were the closest in age so we became friends. We helped each other and tried to help the younger kids when we could. One day when I was nine ... she was ten, Angie stayed home sick from school. When I got home I went up stairs to her room to see her and found him in her bed."

"oh my god ..." Kagome said aloud. She hadn't expected this.

"I just stood there ... I didn't do a thing to stop him." InuYasha said.

"What could you have done? You were just a little kid!" Kagome said. InuYasha didn't respond to Kagome but kept on talking. His eyes seemed to be unfocused as he continued to pace across the floor. These memories had been buried for years and he was now coming face to face with them again.

"Angie never talked about what happened, she just went on as usual. I knew he wouldn't stop hurting her so I tried to convince her to run away. She wouldn't leave though. One night after everyone was asleep I heard him go into Angie's bedroom. He took her down to the basement so no one would hear. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran."

"Was that when you came here?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

"But I ended up right back there. This time he didn't just beat me ... for running away he made me watch him hurt Angie. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. Finally one night he got really drunk and he wanted to change things up a bit. He tried to get me to hurt Angie so he could watch. I refused so he broke my arm. I still refused so he beat me till I passed out. When I came to Angie was standing over me. She was shaking me trying to wake me up. She told me to run again and this time she came with me. We hid in the woods but Angie knew we couldn't stay there so she left to get help. I waited for two days but she didn't come back. So I left to and somehow wondered back to this place again. I never saw or heard from her again."

Kagome sat quietly on the floor. Her chest felt like it was in a vice as she tried not to cry. She had never imagined that what InuYasha had gone through could be so horrible.

"You said you've had dreams ... about that night?" InuYasha asked without looking at Kagome. Kagome simply nodded her head in response.

"I've been having nightmares for weeks ... I had a few before I found out about the baby ... after I found out I started having them every night. They're always the same ... I'm ... standing over you .. your pinned under me against the bed. You look terrified ... just like Angie did ... but I ... I don't stop ... No matter how much you cry ... I keep going ... and when it's all over I wake up feeling sick to my stomach. After I pulled that guy off you ... I started seeing myself as him ... what I did was no different then what he tried to do to you ... or what happened to Angie. Just the thought of what I did to you, that I hurt you ... makes me feel sick."

"InuYasha ..." Kagome's voice showed her feelings. She had no idea that's how he felt and saw that night in his mind. He thought he had raped her! Kagome got to her feet and moved towards InuYasha. He turned away from her again.

"What I did ... it's just like that bastard in the alleyway ... like the bastard at the foster home ... just like my father did to my mom!" InuYasha's voice shook with anger for both the people he was ranting about and at himself for not being better.

"Kagome I'm ... I'm so sorry ... I don't know how you can ever forgive me ..."

"InuYasha ..." Kagome said as she reached out her hand and placed it on InuYasha's arm. Slowly she coaxed InuYasha to turn and look at her. InuYasha could see Kagome's eyes sparkling in the dim light as she held back tears but he was surprised to see a gentle smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" InuYasha said as he watched her curiously.

"You're a better person then you give yourself credit for." Kagome said.

"When you're with Kikyou and Miroku and everyone else ... you're different. You act so egotistical and indifferent to everything and everyone! But when I'm alone with you or when you think no one is watching you're so much more. You worry about everyone else, you care about how you make people feel ... and honestly the part of you that surprised me the most was how gentle you can be."

InuYasha blushed slightly which made Kagome's smile brighten even more.

"Do you want to know what I see in my dreams?" Kagome asked. InuYasha stared at her somewhat apprehensively. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. This had not been the reaction he had expected from Kagome when he told her how he felt and how he remembered that night.

"From the sounds of things my dreams aren't as detailed as yours are but then again I don't have any other experiences to go on to help fill in the blanks." Kagome began.

"But what I do remember is the feeling of strong hands. But they aren't rough at all! In fact they're unbelievably gentle." As Kagome spoke she reached out her hands and took InuYasha's. She moved forwards towards him and placed his hands on her belly.

"It feels a lot like this ... when you touch my belly to feel her kick and you're face lights up ..." Even as Kagome said the words the smile appeared on InuYasha's face.

"I know for a fact you didn't hurt me that night InuYasha ... you didn't force anything on me. We were both very drunk and neither of us had the good sense to realize what was happening and stop." Kagome said.

"How can you be so sure?" InuYasha asked.

"There wasn't a mark on me afterwards. Not a bruise or a scratch or any sign at all you ever laid a hand on me. If you had forced me there would have been signs."

InuYasha wasn't totally convinced but he did feel better getting everything off his chest. Kagome seemed to have a special talent for making his worries disappear even if only for a little while.

"You know I never told anyone what I just told you." InuYasha said. Kagome smiled at him,

"Well considering the reason we're here, telling our deep dark secrets seems kind of suiting." She said.

"I don't blame you for anything InuYasha ... you do understand that right? Even as angry as I was when you showed up here again after I asked you to leave ... I really am glad you're here." Kagome continued. InuYasha didn't say anything but the look in his eyes told Kagome her words touched him.

"Ah ... She's really busy tonight!" Kagome said as she flinched at a particularly hard kick.

"You keep saying her ... or she?" InuYasha pointed out.

"I don't really know if it's a boy or a girl ... but I figured picking one is better than just saying 'it' all the time." Kagome answered. The look on InuYasha's made Kagome wish he could see himself right now.

"See InuYasha ..." Kagome said. InuYasha looked up at her questioningly.

"Those men that you think you're so similar to ... They wouldn't care if it was a girl or a boy ... they wouldn't care at all! ... they would have walked away, and never looked back."

InuYasha didn't say anything again. He just watched Kagome. The way she spoke, the way she looked at him, she really was an amazing girl. She was so trusting and forgiving. She seemed capable of taking anything in stride. He thought back to inside the truck when they were leaving the cemetery the week before, when he was thinking about how much Kagome didn't trust him. Now he realized she did trust him, she had just been scared. And now, on some small level, he had already started trusting her without even realizing it.

As InuYasha watched Kagome through the dim light he noticed she was becoming fidgety again. She was biting her lip as if she wanted to say something but was too embarrassed.

"What else is bothering you Kagome?" asked InuYasha. Kagome blushed a deep red and turned her gaze downwards.

"Kagome what is it?" InuYasha persisted.

"Well ... this is really embarrassing ... I don't know what you'll think of me for saying this but ... there's another part of my dream that sort of confuses me ..." Kagome said. InuYasha's smile faltered slightly.

"I thought ... you know ... sex ... would feel good ... I mean it did feel good in my dreams but it felt strange to and I wake up feeling ... I dunno frustrated! ... Is that right?" Kagome asked. It was InuYasha's turn to blush crimson.

"Well um ... well I think it's a different experience for everyone ... I'm sure when you're ready you'll find out ... and it'll be just as you imagine it!" InuYasha said feeling very awkward. He felt like his response was kind of lame and sounded like something out of 'how to book' for dummies.

"What if I don't want to wait ... ?" Kagome asked. She was getting brave now and wasn't even trying to hide her intent.

"Wo wait ... Hold on Kagome! You're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting!" InuYasha exclaimed pulling his hands away from her.

"Why not?" Kagome asked,

"It's not like we haven't before? And you can't get me pregnant twice!" Kagome continued.

"But ... you don't feel a little strange ... you know with the baby?" InuYasha asked.

"You won't hurt the baby ... and I'm not looking for some commitment from you ... I just wanna know what it feels like." Kagome assured him.

"Kagome ... don't get me wrong ... I'm flattered Really! But we can't ..." InuYasha said sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Why not? ... I've heard you and Kikyou messing around like rabbits seemingly on a whim! Or am I not attractive enough right now being pregnant and all." Kagome asked sounding disappointed.

"Kagome I think you're beautiful!"

InuYasha's words surprised himself almost as much as they surprised Kagome. He quickly continued again,

"But I just can't ... I haven't even been with Kikyou since I found out about the baby. Just the thought of it and I see myself as the monster from my nightmares and I can't ... and trust me Kikyou tried plenty of times no matter how hard I tried to avoid her!" InuYasha confessed sounding extremely embarrassed.

Kagome watched InuYasha's face as the walls she had finally started to penetrate started to solidify again.

"It's ok InuYasha. I don't want you to feel that way! ... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe this crappy weather just has me feeling down and lonely ..." Kagome said wrapping her arms around herself. She kept her cheerful reassuring smile but inside she felt embarrassed and disappointed. She bowed her head so there was no chance InuYasha would see through her. She quickly moved away from him towards the trapdoor in the floor.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic for asking that from you ..." Kagome said as she put her hand on the top of the ladder. A second later she felt InuYasha move next to her. His hand came to rest on her wrist.

"Come here ..." He said as he pulled Kagome around to face him. Then he did the last thing Kagome expected him to do, he put his arms around her.

"You are not alone Kagome." He said as he held her. Kagome was surprised and just stood there for a moment. InuYasha felt warm and strong against her and she felt a wonderful sense of safety wash over her. She really didn't want to leave that feeling behind so when InuYasha finally pulled away but kept a hold of her wrist, she didn't resist following him back over to the edge of the loft. He sat down with his back against a hay bale and invited Kagome to sit with him. Kagome smiled feeling a little silly as she bent over and sat down in front of him. InuYasha pulled her back towards him so her back was resting against his chest and his hands wrapped around her, resting on her belly.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" InuYasha asked.

"No ..." Kagome said.

"It feels good ..." She added as she took a deep breath and felt herself relax.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I think I can live with this." InuYasha responded after a moment. Kagome let out a soft laugh. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. She could hear that slight smugness in InuYasha's voice he got when he was trying to act tough and somehow it just fit.

Silence fell over them as they sat together. It was completely different then their usual awkward staring contests though, this time it was a relaxed peaceful silence. Kagome could tell InuYasha was starting to relax to. His breathing was calm and soothing next to her ear and his fingers began absentmindedly tracing small circles on her belly.

"InuYasha ...?" Kagome asked.

"Ya?"

Kagome hesitated for a second. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she needed to ask him a very important question,

"You know that wanting to raise this baby by yourself is crazy right?" She asked. She felt InuYasha's hands falter.

"I understand how you feel about giving the baby up and I understand why you feel that way but ... what happened to you, doesn't mean ..." Kagome stopped to think of how best to say what she felt. InuYasha however already knew what she was thinking,

"I know Kagome ... I know it's the best solution for everyone."

Kagome was surprised but glad to hear him say he understood, but she felt his hands tighten against her just ever so slightly which told her he still didn't want to let go.

OK there's another one done!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	9. The Date

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

One harmless night of drinking leads to one huge mistake. In a small town where everyone knows everyone and the politics governing teenagers are delicate there are no secrets. The only option is to run. Rated for language, alcohol, implied sex and pregnancy.

Chapter Nine The Date

*** OK heads up to all my fantastic readers who are following this story. If all goes according to plan this will be the second last chapter! So enjoy! And don't forget to let me know what you think!***

.

.

.

.

The aroma of fresh baked bread and hot stew bubbling on the stove permeated the air through the whole house. Kaede was in the kitchen washing up after making dinner when she looked up out the kitchen window. The weather had turned warm and sunny again, despite it now being early November. The unusually hot summer seemed to be lingering on long into autumn, refusing to relinquish its hold on the earth to the coming chills of winter.

Outside on the lawn Kaede could see InuYasha and Kagome sitting together on the grass in the late afternoon sun. Kaede wasn't sure how it had happened but in the past several weeks things between the two seemed to have settled into a comfortable harmony of sorts. They had started spending more time together, spending a lot of time sitting and just talking.

As Kaede watched Kagome and InuYasha outside, she found herself conflicted. On one side she was extremely disappointed in InuYasha for ever allowing himself to get into a situation where he could get Kagome or any girl pregnant. She was also worried about Kagome and her baby. Kagome was very young and she was still refused any official medical attention. Although Kagome seemed to be progressing very well and was healthy, if any complications ever did arise they were a very long way from a hospital.

On the other hand, Kaede had never seen InuYasha smile so much in all the years she'd known him. The whole situation seemed to have changed him. Kaede had always known InuYasha had a warmer side. That he cared for people more then he could ever let on. He had never stopped coming to visit her even after he was granted permission to live on his own as a minor. He always came to check on her, sometimes just to talk even so she wouldn't be lonely. Though InuYasha never shared the troubles of his past with Kaede, she knew enough to assume what had happened to him. There always seemed to be a heavy weight hanging over him, a hesitation when he connected with people. He always held back his feelings and made sure he was always just far enough away from people so that when life inevitably through him a loop, he didn't get hurt. But now here he was with Kagome, smiling, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Somehow Kagome had finally managed to crack through his defences and in doing so she was teaching InuYasha to trust. Kagome was learning and growing to as a person. When she had arrived at Kaede's home she had been a quiet girl with low self esteem and self confidence. Now she was much more confident in her mind and her judgement and her ability to handle situations. Especially the situation you're not prepared for!

All of these amazing changes and transformation also made Kaede worry about what would happen when they had to leave this place. After the baby was born and they went their separate ways, would they still be the people they were when they were alone together in this little paradise they had found. On this mountain side where no one could see them and no one could judge them? Where what was happening in the real world couldn't affect them? What would happen when the eyes of their friends and family were on them again, expecting to see them as the people they had been and they would have to hide the friendship they had grown to avoid suspicion.

As clearly as Kaede could see the two of them sitting out there, she could also see there was still a barrier between them. Something that just seemed to hang in the air that prevented them from allowing their relationship to go that one step further. They enjoyed each other's company but they always sat apart. There was always a few feet of space between them and other then when InuYasha was trying to feel the baby move, there was no contact shared between them. This made the amazing friendship they had built very fragile in Kaede's eyes.

Kaede knew that despite all the trials these two young people had faced so far, together and separately, their hardest challenges were most likely still ahead of them.

Outside on the lawn Kaede watched as Kagome awkwardly struggled to her feet and started moving towards the trees on the other side of the gardens. InuYasha stayed sitting on the grass watching Kagome as she moved away. Then Kagome turned and motioned for him to come with her. InuYasha shook his head and pointed towards the house, mostly likely pointing out that dinner would be ready very soon, before gesturing for her to come back. Kagome just turned and kept walking. Finally InuYasha shook his head before jumping up and running after her.

"I'm not letting you go off on your own. You know there are bears and cougars and wolves out here?" InuYasha said as he walked next to Kagome along one of the many trails that crisscrossed the foothills around Kaede's home. Kagome just smiled at him.

They walked in silence for a little while. The trees had all turned their beautiful fall colours. The reds, oranges and yellows of the canopy glowed in the bright afternoon sun. Even the trail under their feet was blanketed in the warm colours as the leaves fell and drifted to the ground. Kagome stopped and tried to bend over to pick up a large red maple leaf. At seven months pregnant Kagome's belly was starting to get large and was making some seemingly simple tasks very difficult to do.

InuYasha realized what she was trying to do and knelt down to get the leaf for her.

"Thanks" Kagome said sounding a little embarrassed as she took the leaf from him. She had gotten used to InuYasha helping her with these sorts of things but it still made her feel a little embarrassed.

"God I can't wait till I can bend over again!" Kagome laughed as she started walking again. InuYasha let out a soft laugh at her comment.

"What?" Kagome asked,

"It's not easy being fat!" she snapped.

"You're not fat!" InuYasha told her letting out a soft laugh again. Kagome gave InuYasha a disbelieving look.

"You aren't!" InuYasha argued.

"You're pregnant, there's a difference!" He continued in a quiet voice. Kagome let out a heavy sigh but didn't say anything to argue. Kagome noticed a clearing up ahead and sped up a little. The path opened up onto a wide rocky ledge that looked out over the vast prairie plains. Kagome came to a stop. InuYasha stopped to and followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It didn't take him more than a second to notice the familiar dot of her home town and knew what she was thinking.

"You're still going into town tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she continued to stare off into the distance.

"Ya … I really need to take care of some things at the house and Kaede wants me to pick up some supplies for her." InuYasha answered. He knew why Kagome was asking him if he was leaving. She missed her home and her family and friends. He was sure she would have given anything to come with him but he also knew there was no way she would ever actually go with him.

Kagome let out another long sigh and moved towards a large boulder and sat down. InuYasha slowly followed and sat next to her.

"Is there anything I can get for you in town?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head no.

"Except maybe some bigger t-shirts!" She added after a moment as she indicated the over sized, stretched out t-shirt she was wearing. InuYasha laughed but nodded his head.

"Is there anything you want to send back … like another letter to your mom … or maybe Sango?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head,

"That might not be a good idea. If you show up with too many unmarked letters they might get suspicious." Kagome said. InuYasha didn't say anything. He knew she was right but he still felt bad there was nothing he could do for her.

"I wonder what Sango thinks I did." Kagome asked after a moment. She spoke in a quiet voice that was more to herself then InuYasha, but he still heard.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked curiously. A sad smile appeared on Kagome's face before she turned and looked up at InuYasha.

"She found out … about the baby." She said.

"She knows?" InuYasha asked sounding very surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"She knew about the baby but I didn't tell her about you." Kagome answered.

"I could never hide anything from Sango, she always had a way of figuring things out." Kagome added.

"I knew she knew something!" InuYasha said.

"She never seemed worried about why you left just where you'd gone." He continued.

"I wonder what she thinks I did. I promised her I would tell my mom after graduation, but instead I ran away. I hope she doesn't think I did something horrible." Kagome said looking out towards home again as she ran a hand over her belly.

"Maybe you should write her a letter. I'm sure she would love to hear from you … and it might do you some good to connect with someone at home again …" InuYasha suggested.

"You know what I would love …." Kagome said.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"To talk to her … to talk to anyone from home."

InuYasha considered Kagome's request for a moment before responding.

"I know you've been feeling really home sick lately … and I know you won't actually go home … but maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let Sango know especially since she already knows… then I could bring her here to see you!" InuYasha suggested.

"No InuYasha. It's a nice idea but no. Getting another person involved would just make things more complicated." Kagome answered.

"That's what you said about me getting involved!" InuYasha said trying to tease Kagome a little and make her smile.

"Oh and you're not complicated?" Kagome responded teasing him back. They both exchanged knowing looks and laughed.

"Thanks InuYasha …" Kagome said after a moment.

"For what?" InuYasha asked.

"For being able to make me laugh when I get down … and for just being here." She said. InuYasha watched Kagome's expression. He was worried about Kagome, the last couple of days she'd been acting sort of depressed. She seemed to just get lost in her thoughts and fade out of conversations. He wanted to do something for her but he just couldn't think of what.

Finally after a few more minutes InuYasha stood,

"We should probably start heading back Kagome." He said,

"Kaede probably has dinner almost ready … I can smell her famous homemade stew and bread all the way from here!" he finished. Turning towards Kagome he offered her a hand up. Kagome took his hand and stood.

Together they made their way back to the house. Even through dinner Kagome remained very melancholy. Afterwards InuYasha helped Kaede clean the table and do the rest of the dishes while Kagome went and lay down. The further along in her pregnancy she got the more and more time she spent sleeping. The last week or so Kagome had been acting really tired; the slightest tasks seemed to exhaust her.

When InuYasha was done he went to check on her and found her in the den. She was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked as he walked towards the couch.

"Oh … I decided writing Sango was better than nothing at all." She said as she folded the paper.

"You think you can deliver that?" She asked as she offered him the piece of paper.

"Yeah I can do that." He said as he took the paper. Kagome didn't look at InuYasha as he pulled the paper from her hands. She didn't want him to see her eyes and to see to what she was thinking. InuYasha knew something was really bothering Kagome but he just couldn't figure out how to get it out of her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" InuYasha finally asked. He put the letter down on the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"Ya I'm fine." Kagome lied.

"Kagome …." InuYasha started to say something but stopped. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome asked.

"You're … I'm … Kagome I'm worried about you?" InuYasha finally confessed.

"Why? I'm fine!" Kagome responded.

"You're not fine! You're tired all the time!" InuYasha started.

"Ya cause I'm pregnant." Kagome responded cutting him off. InuYasha continued ignoring her reason,

"You're extremely tired! You're pale, you're depressed!"

"I am not!" Kagome snapped.

"You are!" InuYasha insisted.

"Don't you think you should see a doctor?" InuYasha continued.

"InuYasha we have been through this a dozen times! Kaede has me eating really healthy. I'm getting lots of vitamins and fresh air. I'm getting lots of sleep. You won't let me lift anything heavier then my pillow! … I'm fine." Kagome said giving InuYasha a reassuring smile. InuYasha shook his head and looked away. He knew from experience that there was no way he could convince Kagome to do something she didn't want to do. Finally he got up and grabbed the letter from the couch before walking away.

"OK … Good night Kagome." He finally said as he headed for the doorway.

"Do you think you'll run into Mom and Grandpa …. or Kikyou?" Kagome asked suddenly just as InuYasha reached the doorway.

"What?" InuYasha asked as he turned back towards Kagome who avoided his gaze.

"There's a pretty good chance I'll see her in town … Why?" InuYasha answered. Kagome didn't say anything.

Then it hit InuYasha. Kagome was jealous. She was jealous that he was able to leave and she couldn't. She was jealous of Kikyou and afraid that he was going to go spend time with her. In the last weeks their friendship had grown but InuYasha hadn't fully realized how much it had come to mean to her. Him leaving was like a preview for how their friendship might end when they finally went home.

Through this whole ordeal InuYasha had been telling himself not to get too close, to not allow himself to cross that line. They had agreed giving up the baby was the best course of action but that meant when this was all over they had to go back to their old lives. InuYasha had thought that Kagome realized that and was keeping him at arms lengths as well to prevent this from being harder than it had to be. For the first time he considered that maybe it was just him that was keeper her at arm's length.

"Kagome I promise I will be back as soon as I can!" He said. He wanted to say more to her but everything that went through his head just didn't seem good enough to say aloud. So without another word, he left.

The next morning InuYasha was up before the sun. He wanted to get going early so he could get back as soon as he could. The sun was just lifting into the sky when he arrived into town. As he shut off the engine to his truck he looked out his windshield at his house. There were fallen dry leaves all over the lawn and the driveway, his already pathetic excuse for a garden was now out of control with weeds and there was a pile of mail over flowing from his mail box onto the front step.

"Well … better get to it!" InuYasha said to himself.

He spent the better part of the morning cleaning up the yard and raking the leaves. Then he tackled his pile of mail sorting out the junk and the bills and finally he got to the garden out front of the house. He wanted to make sure the house was ready for winder before he left again since he wasn't sure when he would be back. His mind and his heart weren't really in the work though. However at around eleven am a rather welcome distraction presented its self.

"Is that our transient friend InuYasha I see who's finally come home for a visit?" came Miroku's voice. InuYasha turned to see Miroku and Sango striding up his driveway towards him.

"HEY!" InuYasha yelled as he walked over to greet his friends. Sango came up and gave him a hug,

"Aw it's good to see you." She said.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a long while this time!" Miroku added.

"Sorry I've just been really busy… working for a friend out of town who needed some help. Was hard to get away before now and there's no cell reception out there!" InuYasha answered. He was telling the truth .. mostly.

"Well it's good to see you! …. We should get together before you leave again!" Sango suggested.

"Hey yeah! You should come over for our barbeque this weekend! We're having a few friends over, you should definitely come and catch up with everyone!" Miroku said.

"Sorry man I have to get back as soon as I can!" InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Come on … it's just a couple of days!" Miroku pleaded.

"I can't!" InuYasha answered again. He laughed at it his friend's persistence.

"Well just promise that you will try?" Sango said with a disappointed smile.

InuYasha looked at Sango and paused for a minute before looking back towards the house.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Sango asked noticing his serious expression. InuYasha jerked his gaze back towards Sango, and then towards Miroku.

"Um … I have something for you Sango." He said.

"What is it?" Sango asked. She could tell it was something important from his sudden change in tone.

"It's a letter … I think it's from Kagome." InuYasha answered. Miroku and Sango exchanged surprised looks.

"How … where did you get it?" Sango asked.

"Did you see her?" Asked Miroku.

"No!" InuYasha answered.

"I just found it in my bag when I got home. I have no idea how it got in there … I haven't read it … but it has your name on it." He pointed at Sango. Sango just stared at him.

"It's on the table in the living room why don't you go take a look! Miroku and I will catch up a bit more!" He suggested.

Sango didn't say anything but quickly made her way up to the house and disappeared inside leaving Miroku and InuYasha behind.

Sango made her way into the living room and just as InuYasha had said there was a folded piece of white paper on the table with her name on it. Sango quickly grabbed the paper and flipped it over in her hands. A tiny piece of scotch tape held the letter closed. Sango ripped the tape off and unfolded the paper. As she began to read the letter she moved towards the couch to sit down.

.

.

.

'Sango,

Please let me start by saying I'm so sorry. I know I broke my promise to you by running away but I want you to know I am eternally grateful to you for not telling anyone my secret. You're a good friend and I really miss you.

I wanted you to know that I didn't get an abortion or anything. I'm planning to put the baby up for adoption once it's born. Then I can come back home and no one will ever know what happened. I was just too ashamed to face my family and everyone else.

The baby is getting really big now. It's such a weird and crazy feeling. It's funny though, I never thought I would ever take for granted the ability to touch my toes. I don't want you to worry about me though I've found some really wonderful people here who have taken me in. They're going to help me find a good family to raise the baby. I wish you could see this place. It's beautiful here.

I've still got a few months before the baby is born, but I wanted you to know how thankful I am for having you as a friend and that I have really missed you. I doubt I will be able to get another letter to you before I can come home. So don't worry if you don't hear from me again, I promise I'm fine.

I hope everything is fine with you to. I can't wait to get home and hear about everything that you've been doing. Are you and Miroku going out yet? If you aren't you know I completely expect you to have him wrapped around your little finger by the time I get home!

Love,

Kagome"

Sango lay the letter down in her lap as she finished. All the horrible things she had imagined had happened or that her friend could have done seemed to fade away. She reread the letter a couple times letting the words sink in. Where ever Kagome was, she seemed to be doing alright. She even seemed happy from the way she described the place. It gave Sango a great feeling of relief to finally know Kagome was ok.

Outside InuYasha and Miroku were joking around and laughing about old times. Suddenly Miroku gaze shifted back towards InuYasha's house and his laughter slowly faded.

"Do you think we should go check on her?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"No I think she needs to read it on her own first." InuYasha said. He watched as Miroku's eyes kept shifting back towards the house.

"So what's the story with you and Sango?" InuYasha asked smirking at his friend knowingly. He had a pretty good idea already but he thought the topic would offer a good distraction.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked trying to act casual as if he had no idea what InuYasha was talking about.

"Come on …. ! Oh give me a break Miroku. You and her have had eyes for each other forever! I wish you would just admit it and get it over with." InuYasha said. Miroku couldn't help but grin widely as InuYasha spoke.

"You're already going out aren't you?" InuYasha said. He rolled his eyes as Miroku laughed.

"How long?" InuYasha asked.

"Few months. She wanted to be 'discrete'." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Wow that must have been torture for you!" InuYasha responded laughing.

"You have no idea!" Miroku answered.

"Seriously though, don't mess this one up. You're lucky she even looks at a looser like you!" InuYasha said giving Miroku a friendly push.

"Oh Shut up!" Miroku said. Then his expression became very serious again.

"InuYasha I have to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"Look I dunno how to tell you this … I dunno if I should even tell you this but … I definitely feel you have a right to know." Miroku said.

"Miroku what is it?" InuYasha asked again feeling a little apprehensive now.

"It's about Kikyou … she's um … she hasn't exactly been …" Miroku struggled with his words. He didn't know how InuYasha was going to react to this news. He hesitated a moment too long though and InuYasha had a pretty good idea of what was coming next.

" …. Faithfull." Miroku finally finished. He said the word quickly and almost flinched in anticipation of InuYasha reaction. But InuYasha didn't say anything. His expression didn't even change. The only sign the wheels were turning in his head were his eyes shifting back and forth, as he considered what his friend had said.

"Look InuYasha …. You know I would never say anything unless I was absolutely certain and …. I know Kikyou's been cheating on you." Miroku continued to speak very fast and fidgeted his hands nervously.

"How do you know?" InuYasha asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I've seen her … sometimes she leaves the theater late on weekends after her rehearsals. I saw her leaving with another guy out the back exit and their farewell was just a little "TOO" friendly if know what I mean … to be honest I don't think he's the only one iether … Kikyou got a little tipsy at one of the youth party this summer even tried taking me home … I thought Sango was going to kill her!" Miroku ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. When he was finished, he waited to see what InuYasha would do next. What happened was the last thing Miroku expected. He smiled!

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked after a moment.

"… I have to go!" InuYasha suddenly said as he turned suddenly to get into his truck.

"Wait where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"I've got to take care of something!" He answered before turning the truck over and ripping out of the drive way leaving Miroku standing dumbfounded in front of the house. A moment later Sango reappeared.

"Where did InuYasha go?" She asked when she notice his truck was missing.

"I don't know … I … I told him Kikyou was cheating on him." Miroku said still looking off in the direction InuYasha had gone.

"You what? …. You don't think maybe you should have tied him to a chair or something first?" Sango asked sounding worried.

"Sango when I told him … he just … smiled." Miroku said sounding bewildered. Sango gave him a questioning look.

InuYasha tore down Main Street to the small theater where Kikyou worked. It was Thursday and she was usually in the main stage area rehearsing for the current productions she was working on for school. Arriving at the theater, InuYasha parked his truck and jumped out. He ran straight through the main lobby to the main stage area. The theater was closed this earlier in the day so there would be no one else around unless Kikyou was rehearsing with her class mates. Because she worked at the theater she was able to secure time for them to work on their projects together.

InuYasha stopped as he entered the main stage area and listened. There was no sound of laughter or talking which told InuYasha, Kikyou's friends were not here and she was going to be alone. He slowed his pace as he moved through the theater towards the backstage. He moved quietly listening for any sound that would tell him where Kikyou might be. Then he heard a soft scuffling noise from one of the back rooms just off stage. InuYasha quickly moved towards the sound. As he stepped behind one of the stage divide curtains he noticed a door slightly ajar, a small stream of light was shining from the room across the dark floor. As he moved towards the room, something inside the room moved, casting a quick shadow to pass through the light.

InuYasha faltered. If Kikyou was in there what was he going to do. He had no physical proof that what Miroku had said was true. He knew she would deny it and then try and seduce him into believing she loved him. She would hang the last five years of their relationship over his head and make him feel guilty for suggesting she would ever betray him. InuYasha smirked at the thought. Their relationship had never been about trust or love. Lust maybe, but not love. But he had to confront her.

InuYasha moved towards the door, his hand was an inch from the doorknob when he heard Kikyou on the other side of the door let out a soft giggle. InuYasha hesitated again. Slowly he shifted so he could just see into the room. At first he couldn't see anything, and then Kikyou suddenly came into his line of site. She took a couple of slow steps backwards until she bumped into a small table. She leaned against it and held up a note book which she appeared to be reading from. She was wearing a pair of short sweat-shorts and long button up shirt, comfortable clothes which were her custom wardrobe for rehearsal. Suddenly another shadow from someone InuYasha couldn't see flickered across the wall. She wasn't alone after all. Kikyou smiled and looked up at someone with a look that he recognized all too well. Sure enough a second later Kikyou put down her book as a pair of hands snaked into view. InuYasha couldn't see who they belonged to but he could definitely see their intention. It looked like InuYasha didn't have to worry about providing proof anymore!

Kikyou grinned invitingly as the man's hands moved up her legs. His thumbs hooked under her shorts and pushed them up, pushing Kikyou further onto the table and spreading her legs apart at the same time. The man stepped forwards so he was right against Kikyou, who wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. Then she reached up and pulled the man down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. The kiss was long and intricate, like a dance they had rehearsed many times before. They could have gone on for a while but they were suddenly interrupted by a sound outside the room. Both of them jumped as a loud slow rhythmic clapping sound echoed through the theater. The door suddenly was pushed open and InuYasha stood in the doorway, a smile on his face as he brought his hands together. Kikyou pushed the man away and jumped to her feet.

"InuYasha what are you doing here?" Kikyou snapped. She had a surprised wide eyed expression on her face. InuYasha didn't answer right away. He just continued to smile as he took a few steps forward, looking from Kikyou to the strange man and back. He didn't recognize the guy, probably a friend of Kikyou's from school. He was tall and athletic looking with a handsome appearance. The kind of guy Kikyou liked! A trophy no doubt she could display to her peers.

"Kikyou … you always had great timing!" InuYasha laughed.

"What?" Kikyou asked now very confused by InuYasha reaction. The guy remained quiet, apparently waiting to see how this situation was going to play out.

"I was informed by a friend that you had been messing around! I wanted to confront you about it but I see there isn't really much to say is there?" InuYasha said, still wearing his wide grin.

"InuYasha I … we were just." Kikyou started to try to defend herself but InuYasha abruptly cut her off.

"Kikyou! I don't care!" He said.

"You and I are done!" He added and with that InuYasha turned to leave.

"Tell me the truth …" Kikyou shouted. InuYasha stopped and turned back towards her.

"Over all the years … all the times you've been away for jobs or school or whatever else you sneak off to do … you never once were unfaithful?" Kikyou said. Her voice and her face showed she was angry. Her jaw was set firmly and her fists were clenched at her sides. InuYasha's smile disappeared. He stared at her for a moment before he answered in a calm voice,

"No …." And with that he turned and walked away.

.

.

.

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the porch swing behind Sango's house. Neither of them had said much after they left InuYasha's house. Miroku was worried about InuYasha and where he had run off to in such a hurry. InuYasha had never been known for being the calm reasonable type who could handle conflict well. If he found Kikyou there was no telling how that would end. Sango on the other hand was lost in thought about the letter from Kagome. After rereading it several times there was something that was bothering her. Kagome thanked her for not telling anyone her secret. But how did she know that? Kagome would have had to come back and seen for herself or had some contact with someone from town. But who?

"Do you think InuYasha is ok?" Miroku asked suddenly breaking the silence. Sango looked up at Miroku.

"I dunno." Sango answered.

"It's weird he just took off." She continued.

"It's that smile that bothers me." Miroku added.

"He looked sincerely happy …. like he was pleased to have an excuse to confront Kikyou." Miroku said.

"Did you notice anything else off about InuYasha?" Sango asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miroku.

"Just …. I don't know he seemed different …. Just his mannerism, his tone, and the way he talked to me. He seemed different … more mature almost." Sango said.

"I guess …" Miroku agreed as he thought back.

"Something isn't right … I have to go!" Sango suddenly said as she got up and made to leave.

"Wo HEY! Where are you going?" Miroku asked. Sango suddenly turned and marched back towards him. She stopped right in front of him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"It's a secret mission!" She answered and with that she turned and ran around the house leaving Miroku stunned and confused.

"Ok … I think everyone is going crazy today!" Miroku said to himself as he leaned back in the swing.

Sango rounded her house and started down the street back to InuYasha's place. Sango was sure he knew more than he was saying and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. A short while later Sango was striding up the sidewalk outside InuYasha's house. The first thing she noticed was InuYasha's truck was still missing, meaning he wasn't back yet. She stood in front of the house wondering whether she should wait for InuYasha or come back later. As she was contemplating her options she heard the familiar sound of InuYasha's truck coming up the street. Just before it was in view she ducked behind a tree so he wouldn't see her.

InuYasha's truck pulled into the driveway and InuYasha quickly jumped out. He moved to the back and grabbed a large bag from the bed and ran into the house. Sango recognized the bag from a local thrift store in town. She waited until InuYasha had disappeared into the house before she followed.

Quietly she walked in the front door and looked around. The thrift store bag was still sitting in the front hallway along with InuYasha's backpack and another bag that was still open and mostly empty. InuYasha seemed to be in a hurry to leave again.

Curiously Sango bent down and opened the bag from the thrift store. Sango had never known InuYasha to buy clothes from a thrift store before and couldn't help but peek to see what he was up to. In side she found several extra large t-shirts and a couple pairs of sweat pants, none of which seemed like the kind of thing InuYasha would wear. Then she spotted something else at the bottom of the bag buried under all the clothes and Sango knew what InuYasha was hiding.

InuYasha dashed down the hall with some winter clothes and few other things to throw in his bag. He wanted to get going as soon as possible but as he rounded the corner into the front hallway he suddenly found himself starring at Sango. Startled he jumped and dropped what he was carrying.

"God! How the hell did you get in here?" He yelled.

"You left your front door open." Sango answered gesturing over her shoulder at the entrance way behind her before she turned and closed the door.

"Sango what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked still confused as to what she was doing in his house.

"How long have you known?" asked Sango abruptly.

"Known what?" InuYasha asked.

"Where Kagome is?" Sango answered.

"What? … I have no idea where she is!" InuYasha lied. He tried to hide his anxiety but he had a feeling Sango was not going to be fooled so easily. He couldn't figure out why she suspected him, what had he done that made her suspicious he knew something?

"I'll admit I never thought she would confide in you of all people … did you help her hide? Or was it pure coincident that you found her?" Sango asked

"Sango I don't." InuYasha started but Sango kept going.

"The letter!" Sango continued.

"You didn't read it … you are far too curious insensitive to not have read a letter you randomly found with nothing but my name on it. But you already knew what was in this letter so you didn't need to read it did you?"

"I told you I found it in my bag when I got home!" InuYasha argued.

"If this had been in the bottom of your bag it would be crumpled and a mess, it's not. It's still clean and neatly folded." Sango pointed out pulling the letter from her pocket and waving it at him. InuYasha didn't know what to say to that.

"Kagome thanks me in this letter for not telling anyone her secret! How does she know I didn't tell if she doesn't have a connection to someone still!" Sango continued.

"What secret? I don't know" InuYasha said as he tried again to deny any connection to Kagome.

"And you're getting her supplies to!" Sango said as she bent down and pulled one of the large t-shirts from the bag.

"I'm sure her clothes are getting tight by now!" Sango said. She was making it clear she knew what was going on but she was also trying to coax a confession from InuYasha to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." InuYasha insisted.

"I bought that stuff to cut up for rags at work!" he said pointing at the t-shirt.

"Oh really? … well what do you use this for?" Sango asked as she bent down again and this time pulled out a book from the bottom of the bag. It was a small thick paperback book with the words, "Your Pregnancy" written across the top.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He had no believable explanation for buying the book. After a moment he bowed his head and turned back into the living room. Sango watched him as he walked slowly towards the couch and sat down. He rested his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. The game was up, Sango knew and there was no way he could convince her otherwise.

Sango made her way to the couch and sat down next to InuYasha.

"I don't know what you want from me Sango?" Said InuYasha without looking up.

"I just …. I don't understand how you got involved. Why did she choose you of all people to contact? You weren't exactly close friends!" Sango asked. Her tone was much calmer and friendlier now.

"She didn't choose me! We ran into each other by complete freak chance. Trust me if she had her way I wouldn't know either. She tried very hard to push me away and keep me away …." InuYasha answered.

"I still can't believe it …. I can't imagine what she's going through." Sango said.

"She's strong … she handled the whole situation a lot better than I did at first." InuYasha said without really thinking. Sango was quiet for a couple of moments till InuYasha finally looked up at her. Her expression was confused as she searched InuYasha's eyes.

"Why would you have taken the news hard?" Sango asked. InuYasha looked away realizing he had probably said more then he should have. It had momentarily slipped his mind that Sango knew about Kagome's baby but not that he was the father. He remembered what Kagome said about Sango always figuring out her secrets and was now realizing exactly what she meant! A cold shiver went up InuYasha's spine as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well it's Kagome … I mean I was just so shocked that of all the kids in this town … I never thought she would get into trouble like that!" He said. Sango looked at him skeptically.

"I also tried very hard to convince her to let me take her home but she refused … it caused a number of heated arguments! It's been really hard facing her mom and lying to her, but Kagome forbid me from telling anyone." He added, hopeful that Sango would buy his lies. Sango continued to watch him with uncertainty but she didn't say anything.

"Where is she?" Sango asked after a moment.

"I can't tell you exactly cause she would kill me! But I'll say she's a little over an hour's drive west of here. She tried to run away on foot and happened to cross paths with an old friend of mine who took her in. A little while after I went up to visit and found her there." InuYasha answered.

"I wish I could go see her." Sango said.

"When Kagome told me you knew I tried to convince her to let you come up but she wouldn't have anything to do with the idea. She just doesn't want anyone to see her. I'm kind of worried about her to tell you the truth … the last week or so she's seemed really down. I wish I could do something to raise her spirits." InuYasha said.

"Well can you blame her?" Sango answered.

"I mean she's pregnant and she's gonna be alone without any of her friends or family on her birthday. It's not how I would want to spend my eighteenth birthday!" Sango answered.

"What? …. When's her birthday?" InuYasha asked.

"Um … tomorrow!" Sango answered as if that should have been an obvious fact.

"Why didn't she tell me …" InuYasha muttered aloud to himself.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she watched InuYasha as he seemed to be working something out in his head. Then InuYasha slowly turned towards her and a cunning smile spread across his face.

"Sango how would you like to help me do something for Kagome for her birthday?"

.

.

.

.

Kagome was walking aimlessly across the lawn towards the barn. It was early afternoon and it was warm in the bright sun. She glanced up towards the trees on the far side of the lawn.

InuYasha still wasn't back. He'd been gone for more than a day now. This didn't really surprise Kagome, he had said he had a number of things to take care of around town and Kagome was sure he would run into Miroku and Sango and want to spend some time with them to. Kagome suspected he would probably want to go see Kikyou as well. She knew Kikyou and knew her cousin had a one track mind when it came to boys, especially InuYasha. After months of having no one to talk to or hang out with but an old woman and a pregnant teenager, Kagome feared InuYasha might not be able to resist Kikyou's seductive charms. He was a guy after all and only human!

Kagome let out a long sigh as she thought about Kikyou being with InuYasha. She knew she had no hold on InuYasha and no claim to his affections. She had spent the last months tell him to get attached and to not get involved! Kagome knew she shouldn't care what they did together and she told herself over and over that she didn't care! But the butterflies in her stomach, however, told a whole other story. No matter how much Kagome fought it or denied it, somehow in the short few months they had been together, it seemed InuYasha had stolen her heart.

Kagome reached the barn and stopped at the door. She really had no reason to be at the barn, she had just wanted a reason to cross the lawn to see if InuYasha would suddenly appear from trees. Turning around she started back up to the house. As she reached the porch steps Kagome suddenly felt a funny feeling creep up her neck as if someone were watching her. She turned back to see if there was anyone there and to her surprise the familiar form of InuYasha was striding across the lawn towards her. Kagome froze. Was she imagining him?

"InuYasha you're back so soon?" Kagome asked as he got close. InuYasha didn't answer. When InuYasha was a few strides away he dropped his bags on the ground without missing a step.

What happened next happened so fast Kagome barely had time to register it. All she knew was InuYasha was suddenly kissing her. His strong warm hands cupped her face gently as his lips pressed firmly against hers. Kagome didn't know what to do. A strange combination of fear and exhilaration twisted through her. Her heart was suddenly beating incredibly fast and she couldn't breathe.

As quickly as it started it was over and Kagome suddenly found herself staring up into InuYasha's amazing amber coloured eyes. She swayed slightly as she took a long breath in. InuYasha's arms suddenly appeared at her waist steadying her.

"What was that?" Kagome finally asked after taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

"That was a birthday present." InuYasha answered smiling at her warmly.

"How'd it feel?" InuYasha asked leaning in a little closer again.

"Amazing." Kagome answered without thinking. Then she blushed but she didn't have much time to worry about it as InuYasha moved in closer again.

"Good." He whispered before closing the gap between them again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. Kagome followed InuYasha's lead and moved with him. A strange warm feeling was building in Kagome's stomach again making her feel dizzy.

When they finally pulled apart again Kagome looked up at InuYasha curiously.

"Why?" she asked still sounding a little dazed. InuYasha smiled again.

"Because … I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you." InuYasha admitted. Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Hearing those words felt so good but she was also a little apprehensive.

"What about Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"I'm done with her. I broke everything off …" He answered.

"You did?" Kagome said in a high voice that sounded much happy then she intended it to. She blushed as InuYasha laughed.

"Miroku told me he suspected her of being unfaithful and I went to confront her and caught her red handed! It was the perfect opportunity to end something that honestly I should have ended a long time ago!" InuYasha continued unable to wipe the glowing smile from his face.

"Kagome I have a surprise for you for your birthday!" InuYasha added.

"Wait how did you know today was my birthday?" Kagome asked.

"A little bird told me! Now Kagome, I want you to go take a nap cause we have a lot to do tonight and I don't want you to get over tired. Then I want you to go do whatever it is you girls do to get ready and get all dressed up!" InuYasha said. Kagome didn't trust the cunning look he had in his eye,

"First off I have nothing to get dressed up in! Two, What The Hell Are Planning!" Kagome asked giving him her best 'tell me the truth or die' look.

"Just trust me … ok?" InuYasha said as he countered with his best wide eyed puppy dog face. Kagome continued to stare at him but InuYasha refused to give up his secret plot. Quickly he leaned down and gave her another quick kiss before turning away. He grabbed his bags and headed towards the barn.

Kagome reluctantly did as InuYasha had asked. It was hard to get to sleep as she thought about what had just happened in front of the house and what InuYasha might have planned for later. But before too long she was fast asleep.

Several hours latter Kaede came in and woke Kagome up.

"Kagome … Kagome dear wake up. You need to get ready to go!" She said.

"Huh … what?" Kagome answered as she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"InuYasha doesn't want to get going soon!" Kaede said.

"Oh don't tell me he told YOU what he's got planned?" Kagome asked. Kaede smirked teasingly and then walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kagome grunted as she got up and made her way down to the washroom. The hot water of the shower woke her up and made her feel so good she was reluctant to get out but she knew if she took too long InuYasha would probably send Kaede to get her. Finally Kagome turned the water off and wrapped a bathrobe around herself before making her way back to her room. Now she had to try and find something to wear in her wardrobe that currently consisted of nothing but baggy t-shirts, sweatshirts and sweatpants.

As she entered her room she stopped suddenly. There on her bed was a beautiful white dress. Kagome stepped cautiously towards it. She looked at it thinking there was no way it would fit her, but she smiled as she grabbed it up and tried it on. It turns out the dress was from a maternity store and it fit her beautifully. It had a curved neckline and short sleeves that were covered in tiny delicate lace flowers. The hem stopped just below her knees and the layers of white cotton material flowed gracefully over her curves. A deep red ribbon around the bodice tied in a bow just off centre from the front, tastefully accentuating her belly. A red long sleeve sweater and a pair of white flats had also been placed at the end of her bed. Kagome stood in front of the mirror and starred at herself. After months of feeling big, awkward and just plain 'blaw', she almost cried as she saw herself now. She felt like a young girl again, or rather finally like a young woman.

InuYasha was pacing back and forth in the kitchen as he waited for Kagome to come down. Kaede sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea. She couldn't help but laugh at InuYasha's behaviour.

"InuYasha Sit Down! before you put a whole in my floor!" Kaede snapped. InuYasha jumped at Kaede's voice.

"Sorry .. I'm just nervous … I don't even know why I'm nervous!" InuYasha said as he laughed at himself.

"InuYasha …" Kaede started. InuYasha looked up at the old women.

"You've done good kid! I'm proud of you!" she finished giving him a warm smile. InuYasha smiled back feeling himself relax a little. He was about to say something in return but a creaking sound told him Kagome was coming down the stairs. His eyes shot back to the hallway waiting for her to appear. As she rounded the corner and came into view InuYasha felt his whole body turn to jello. She looked beautiful as she glided across the floor towards him. As she entered the kitchen even Kaede was rendered speechless.

Kagome stood waiting for InuYasha to say something but he just starred at her. Kagome also gave InuYasha a good once over as she took in his impressive change in appearance. InuYasha was wearing black pants and a deep red button up dress shirt that almost matched the red ribbon in her dress perfectly. It was simple but it made him look very handsome.

Kaede watched as the two young people starred at each other, they seemed to have suddenly frozen in time. Kaede rolled her eyes and cleared her throat loudly. InuYasha and Kagome both jumped and turned to look at her.

"You two should get going!" She said.

"Yup we should." InuYasha agreed as he looked at his watch.

"May I escort you out my lady?" InuYasha asked as he offered Kagome his hand. Kagome smiled at him and accepted his offer.

Kagome still had no idea where they were going but she was definitely intrigued as InuYasha led her across the lawn to the trees and down to his truck.

The drive took over an hour and a half and when InuYasha finally pulled off the road and parked the truck they were outside a busy and bustling carnival grounds.

"InuYasha what are we doing here?" Kagome asked as she looked around nervously at all the people. Her hands slid up over her belly as if she could hide it somehow. InuYasha knew what she was thinking and reached other took one of her hands in his.

"It's ok Kagome. We're miles from home where no one will recognize us. They'll just see a two people out having a good time!" InuYasha said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Kagome smiled at him. She still felt apprehensive, but as long as InuYasha was with her she knew she would be ok.

As InuYasha led Kagome into the fair she felt nervous and apprehensive but InuYasha kept a firm grip on her hand and kept her moving. They walked around looking at all the games and rides, for obvious reasons they couldn't go on most of them but InuYasha did convinced Kagome to go up on the ferris wheel. As the ride started and they were carried up higher and higher, Kagome really started to feel better. She casually moved closer to InuYasha until she was pressed up against his side. InuYasha smiled and put his arm around her shoulders,

"Are you cold?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no before leaning her head against his shoulder.

As they came over the peak of the ferris wheel Kagome looked out over all the people and the colourful banners and flashing lights. The sun was setting now turning the sky all sorts of reds and oranges which made the carnival almost seem magical, like they had escaped into a story book. Kagome sighed happily,

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome whispered. InuYasha didn't say anything he just turned his head and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

After the ride Kagome started pulling InuYasha around the fair grounds. A few times she caught people watching her and staring at her belly, but it didn't give her the same uneasy feeling it had before. Instead of the disapproving scowls she had seen before she was getting smiles and one woman at a concession stand even congratulated her and InuYasha. No one was judging them here because they were together and people just assumed they were a couple.

At one end of the grounds there was a large congregation of food tents and a live band that had people up and jumping on an outdoor dance floor. Kagome and InuYasha were wondering aimlessly, browsing the various selections and menus being offered from all the different stands when suddenly Kagome heard something that made her freeze.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's heart stopped and her breath caught in her chest. She knew the sound of that voice.

"Kagome …" the voice said again.

Kagome felt as if she was going to pass out as she slowly turned to see Sango standing behind her. Kagome just stood too terrified to even think, as she stared at her best friend. Sango ran forwards and hugged Kagome tightly.

"God I've missed you so much! and Wow … you look amazing in that dress!" Sango announced almost proudly as she pulled away and looked her friend up and down.

Kagome still couldn't move. She was in a complete state of shock.

"Kagome it's ok, breath!" Said Sango. Finally Kagome mustered the strength to speak.

"What are you doing here!" she asked.

"I kind a might have figured out that InuYasha knew where you were and after that he figured you should have a party with your friends on your birthday so …. Here we are!" Sango said throwing her hands in the air.

"We?" Kagome squeaked. As if on cue Miroku suddenly appeared next to Sango.

"Who are you talking to hun?" he asked Sango before looking up and meeting Kagome's terrified gaze. Miroku stood blinking at Kagome for a while as if he had no idea who she was. Then in a rush his face changed and he actually took a step back from her.

"Kagome?" He asked starring at her as if she were a ghost. Although Sango and InuYasha had made the arrangements to meet up at the fair they had failed to inform Miroku of the true nature of their plot.

Miroku stood with his jaw open looking from Kagome's face to the baby and back again.

"Um …You're …wait what … how … I mean who?" Miroku stammered.

"It's ok Miroku!" Sango cooed mockingly. Miroku looked at Sango now,

"Did you know?" He asked her. Sango nodded her head.

"Kagome … I don't understand?" Miroku said finally managing to put a sentence together. Kagome just blushed, she couldn't believe InuYasha had done this! As if reading her mind, InuYasha suddenly appeared at her side again. He had gotten caught up reading a menu for everything deep-fried and when he'd turned around he saw a very terrified looking Kagome with Sango and a very stunned Miroku starring at her and rushed over. InuYasha had hoped to break the surprise to her a little more gently but what was done was done.

Miroku's eyes popped as he watched InuYasha come to a halt next to Kagome.

"You're here to!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe we should find a seat somewhere and talk!" InuYasha suggested. Sango laughed as Miroku nodded and abruptly turned to head off to find a place to sit.

Miroku and Sango found a nice secluded pair of benches under a large tree where the noise from the carnival wasn't as loud. InuYasha and Kagome sat down together on one bench while Miroku and Sango shared the other. The benches were set at a ninety degree angled to each other making it easier to talk.

"OK so start talking!" Miroku said in a serious tone. The shock had now worn off and he wanted answered as to why he seemed to be the only person in the dark. Sango and InuYasha filled in most of the story while Kagome tried to say as little as possible. When they were done Miroku sat quietly for a minute watching his friends.

"Wow … that sounds like quite a story." He said watching Kagome who was still avoiding his gaze. Miroku felt a small surge of guilt for freaking out the way he had before.

"Kagome … I'm sorry for freaking out when I saw you, I was just really surprised." He started,

"I just don't get why you felt you couldn't have at least told us? We would have helped you!" He added sounding a little disappointed.

Kagome looked up at Miroku and gave him a small apologetic smile. She was still too scared to speak but she knew Miroku was trying to be supportive and she was thankful for that.

"So I have one more question …" Miroku said.

"Who's the um …. Father?" he asked.

Kagome and InuYasha didn't move. Neither of them were sure exactly how or even if that question should be answered.

"I have a pretty good idea 'who'." Sango interjected. She was looking straight at past Kagome at InuYasha. Miroku looked at Sango and noticed the smirk on her face,

"Who?" he asked again. InuYasha however couldn't hold back his smile anymore. He'd had a feeling back at the house Sango was suspicious of him. Besides they'd already told them everything else, why not this to.

InuYasha leaned forwards and snaked his hands under Kagome's arms so he could wrapped around Kagome's middle and rest his hands over her belly. He nestled his chin in the crook of Kagome's neck and gave Miroku a cocky, 'who do you think!' look. It took a moment for Miroku to clue in. When he did his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open again.

"No … No way … Not you two!" Miroku shouted pointing at them. InuYasha felt Kagome shift uncomfortably in his arms. She had been really quiet and he knew she was mad at him. InuYasha gave her a reassuring squeeze hoping she would understand.

"Kagome? … InuYasha?" Miroku continued still unable to absorb the news.

"How did you two end up … I'm of all people!"

"It was not planned!" Kagome snapped.

"But then ..." Miroku continued but Sango cut him off this time.

"Come on Miroku! I think Kagome's been through enough. Why don't we go dance and leave them alone for a bit!" and with that Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him off towards the band.

InuYasha and Kagome sat quietly for a long while before InuYasha finally spoke.

"So how mad are you at me right now?" he asked.

"There are not words!" Kagome responded.

"Come on Kagome. Sango read your letter and through some very impressive deductive reasoning figured everything out on her own." InuYasha said. Kagome suddenly pulled away from him and turned.

"It doesn't matter! You promised me … promised never to tell anyone where I was or about any of this." Kagome said sounding hurt and angry.

"I also made a promise to take care of you." InuYasha argued.

"You were worrying about who would find out and what they might think while at the same time being so homesick you were actually making yourself sick. Then I found two people who love you and miss you and just wanted to see you and quite honestly don't care about our mistakes!" InuYasha said. Kagome stared at InuYasha angrily.

"Kagome it's your birthday … I wanted to see if for even just one night I could get you to stop worrying about everything else and just focus on you and hopefully get you to enjoy yourself with your friends and have a little fun. Just forget everything that we know is coming down the road and everything we've already been through." InuYasha said. Kagome continued to stare at him but she was finding it hard to appear sincerely angry any more. She knew he had the best intentions she just wished he wasn't so right!

"InuYasha … you remember when you kissed me outside Kaede's house and said you thought you were falling in love with me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes …" InuYasha answered nervously.

"Well I might kind of be falling in love with you to … and it's good cause otherwise I really would kill you for all this!" She said showing a small smile. InuYasha laughed and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So should we rejoin the party?" InuYasha asked.

"Ya I guess we should." Kagome agreed. InuYasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet.

"So are we good?" InuYasha asked as he held out his hand.

"Ya, we're good." Kagome answered taking a deep breath before accepting his offered hand and together they made their way back to where Sango and Miroku were dancing.

The rest of the evening went buy perfectly. InuYasha even managed to convince Kagome to join him on the dance floor for a couple of dances. Kagome wasn't up for anything too rambunctious but the slow songs were ok.

Sango watched her friends together and laughed when she heard an older couple nearby mention them briefly. They woman pointed them out to her husband said they looked like a happy family, and she was right. It made Sango feel a little sad that they wanted to give up the baby.

Miroku finally seemed to have accepted that Kagome was pregnant and InuYasha was responsible and that was that. He didn't really even seem to pay much attention to Kagome's belly at all for the rest of the night. They were just four friends out having a great time. That is until he saw InuYasha sitting alone with Kagome after a dance. InuYasha was sitting in a chair directly in front of Kagome. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he was intrigue as he watched InuYasha place his hand on Kagome's stomach. He thought back to what Sango had said at her house about InuYasha being different. He hadn't really seen it then, but he did now.

Finally it was time for everyone to say good bye and they headed to the parking lot.

"Thank you Sango!" Kagome said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I have to admit this was probably one of the most fun birthdays I've had in a long time!" Kagome said moving away from Sango to give Miroku a hug as well. As she moved away from Miroku she felt him hesitate for an instant.

"Miroku ... what is it?" Kagome asked. Miroku scratched his head feeling a little embarrassed.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked noticing the odd way he was acting.

"Do you think ... I could feel ..." Miroku started but trailed off. Kagome knew what he was trying to say and smiled. Sango couldn't help but let a small laugh slip to.

"Come here Miroku." Kagome said.

"um ... you know what it's getting late we should get going!" Miroku replied as he backed away.

"What are you, scared? Get over here!" Kagome said. Slowly Miroku stepped forwards. Kagome took his hand and put on the side of her belly. It didn't take long for Miroku to feel a small push against his hand.

"Wow ... that is so weird!" He said.

"What does that feel like for you?" Miroku asked.

"Well sometimes it feels like butterflies ... other times it really hurts actually. She moves around A LOT! So I've pretty much gotten used to it." Kagome answered. Miroku stepped away and moved next to Sango. InuYasha snuck up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I can tell why you like doing that!" Miroku said to InuYasha. Then he turned towards Sango and gave her a thoughtful look before he reached his arm around her and ran his hand teasingly along her flat stomach.

"Don't you get any ideas, you pervert!" Sango said pushing him away. Miroku just smiled as he staggered back.

"Just because I love the idea of being "Aunt" Sango doesn't mean I wanna be 'mommy' yet!" Sango added as she crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. Miroku just continued to smirk.

"God why do I love you!" Sango mumbled.

"Cause I make you laugh?" Miroku answered.

Everyone shared one last hug before Sango and Miroku finally got into their car and drove away. As InuYasha and Kagome watched their tale lights disappear into the distance Kagome turned towards InuYasha,

"Thank you again for tonight." She said. InuYasha gave her a funny look as he moved towards his truck,

"Tonight is not quite over yet!" InuYasha said

"What?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't answer. He moved to the passenger side door and opened it inviting Kagome to hop in. Kagome gave him a suspicious look but didn't argue and got in.

They were on the road for maybe ten minutes before Kagome was fast asleep again. When Kagome awoke the first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. Outside the truck window is was so dark she could barely make out where she was. Then she noticed InuYasha was gone. Feeling a little anxious, Kagome looked around everywhere trying see where he might have gone, but there was nothing out there. Finally Kagome decided to get out and look around. As soon as she was outside the truck she noticed a warm light coming from the rear end and moved towards it.

Moving past the truck Kagome stopped and took in the site in front of her. As her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness she realized they were on a soft sandy beach at the edge of what appeared to be a small mountain lake. The high peaks of the mountains around her were silhouetted against the ebony sky, and a million tiny stars were reflected in the still dark water. Around the lake stood tall evergreen trees, like a wall concealing them from everything beyond.

Kagome didn't see InuYasha but a warm fire was burning just a short distance from the truck. Looking around again Kagome then noticed the bed of the truck was lined with air mattresses and several warm blankets and pillows.

InuYasha suddenly reappeared from the trees carrying an arm load of firewood and twigs.

"You're awake!" He called out as he came over and dropped the wood next to the truck.

"InuYasha where are we?" Kagome asked holding her arms out to indicate the scene around them.

"This is a special place I used to come when I wanted to get away from everything." InuYasha answered. Then he moved towards Kagome. He stopped in front of her and reached out to push a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Never felt better!" Kagome answered giving him a bright smile.

"This place is beautiful!" Kagome continued.

"Ya ... it's too bad there's no moon tonight though. When the moon is full it's so big you feel like you could reach out and grab it!" InuYasha said as he gazed up at the sky. After a moment he moved back towards the bed of the truck and motioned for Kagome to come with him. Carefully he scooped Kagome up and sat her on the tailgate. She was heavy, but even with the extra weight of the baby InuYasha seemed to almost effortlessly lift her off the ground. Then he jumped up to and moved to the far end where all the pillows were. Kagome followed him and curled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder. As usual InuYasha's hand found its way around to rest on her stomach.

"Miroku is right you do like that don't you?" Kagome said running her hand over his.

"I just like feeling her move." InuYasha answered simply. Kagome smiled and let out a deep sigh. Everything here was so peaceful and perfect and at the moment she couldn't imagine a more wonderful place in the world she would rather be.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered.

"I have one more thing for you ..." he said as he shifted to get something out of his pocket.

"I'm not sure I can handle any more surprises … besides I'm pretty sure it's long after midnight so it's not my birthday anymore!" Kagome laughed. She turned her head in time to see InuYasha pull a small ring from his pocket. Kagome's face became very mute as she sat up and waited to see what InuYasha would do next.

"This is the last thing I have from my mom. It's not big or fancy or anything but it's from the heart … and I was wondering if you would accept this and marry me?" InuYasha spoke slow as he tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but inside his heart felt like it was pounding a million beats a second.

"Oh my god …" Kagome said as she stared at the ring.

"I know this is really fast and completely out of the blue, but I kind of hoped that maybe if you said yes we could stay as a family … all three of us …"

"Oh InuYasha I … I don't know … I mean I want to say yes … I really do but …" Kagome felt tears running down her face as she spoke. InuYasha raised his hand and wiped the tears away.

"I'm just really scared InuYasha …." Kagome said.

"Of what? I promise I will take care of you." InuYasha said.

"it's not that … it's facing my family ... it's … what if I can't be a good mom? What if I …?" Kagome let out a soft sob as she confessed her fears.

"Kagome I'm not saying it's going to be easy and I'm not saying we won't have to work through some things. But if we do it together, I really believe everything will work out!" He said trying to sound confident. Kagome just stared at him, terrified to say yes and equally terrified to say no.

"Kagome … I didn't necessarily expect you to decide right away. I just want you to know that I'm willing if you are." InuYasha said as he reached out and took Kagome's hand. Carefully he slipped the ring onto her finger. Kagome watched almost in disbelief as he did. The ring was simple but elegant. The band was pale gold with a single pink stone that almost seemed to glow. She really did want to say yes but there were just too many uncertainties still that made her hesitate.

"When you're ready you let me know." InuYasha said. Kagome was so overwhelmed she didn't know what to say. Instead she leaned over and kissed InuYasha on the lips.

They spent the night together curled up in the back of InuYasha's truck. The mountain air was cold but the blankets and their body heat kept them warm and comfortable as they slept peacefully never even suspecting that somewhere out there beyond their paradise someone was plotting to take it all away.

.

.

.

.

Many miles away back in the quiet little farming town Kikyou stirred in her bed. A loud persistent buzzing sound woke her suddenly from her sleep. She reached over and turned on her bedside light looking for the source of the sound. The clock radio read, 11:00. Then she spotted her cell phone laying on the floor and reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello? Who is this?" She snapped.

"It's Sam." The voice on the other end answered.

"Why are you calling me so late? I have to get up for work tomorrow!" Kikyou asked rolling back over in her bed.

"I just saw something I thought you might find very interesting." Sam said

"It better be good!" Kikyou answered sounding very uninterested.

"I was at this fair tonight with some friends and I spotted that boyfriend of your dancing with some girl." He said

"Why do I care about that?" Kikyou barked through the phone. Despite her words she felt a wave of anger well up through her.

"Well would you be interested if I told you they spent the entire time together, dancing, hugging, you name it!" the voice said.

"No!" Kikyou lied.

"Well how about this …. This girl, she was pregnant! And like ready to pop pregnant to! ….. Kikyou? Hey you still there?" Sam said into the phone. Kikyou didn't answer for a minute as she let this new sink in.

"Sam, are they still there?" Kikyou asked cold stern voice.

"Um … I think so … why?" Sam asked.

"I want you to find them. When they leave follow them and find out where they're staying!"

"What?" Sam answered .

"I swear to god if you lose them I will kill you!" Kikyou threatened and without another word she hung up.

.

.

.

.

.

OK so this chapter was by far the longest yet of all the stories I have published, I hope I didn't bore anyone too much!

Review Please!

And stay tuned for the finale!


	10. Home

Long Road Home

I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter Ten Home

A light rain had begun to fall from the pale grey sky above. The morning had dawned bright and beautiful but by mid afternoon the weather had taken a definite turn. The wind had started to pick up as well bringing a deep chill to the air, perhaps as the first inklings of winter soon to come.

A pair of dim headlights pierced through the rain's misty fog as InuYasha and Kagome made their way back down the mountain. The rough mountain road joined again with the now seemingly more civil road that led to Kaede's home. They had spent most of the morning relaxing or wondering the beautiful sandy beach of the mountain lake. When the weather had started to changed they had decided, somewhat reluctantly, that it was time to leave.

The old truck pulled to a slow stop at the end of the dirt road.

"So ... should we make a run for it?" InuYasha asked as he peered through the windshield at the miserable weather.

"Or maybe we should just stay here where it's warm a bit longer." He continued as he reached over and took Kagome's hand. Kagome looked over at him to see a smirk on his face and rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha, as nice as that sounds and as wonderful as the last day has been ... I'm hungry! And I'm dying for a hot meal from Kaede's stove!" Kagome said as she slowly pulled her hand away from him and opened the truck door to get out. Kagome slid out the door and closed it behind her. Despite wearing her sweater, she shivered slightly as the damp cold air met her skin. A second later InuYasha appeared behind her and draped a thick warm blanket over her shoulders which he had retrieved from the back seat. Kagome gave him a thankful smile and they started up the path through the trees. They walked in silence as they emerged out onto the grass and made their way up to the house. As they passed the barn InuYasha stopped,

"I'm gonna grab a change of clothes before dinner!" InuYasha said as he turned towards the barn,

"I'll meet you up there in a minute!" He called as he dashed off. Kagome watched him for a moment before turning back towards the house.

InuYasha reached the barn and went in. He shook the dampness from himself and quickly moved towards the rear of the barn. Though Kaede had packed them some fruit and sandwiches to sustain them until they came back, the change in weather also had InuYasha craving a hot meal and he was eager to join Kagome up to the house. He jumped straight to the forth rung of the ladder and started up to his loft when suddenly he heard a loud shuffling noise behind him. He stopped and turned to see what had made the noise thinking maybe Kagome had followed him, or one of the animals had gotten loose from their stall. He searched the shadows from his perch on the ladder but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was just about to turn back when he heard the noise again, this time quieter and from the far side of the barn coming from the hay.

InuYasha suddenly felt a strange feeling in his gut and stepped down from the ladder. Cautiously he made his way towards the sound. There was a broom leaning against the wall and he grabbed it as he passed. He turned it in his hand so the handle was extended in front of him like a sword. As he got close he tentatively jabbed the broom handle into the hay to see if something moved. Nothing happened. InuYasha stepped closer and slowly leaned over the nearest stack of bales. Something suddenly came flying out making InuYasha jump back. He brought the broom up in front of himself again ready to fight off the terrifying... cat?

InuYasha blinked a couple of times as he watched the calico barn cat walk daintily across the top of the hay holding her head aloft as if to say, "Ha ha I got you!". Relaxing InuYasha couldn't help but laugh at himself as he stepped forward and ran a hand over the cat's head and gave her a scratch behind the ears. The cat purred thankfully against his hand.

InuYasha threw the broom in a loose pile of hay off to the side and turned to head back to the ladder. Instead he came to a sudden halt again as a figure suddenly appeared blocking his way.

"Hi, InuYasha ..."

InuYasha felt his blood freeze as Kikyou stepped towards him. Another figure followed her but stayed several passes behind, a guy InuYasha recognised as the man from the theatre. InuYasha stood stunned, rooted to the floor, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"What? Are you surprised to see me?" Kikyou asked. Her voice was light and friendly, but her face was stern and her eyes were fierce.

"How did you get here?" InuYasha asked still having difficulty accepting what was happening.

"Hmm well that's a funny story." Kikyou started. She turned and slowly started walking back and forth as she spoke.

"Well, although these mountain roads can be hard to find and difficult to navigate, at the very least they almost all lead to the same place! You see, I got a very interesting phone call from my friend," Kikyou casually motioned towards the guy behind her.

"He called me late last night with some very interesting information. He saw you with a girl at a fair, apparently having a rather good time. At first I was hurt that you had apparently moved on so quickly, but then again you didn't exactly seem upset when you left me the other day. To be honest I had found your reaction very unexpected... so it was even more interesting to me when I found out that this whore you were with was pregnant... Naturally I had him follow you so I could confront you!" Kikyou paused to allow InuYasha a second to absorb what she was saying. InuYasha's face remained blank and unreadable as he tried to imagine all the ways this could possibly play out.

"Tell me InuYasha," Kikyou continued again,

"Who is she? Cause after you, 'Mr. Fidelity', lied to me about being faithful I think you could at least tell me who she is?"

InuYasha considered Kikyou carefully. He, better than anyone, knew how deceptive and cunning she could be. She was out for revenge and she wasn't going to stop until she buried him six feet under. The only thing he wasn't sure of was if she had decided how she was going to do it yet, and whether he could protect Kagome from her. It was clear from the way she was taunting him that Kikyou still didn't know about Kagome.

At that moment the barn door at the far end creaked open and then closed again. InuYasha felt a terrified jolt go through his stomach as the last sound in the world he had wanted to hear came from the far end of the barn. Kagome's voice,

"InuYasha ... InuYasha? Kaede's already got dinner ready, what's taking you so long?" Kagome said as she rounded the last stall and emerged into the larger open end of the barn. She had expected InuYasha to be up in the loft but she stopped suddenly as she noticed three people standing just off to the side of the barn.

InuYasha's eyes swiftly shifted from Kikyou to Kagome and back again. He watched as Kikyou took in Kagome's appearance. Kikyou's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Obviously Kagome had been the last person she had expected to see come around the corner.

Kagome looked from Kikyou to InuYasha with uncertainly.

"InuYasha ...?" She asked nervously as she tried to make sense of the scene before her.

"No!" Kikyou said as she finally found her voice. She turned back to InuYasha starring at him with a sinister glare,

"No! You tell me it's anyone! ANYONE but her!" Kikyou screamed as she pointed a finger at Kagome. InuYasha watched Kikyou carefully before speaking,

"Kikyou I'm sorry ..." He started.

"Shut up!" Kikyou yelled.

"I don't want to listen to your lies!" Kikyou continued.

"I NEVER lied to you!" InuYasha said raising his voice above Kikyou's.

"How can you say that?" Kikyou snapped.

"Clearly you've been lying to me for several months at least! God only know how long before that ... and with HER!" Kikyou pointed her finger at Kagome.

"I never lied!" InuYasha repeated.

"Is that your child or not?" Kikyou yelled pointing at Kagome again. Kagome put her hands over her stomach as if shielding the baby from her outraged cousin. InuYasha looked at Kagome for a moment before nodding his head,

"Yes ..." InuYasha answered in a quiet voice. Kikyou simply let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Are there things I've done that I'm not proud of? Yes! Were they wrong? Yes! But I never EVER did anything knowingly with the intension of hurting you." InuYasha continued trying desperately to keep his own anger from escalating.

"What happened between Kagome and I was an accident ... neither of us even remember the incident to be honest! And other then that night I have never been with another girl but you! I have never knowingly done anything that I knew would hurt you Kikyou." InuYasha said trying to sound as sincere as he possibly could.

"You expect me to believe that?" Kikyou yelled as she started pacing back and forth again.

"Kikyou you can believe whatever you want! It still isn't going to change anything. And anyways what about you? I know you way too well to believe that this guy here was the only one you ever invited to the theatre behind my back. You're too flashy and egotistical to not have some guy on your arm to show off. When I was gone so often you needed to have someone around to manipulate and seduce... since we're baring all truths here why don't you tell me how many times you were unfaithful?" InuYasha asked. He regretted raising his voice, but his temper was starting to get the better of him. He had to calm down if he didn't want to make a bad situation worse. At the moment Kikyou still held the high ground and how well Kagome and himself faired at the end of all this greatly depended on what she ultimately decided to do.

As Kikyou and InuYasha spoke, Kagome had slowly been moving across the floor, making her way towards InuYasha's side. She was almost there when she tried to break into the argument,

"Kikyou please," Was all Kagome got out before Kikyou viciously cut her off.

"Shut up Bitch! I don't want to hear anything you have to say so keep your fucking mouth shut!" Kikyou's words dripped with anger as she yelled at the younger girl, who jumped back fearfully.

"Kikyou leave her alone!" InuYasha yelled. He reached his arm out to the side as if to create a barrier between Kikyou and Kagome.

"This is my fault. Not Kagome's, don't take your anger out on her!" InuYasha continued.

"No! This is Her fault. It's all Her fault. Everything is Her fault!" Kikyou yelled. She was getting so angry her whole body shook as she spoke.

"I've never understood that Kikyou. You secretly rant and complain about Kagome as if she's the source of all your problems, but she's your flesh and blood. She's your cousin, one of the few family members you have left! In all the time I've known both of you she has never done anything to warrant the animosity you have for her?" InuYasha asked.

"SHE STOLE MY FATHER AWAY!" Kikyou screamed.

"What?" InuYasha and Kagome asked almost simultaneously.

"You never found it strange that suddenly after your dad died you had some random cousin you had never heard of before come live with you?" Kikyou asked now directing her question at Kagome.

"I dunno ... It was so long ago. I was so young ... I was trying to understand what happened to my dad ... I never really thought about it ..." Kagome confessed.

"Well I did!" Kikyou responded.

"I thought about it a lot ... even for years before they died. Your father met my mom before he married to your mom and I was nothing but a forgotten mistake that he never told anyone about. When he started coming around again, he would talk to my mom about you. I never understood why you were so much more special, so much more important than I was." Kikyou glared at Kagome as she spoke.

"Wo ... wait a minute ... you're not implying what I think you're implying are you?" Kagome asked.

"You're not trying to say that you two are ..." InuYasha added in disbelief as he looked from one girl to the other.

"Sisters!" Kikyou finished for him. There was a long pause while everyone tried to absorb this startling information.

"No ... No ... Dad wouldn't ..." Kagome started to say.

"He did! He abandoned me for you! Even when he visited on rare occasions it wasn't for me ... it was just to see my mom. She never denied him what he wanted and I hated her for it." Kikyou said. Kagome just stared at her in response still not sure how to take in what she was hearing.

"Wait ... what about Mom? And Grandpa?" Kagome asked,

"How could they not know ... And not told us?" Kagome continued.

"Grandpa knows. He was disappointed that his only son could do something so disgraceful but he also couldn't bear the thought of his granddaughter being raised by strangers so he played along with the story that I was "a long lost niece" and insisted I come live with you. He never told your mom but she always looked at me strangely ... I wasn't sure if it was because she suspected the truth ... or because at first she just associated me with what she had lost. Either way over time she accepted it and life went on ... But it still wasn't fair!" Kikyou raised her voice again.

"Kikyou ... I ... I didn't know, I'm sorry." Kagome said not sure what else she could say.

" 'Sorry' doesn't fix anything!" Kikyou yelled. InuYasha could see that Kikyou was getting beyond angry now. He was starting to worry that any chance they had of being able to resolve this matter was slipping away. InuYasha decided to intervene again to try and take control and find a way out of the situation. He needed to put Kikyou's focus back on him and off Kagome.

"Kikyou ..." InuYasha started in a calm controlled voice.

"I'm sorry for everything ... but I don't know what you want ... what do I need to do to help you?" InuYasha asked. As he spoke he moved slowly sideways so he was directly between Kagome and Kikyou.

"Leave her!" Kikyou snapped. InuYasha paused before answered,

"I ... I can't do that ... besides do really want to go back to what we had before knowing everything that has happened?" InuYasha answered.

"I don't care if you're with me or not! All I want is for her to know what it feels like to be abandoned! To be forgotten and alone!" Kikyou said. This time her voice cracked slightly and InuYasha could see she was reaching her limit. One way or another, this was going to end very soon.

"I won't leave Kagome ..." InuYasha said again.

"Why is she so dammed special?" Kikyou asked. She sounded on the verge of tears now.

"Kikyou ... that's not what this is about. I'm trying to do the responsible thing. I won't leave Kagome ... I'm sorry I just can't do it." InuYasha answered. He wanted to say it was because he had fallen in love with Kagome and he needed to take responsibility for the baby but he knew that would only enrage Kikyou even more.

Kikyou starred at InuYasha with a look of disgust and rage and then suddenly she became very calm. Her entire body suddenly changed. Her shoulders shifted downwards and her hands unclenched at her sides as she became relaxed. Her face changed to, becoming softer and less angry and her eyes showed a sort of resolve that made InuYasha nervous.

"Ok ... you won't leave her?" Kikyou started as she turned towards Sam who had been standing behind her the entire time wearily watching without saying a word. Kikyou marched right up to him and without any warning reached into his jacket. Sam protested and tried to grab her hand almost fearfully as if he knew exactly what she was after. Unfortunately he was a second too late in reacting and Kikyou jumped back and rounded on InuYasha holding a revolver in her outstretched hand.

"If you won't leave then I'll just take you away from her!" Kikyou said. Her voice had become calm again which sent a cold shiver running along InuYasha's skin.

"Oh my god ..." Kagome said from behind InuYasha.

"You're freaking crazy!" Sam suddenly yelled as he backed further away from Kikyou.

"I'm having nothing to do with this. You are on your own!" and with that Sam ran out of the barn. Kikyou didn't even seem to notice.

"Kikyou ... come on think about this ..." InuYasha said as he raised his hands in front of him.

"I have!" Kikyou answered.

"I know you!" InuYasha continued.

"You wouldn't do this!" he added.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think!" Kikyou answered aiming the gun straight at InuYasha's chest.

"You're going to throw away your entire life for this?" InuYasha asked trying to make her see reason.

"Shut up InuYasha! Just shut up!" Kikyou was losing control again. Her need for revenge, the fulfilment of her own personal justice was so great she was prepared to pull the trigger. But, even if things had not been perfect, there was still a glimmer of what she had felt for InuYasha in her heart and it was just enough to stay her feelings of grief and rage.

"Kikyou ..." InuYasha started again in a low calm voice.

"Put the gun down ... this can't be how you want this to end?" he asked as he took a few slow tentative steps towards her.

"Don't come near me!" Kikyou answered shaking the gun at him.

"Just put the gun down ... we can work through all of this." InuYasha said taking one more step closer.

"Please Kikyou ... listen to him!" Kagome added. InuYasha could tell Kagome was trying to sound calm but he could hear the tell tale quiver in her voice that told him she was terrified.

"No ..." Kikyou answered.

"Kikyou ... put the gun down!" InuYasha said again.

"NO!" Kikyou screamed. She closed her eyes and jerked her hands in a haphazardly motion through the air, unconsciously clenching her fist against the gun as she did so.

InuYasha's heart actually missed a beat as the shot discharged from the gun. The sound was so loud it seemed to hit his whole body like a powerful shockwave. The sound hung in the air for several seconds while everyone including Kikyou stood starring in shock. Shaking uncontrollably, InuYasha waited for the pain to set in but his whole body seemed numb. He slowly looked down and ran his hands along his chest and stomach but there was nothing there. No hole, no blood, nothing. Finally he allowed himself to take a breath and looked up at Kikyou,

"You missed ..." he started to say sounding relieved, but stopped as he noticed the look on Kikyou's face. She was still standing with the gun stretched out in front of her but she had turned white as a ghost and was starring not at InuYasha but past him. Slowly InuYasha turned to see what had happened.

Kagome was standing several paces behind InuYasha. She was staring at him with a strange look of almost peaceful bewilderment on her face, her hands resting casually on either side of her belly.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked nervously as he took a step towards her.

"I ... I don't feel well all of a sudden ..." Kagome answered quietly. As she said it a small red streak began to stain the white material of her dress beneath her left hand.

"Oh God ..." InuYasha said as he realized what had happened. Kagome looked down to see what InuYasha was starring at and lifted her hands. Her left hand was covered in blood which was now flowed from a wound in her side. Kagome felt her legs growing weak and she staggered backwards. InuYasha rushed to her side, catching her just in time and helping her gently to the ground.

"Oh my god ... No No No!" InuYasha said as he tried to think of what to do.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's ok Kagome. I promise you're gonna be ok!" InuYasha continued as he took off his shirt as fast as he could.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked again.

"What?" InuYasha asked as he pressed his shirt against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"It doesn't hurt ... it doesn't hurt at all" Kagome answered in a quiet voice. InuYasha stared at her for a second before turning back to where Kikyou was standing,

"Kikyou go to the house. Get help!" but Kikyou had vanished. Panicked by the idea that she had actually pulled the trigger and shot Kagome, Kikyou had fled leaving nothing but the gun on the floor where she had been standing.

"Kagome ..." InuYasha started as he turned back to the injured girl laying in his arms.

"I need to go get help! Can you hold this here?" InuYasha asked guiding her hand to his shirt. Kagome tried to do as he said but she was in shock and couldn't muster the strength to hold the material down hard enough to stem the flow of blood.

InuYasha couldn't believe this was happening. All the outcomes to this disastrous turn of events went through his head at once and none of them seemed to end well. He knew he had to get help but he didn't want to move Kagome. At the same time if he left her and took the pressure off the wound she could bleed to death. As it was the blood seemed to pouring past his shirt onto the floor around his knees. InuYasha needed to find out where all the blood was coming from.

"God what do I do ..." InuYasha said out loud. He took a few quick deep breaths. Slowly he removed his shirt to inspect the wound,

"Kagome I need to turn you over so I can see if the bullet came out ..." InuYasha said as he tried to roll her over. Kagome just nodded her head. The bullet had exited out her back at an angle to the wound in the front which is why InuYasha hadn't noticed it right away. InuYasha now had to put pressure on two spots and the fact that he needed help was becoming more desperate by the second.

At that moment Kaede's voice came floating down the barn.

"InuYasha ... Kagome? ... Where are you?" Kaede said.

"DOWN HERE!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kaede, help me!" InuYasha continued. Kaede was startled by the panic in InuYasha's voice and came running the rest of the way. When she found InuYasha and Kagome she gasped in surprise.

"My God, I heard a loud bang from the house ... What happened?" Kaede asked as she rushed to InuYasha side.

"Kikyou found us ... she shot Kagome ... what do we do?" InuYasha asked looking up at the old woman for help.

"Let me take a look!" Kaede said not giving InuYasha much of a chance to comply before pushing him back.

"InuYasha run to the house. Fire up that old CB radio and get on the emergency frequency. Tell them what's going on!" Kaede ordered. InuYasha didn't say a word he just jumped to his feet and started for the house. He had only gone a couple of meters when Kagome suddenly let out a loud moan. InuYasha stopped short and turned back.

"Kagome ...?" He asked.

"It hurts ..." Kagome yelled through gritted teeth.

"It's really hurts!"

"What do you mean? Where does hurt?" Kaede asked nervously.

"Just ... I dunno ... it's hard to explain." Kagome answered as she clutched at her stomach. Kaede turned and looked at InuYasha,

"InuYasha Get Moving!" Kaede ordered again. This time InuYasha didn't stop until he got to the house. He ran through the doors and headed straight for the den. On a small desk in the back corner under a sheet was an old CB radio. Kaede had taught him how to use it years and years ago but he hadn't even looked at it since. Kaede kept it for emergencies like this one, though InuYasha was sure it hadn't been used for an emergency since her husband was killed.

InuYasha held his breath and prayed as he flipped the power switch. The radio sputtered to life and InuYasha grabbed the radio. He flipped it to channel 9, the emergency channel, and started yelling for help,

"Hello? ... Hello? Anyone there? I need help! Please someone?" InuYasha pleaded. A moment later a woman's voice crackled over the old speakers.

"Who is this? What's the matter?" She asked. InuYasha breathed a huge sigh of relief before answering.

"There's been an accident. A young pregnant girl has been shot. We need help NOW!" InuYasha spoke quickly but the woman on the other end was clearly experience in dealing with these situations and walked InuYasha through the process. She took down his location and information and then informed InuYasha that an air evac helicopter was already in the area and was on its way and would be there very soon.

InuYasha was afraid that in the growing darkness the helicopter wouldn't be able to find them so he ran and turned on every exterior light on the property before heading back to the barn.

"I got through, they're sending a helicopter." InuYasha announced as he knelt back down next Kaede.

"How she doing?" InuYasha asked as he looked down at Kagome. The site of her blood soaked dress made him feel sick.

"She's holding on!" Kaede said trying to be reassuring.

"InuYasha .." Kagome said in a weak voice.

"I'm here, what it is?" InuYasha asked as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"I'm scared ..." Kagome answered.

"I know ... but you're going to be ok!" InuYasha said trying to muster a smile for her.

"I'm not scared for me ... it's her, the baby. I can't feel her moving." As Kagome spoke tears started running down her face. InuYasha gripped her hand tighter as he tried to appear calm and strong but inside he was falling apart.

"You are BOTH going to be ok!" InuYasha answered.

Suddenly Kagome cried out in pain again startling InuYasha.

"It hurts again ... AAwwww god it hurts!" Kagome cried out as she gritted her teeth and close her eyes. InuYasha looked up at Kaede searching for an answer,

"What's wrong? What's happening ...?" He asked her. Kaede didn't answer right away but she gave InuYasha a very worried look that made him feel even more fearful. Once Kagome finally seemed to relax again and the pain seemed to have lessened Kaede looked up at InuYasha again,

"I think she's in labour ..." Kaede answered quietly. Kagome looked up at InuYasha. He could see she was scared by this news but he could also see that she had already had an idea of what was going on.

"But ... she can't be ... it's way too early?" InuYasha answered.

"InuYasha." Kaede said cutting him off,

"Go get Kagome a blanket."

InuYasha didn't say anything. He reluctantly released Kagome's hand and ran up to the loft to get the blanket from his bed. The whole time he was listening for the approaching sound of a helicopter, hoping and praying that they would hurry.

When he returned he draped the blanket over Kagome and took her hand again, but he noticed something was off. Her grip on his fingers seemed weaker. Looking at her face he noticed how pale she seemed to have become. Her eyes seemed to be unfocused as she tried taking slow deep breaths.

"Kagome..." He said as he placed a hand on Kagome's cheek and felt that her skin actually felt cold. She was losing too much blood.

"Kagome ..." InuYasha started again but he was cut off as Kaede suddenly looked up to the roof and hollered,

"They're here! You hear that Kagome, help is here you're going to be ok. InuYasha get over here!" Kaede motioned for InuYasha to take over what she was doing. InuYasha did as she said. Without another word Kaede ran out of the barn to meet the paramedics.

InuYasha didn't hear anything right away but he knew better then to doubt Kaede's ears. Sure enough a moment after the old woman had left the distinct sound of helicopter blades beating through the air could be heard from above.

"See Kagome! They are here! Everything is going to be ok!" InuYasha said looking back down at Kagome. The momentary relief he felt at hearing the helicopter vanished as he watched Kagome's eyes slowly flutter and close.

"Kagome ... Kagome ... wake up. Please wake up!" InuYasha begged but she didn't respond. A second latter two men carrying bags and equipment appeared.

"Step back sir." One of the men said as he pushed InuYasha away from Kagome.

"No, I got make sure she's ok!" InuYasha protested refusing to move.

"Sir let us do our job. Now move back!"

"Come on InuYasha." Kaede said as she to suddenly appearing at his shoulder. InuYasha finally yielded and moved back. He stood and watched as the men examined Kagome and hooked her up to various tubes and machines. Kaede had filled them in on everything on the way in so there was little need to talk. InuYasha felt completely helpless as they finally lifted Kagome off the ground and moved her out of the barn to the helicopter. InuYasha followed them staying as close as he could the whole way. InuYasha still hadn't seen Kagome open her eyes again as the men slid her into the helicopter. InuYasha tried to follow but one of the paramedics stopped him saying there was no room and he would have to meet her at the hospital. InuYasha had no choice but to step back. The helicopter took off and Kagome was gone.

InuYasha stood starring into the dark sky for several minutes, watching as the helicopter disappeared into the distance. Kaede came to stand next to him,

"InuYasha ...?" Kaede asked tentatively unsure of what was going through the young man's head. InuYasha didn't say anything. His mind was numb. His body was numb. He looked down at his hands and clothes. He was covered in blood. Kagome's blood. It shouldn't have been Kagome who took that hit, it should have been him. Kikyou wanted to shoot him, should have shot him.

InuYasha's mind was in such a state of turbulent thought he couldn't focus. He tried to sort through what had happened but it all just seemed too surreal. Kaede put a hand on his arm,

"InuYasha why don't you take a minute to just breathe and then get yourself cleaned up before we head to the hospital?" Kaede suggested. InuYasha shook his head and stepped away from her,

"No ... I need to leave right now ... I've got to get to Kagome, I have to know if she's ok ..." InuYasha answered as he staggered towards the trees.

"InuYasha you need to calm down first!" Kaede said trying to stop him but InuYasha kept going. Kaede followed him all the way to his truck where she finally put her foot down. She stood against the driver side door, blocking InuYasha's way,

"InuYasha you are in no condition to drive!" Kaede said.

"Get out of my way!" InuYasha answered.

"NO! You are no good to Kagome if you get in an accident on the way there cause you're not thinking straight!" Kaede snapped giving him a stern look.

"If you are hell bent on leaving now then at least let me drive!" Kaede said holding her hand out for the keys. InuYasha wanted to argue but he was so exhausted he couldn't muster the energy and finally handed the keys over.

As soon as they turned onto the highway InuYasha found his cell phone in the back of the truck and called Sango. She was a lot closer to the hospital and he wanted someone to be at there for Kagome if something happened. The phone rang and Sango's voice came on,

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sango! It's InuYasha! I need you to go to the hospital. I need you to go find Kagome!" InuYasha said.

"Wo, wait! What's going on? What happened?" Sango said sounding confused.

"There was an accident, Kagome is hurt really badly. Please just go and see if you can find her. I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!" InuYasha pleaded. Sango could tell from InuYasha's voice that he was distraught and felt there wasn't much she was going to get out of him on the phone so she agreed and hung up.

The drive to the hospital was the longest InuYasha had ever taken. The road ahead just seemed to stretch out forever in front of them and it seemed like the town would never come into view. Finally after over an hour of driving they arrived in town and went straight to the hospital. Kaede pulled up to the emergency entrance and InuYasha jumped out even before the truck had stopped.

"InuYasha wait!" Kaede called after him but he was already gone.

InuYasha ran into the hospital and looked around. There were people and nurses and doctors everywhere but he had no idea where he had to go to find Kagome. A friendly looking nurse sitting behind a desk looked up and gasped at InuYasha's shocking appearance. He had never gone back for his shirt so all he had was the white t-shirt he had been wearing underneath which was now smeared with blood. His hands were red and his face had blood smeared across his cheek and brow as well from resting his head against his hands.

"Sir are you ok?" The nurse asked as she quickly moved around the desk.

"I need to find Kagome." InuYasha said as calmly as he could.

"Sir are you hurt?" The nurse asked trying to move him to a chair.

"No I'm fine." InuYasha said pulling away from her.

"I need to find Kagome ... she was flown in by a helicopter, she was shot. She's pregnant. I need to find her!" InuYasha was getting frustrated and starting to ramble. Then he heard a familiar voice,

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned quickly to see Sango and Miroku striding down a hallway towards him. He ran to meet them ignoring the nurse as she called after him. InuYasha came to a stop in front of Sango who shuddered to a halt. She starred at him with a horrified look as she took in the site of all the blood he had on him.

"Oh my god ..." Sango said quietly.

"Where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked without noticing Sango's reaction.

"We don't know." Miroku answered

"What?" InuYasha answered.

"All we know is that she arrived and they took her to surgery or something. They won't tell us anything because we're not family." Sango added. InuYasha turned and started pacing back and forth across the hallway. He ran his hands over his hair as he tried to figure out what to do.

"InuYasha ... calm down. We can't do anything now except wait." Sango said trying to calm her friend down.

"Miroku why don't you take him to the washroom and get him cleaned up." Sango suggested especially since InuYasha was starting to attract some awkward looks from the hospital staff. Miroku agreed and tried to direct InuYasha towards the nearest washroom. InuYasha was reluctant at first but finally allowed himself to be steered away down the hall.

There was one other guy in the men's room when they entered who took one look at InuYasha and made a quick retreat. InuYasha staggered to one of the sinks and rested his hands on the counter. A red hand print smeared across the wet counter top where InuYasha touched it. He looked up into the mirror and saw himself for the first time. He really was a mess. Blood stained his shirt and pants and skin. Slowly he began to absentmindedly try and wash the blood away. He turned on the hot water and tried scrubbing at his arms and hands and face but the blood wouldn't come off. It just seemed to cover him even more.

Miroku came up beside him carrying a handful of paper towels and offered them to InuYasha. InuYasha looked up into the mirror and stared at Miroku's reflection. In true male like fashion, they didn't say a word. Instead Miroku simply placed his hand on his friend's shoulder to let him know everything was going to be ok.

InuYasha picked up a handful of towels and started to remove the blood from his skin. His clothes on the other hand were a completely different matter. He didn't have a change of clothes with him but he didn't want to wonder around the hospital covered in Kagome's blood. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the bathroom door before it opened. Kaede appeared carrying a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt that she had bought at the hospital gift shop for InuYasha to change into. InuYasha took the clothes gratefully.

A little while later InuYasha emerged from the washroom changed, clean and much calmer than before. Miroku and Sango wanted some answered so they all found a quiet corner at the end of a hallway and InuYasha finally told them everything that had happened. They could hardly believe his story. Miroku and Sango discussed what had happened and what they should do now. InuYasha tried to pay attention to the conversation but he was so exhausted he could barely string two thoughts together. After a minute Sango looked over at InuYasha only to see he had fallen asleep. She moved her hand towards him to wake him but hesitated at the last second.

"Maybe we should just let him rest." Kaede suggested and the three of them moved off a little ways so they could still talk without disturbing InuYasha.

InuYasha woke to an empty hallway. Everything seemed quieter now without the hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses running around. Even the beeping and whirling sounds of the countless machines and medical devices from rooms and along the halls seemed to be much more distant then before.

InuYasha got to his feet and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around to see where everyone had gotten to, but they seemed to have all disappeared. He walked a ways down the hall peering into waiting rooms and adjoining hallways but he couldn't find anyone. InuYasha started back to where he had fallen asleep in the chair thinking that his friends would come looking for him there.

As InuYasha passed by a room something compelled him to stop. Slowly he turned and looked in through the open door. There was a girl lying in a hospital bed. She was lying on her side facing away from InuYasha so he couldn't see her face. All he could see was her long dark hair cascading over her back. Still there was something very familiar about her and he moved into the room. He moved slowly so he wouldn't frighten her if she was awake. InuYasha came to a quiet stop at the side of the bed and leaned over. The blanket covered most of the girls face but InuYasha felt a rush of emotions run through him as he recognised her as Kagome. He rushed around the bed and gently pulled the blanket back just enough so he could see her face completely. The rush InuYasha had felt seemed to almost collapse in his chest. He stiffened and leaned away as he realized it wasn't Kagome. It was Kikyou.

InuYasha took a step back from the bed, confused by what he was seeing. Before InuYasha could make sense of any of it, Kikyou's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up in the bed. She starred at him for a second before pulling a gun from under the blanket and pointing it directly at his chest. It was just like in the barn as a shot rang out through the room. The sound in his ears, the feeling against his chest was all exactly as before. InuYasha felt like he couldn't breath as he looked down to see a hole in his t-shirt directly over his heart. Blood slowly began to stain the material. InuYasha slowly raised his hand to inspect the wound as everything started to become blurry...

The next thing InuYasha knew he was being shaken awake by Sango,

"InuYasha ... InuYasha you need to wake up now!" Sango said sounding worried.

"What? ... What is it? ..." InuYasha said as he slowly woke up and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"InuYasha Listen!" Sango said in a stern voice.

"A dream ..." InuYasha muttered to himself as he wiped his palm across his forehead and slowly pieced together what he had just seen.

"Kagome! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked suddenly as he tried to stand.

"InuYasha stop! You need to listen to me very carefully!" Sango said pushing InuYasha back down into his chair. InuYasha looked at Sango confused by her actions.

"InuYasha Kagome is ok." Sango started.

"Are you sure? How do you know? And what about the..." InuYasha started to say but Sango cut him off again.

"InuYasha trust me, you need to listen. Kagome's family is here. Her mom and Grandfather have been in to see her. They are very upset, they won't even let Miroku or I in to see Kagome. Somehow they know everything about her and you, what's happened ... Everything! I don't know how but they know and they want your head for it!" Sango said. She starred InuYasha directly in the eye as she spoke so he knew she was serious. Before InuYasha could say anything he was stopped by Kagome's mother's voice,

"You bastard!" She yelled as she marched towards InuYasha. Sango jumped out of the way as Kagome's mom strode straight up to InuYasha and slapped him hard across the face. Truthfully InuYasha understood Kagome's mother's reaction but he was getting a little tired of being slapped. Miroku and Sango quickly stepped in to try and calm Kagome's mother down as she raised her hand again,

"Mrs. Higurashi stop, Kagome wouldn't want this!" Miroku said. Kagome's mother pushed everyone away ignoring their words and kept her eyes firmly on InuYasha.

"You lied to me about knowing where she was ... you handed that letter to me and lied to my face. And now I find out that you got her ... You were the reason she ..." Kagome's mom couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Mrs. Higurashi .." InuYasha started to say but she wasn't interesting in what InuYasha had to say and shouter louder,

"So help me god you will never see Kagome again. I will never let you lay another finger on her. Do you hear me?"

"You can't ..." InuYasha protested.

"She is MY daughter and you will stay away from her or I will call the police and have you charged with anything and EVERYTHING I possibly can!" Kagome's mom threatened as she pointed a finger at InuYasha. She didn't even allow him the chance to say one word in his own defence before she marched away again.

InuYasha began to pace back and forth again across the hall as he watched Mrs. Higurashi disappear.

"Well that went well! What the hell am I going to do now?" InuYasha asked as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The question wasn't directed at anyone in particular but everyone present averted their eyes. They all knew Kagome's mom was serious. She was not a woman who got angry easily but when she did she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I can't leave Kagome ... I need to know ..." InuYasha said muttering to himself out loud.

"I just ... need to see her ... I need to know if she's ok ... if the baby is ok." InuYasha continued. Again no one said anything. Then a quiet voice spoke up,

"InuYasha?" everyone turned to see Kagome's younger brother standing in the hall way behind them.

"Did you really hurt my sister? And make her leave?" Souta asked.

InuYasha felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what to say to the boy.

"Souta you should really get back to your mom before she gets worried. She probably wouldn't be very happy that you're here!" InuYasha said trying to avoid answering his question. Instead of leaving Souta took a few steps towards InuYasha.

"Don't treat me like a little kid! Mom and grandpa aren't telling me anything because they think I won't understand but I hear them talking and hear the doctors to... just tell me the truth." Souta said.

"I'm sorry Souta I just don't know what to tell you!" InuYasha confessed.

"Just tell me the truth."  
>InuYasha sighed deeply before kneeling down so he could look up at Souta instead of down at him,<p>

"You're sister and I made a mistake ... Something happened that shouldn't have. But I promise you I NEVER hurt Kagome and I didn't force her to leave. I really do care about her and I just want to make sure she's ok." InuYasha answered. Souta gave InuYasha an appraising look before speaking again,

"Kagome was scared when we showed up. When she saw mom she looked worried. She kept asking where you were. Then after I heard Kagome saying your name while she was asleep. I don't think she would be asking for you if you had hurt her..." Souta said. InuYasha didn't know what to say to that but he couldn't help but smile for the first time in hours at Souta's words.

"I think I might know how you could get in to see my sister ..." Souta continued. Everyone present suddenly perked up as Souta told them his plan.

Fifteen minutes later Souta strode towards his mom who was standing at the nursing station just outside Kagome's room. She was talking with one of the nurses about a form or something that needed to be filled out. From around the corner Sango and Miroku watched as Souta casually wondered up and started pulling on his mother's sleeve. At first she ignored him but finally she relented and turned to see what he wanted. Souta informed his mom that he was starving and wanted some real food, not from the vending machine. Kagome's mother tried to tell him to be patient but after a few minutes of complaining she gave in and asked the nurse where the cafeteria was. After letting Kagome's grandfather know they were leaving for a minute, she led Souta off down the hall. Then it was Miroku's turn. He was responsible for distracting Kagome's Grandfather who luckily enough was also standing outside the room at that moment. Sango couldn't hear what Miroku was saying but he attempted to casually start up a conversation. The old man simply crossed his arms and starred at Miroku with an annoyed look on his face. Miroku shifted so Kagome's grandfather's back was to the door and Sango signalled for InuYasha to go. As discreetly as he could InuYasha snuck around the corner and down the hall. The door to Kagome's room was open a crack and as quickly and quietly as he could he slipped in and shut the door behind him.

InuYasha paused with his hand pressed against the door half expecting Kagome's grandfather or security or someone to come barging in after him. Instead everything remained quiet. InuYasha relaxed and took a deep breath as he slowly turned to face into the room. There were two beds in the room. The far one was empty but there was girl lying in the bed closest to the door. It was just like the dream InuYasha had before. All he could see was her back and her hair but he knew it was Kagome. He moved around the bed and felt a lump lodge in his chest as he finally laid his eyes on Kagome. She appeared to be sleeping quietly.

InuYasha felt his chest tighten further as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He took in the site of Kagome with the various wires and monitoring devices and tubes and he felt a resounding sense of guilt. He slowly raised his hand and gently ran his fingers along Kagome's hand being mindful of the IV.

"I'm so sorry Kagome ..." InuYasha whispered as he lowered his head and rested it against Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha ...?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice.

InuYasha quickly brought his head up and smiled as he saw Kagome's eyes open and her face brighten as she smiled at him. She looked tired but she lifted her hand and placed her palm against InuYasha's cheek.

"Where have you been? What took you so long to get here?" Kagome asked still smiling warmly.

"Believe me I got here as soon as I could!" InuYasha answered. He took Kagome's outstretched hand and turned into it, giving her palm a soft kiss.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?" InuYasha continued.

"Doc says I'll be fine. He says I was really lucky." Kagome answered raising her eyebrows sarcastically. InuYasha was so glad to hear that Kagome was ok but he still felt an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked after a moment as she looked at InuYasha curiously.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" InuYasha responded sounding surprised that she even needed to ask.

"InuYasha, I just got shot and went through labour and I still feel like I look better then you do right now!" Kagome answered. InuYasha couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Despite everything that had happened Kagome could still joke and lighten his mood.

"That's because you're beautiful no matter what!" InuYasha answered as he gently pushed a stray strand of hair from Kagome's face. It was Kagome's turn to laugh as she rolled her eyes at him. Still, she knew there was something InuYasha was hiding from her. Sure enough InuYasha's smile quickly disappeared again and he became very serious.

"Kagome we don't have a lot of time ... is ...?" InuYasha tried to ask if the baby was ok but he was scared of what Kagome's answer might be. So far no one had said anything about the baby which left an awful feeling in InuYasha's gut.

"The um... the baby." InuYasha finally managed to say,

"Was it a girl ...? I mean ... is she ok?" InuYasha asked diverting his eyes so he could avoid Kagome's gaze.

"... What do you mean we don't have a lot of time?" Kagome asked looking confused again.

"Please Kagome is the baby ok?" InuYasha persisted. Kagome continued to look at his with a confused expression,

"Didn't the doctor or my mom or someone tell you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha didn't like the sound of that response. He couldn't bring himself to answer her so instead he just shook his head 'no'.

"InuYasha I'm confused. Why don't you seem to know what's going on? And why did it take you so long to come see me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha looked up at Kagome again. Clearly Kagome's mother had not expressed her feels to Kagome about the situation in the same way she had to InuYasha.

"Kagome ... any minute your mom is gonna come in here and she is probably going to threaten to have me arrested again." InuYasha answered quietly.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ssshhhh ... It's ok Kagome." InuYasha said trying to keep Kagome calm.

"Why would my mom do that?" Kagome asked.

"She's holding me solely responsible for getting you pregnant and taking you away. She's furious and she threatened to have me arrested and charged if I so much as looked at you ever again." InuYasha answered.

"She can't do that!" Kagome started,

"I told her it wasn't your fault. I told her that you helped me, that you took care of me!" Kagome said.

"My mom already knew about everything that happened when she came in ... I thought you had spoken with her. Isn't that how she knew I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't tell your mom anything!" InuYasha answered shaking his head.

"Then how did she find out ...?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thought for a moment.

"You don't think ... Kikyou called her?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked at him thoughtfully,

"Kikyou said she was going to take you away from me ... she missed you with the gun ... maybe she found another way to keep us apart by telling my mom what happened ... and probably her own sick twisted version of the truth to!" Kagome said. She sounded angry now as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"God! I still can't believe this happened!" InuYasha added.

Kagome watched InuYasha carefully. He looked tired and warn out.

"InuYasha ...?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question ... and I get if you don't want to answer it but ... I really hope you will ..." Kagome said avoiding InuYasha's eyes as she began tracing a small circle on her blanket.

"What's your question?" InuYasha said as he reached over again and put his hand on hers.

"Seven months ago I had no idea who you were ... I mean who you really were. And now that I see you I can't help but wonder why you were ever with Kikyou ... when were with her you acted so different. I guess I just want to know what you saw in her?" Kagome asked. InuYasha took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Kagome ... I'm not sure. She just kind of found me. When I came to live in the town I was really young and alone. Kikyou was a girl who was nice to me and who seemed to also have secrets in her past and I guess I thought somehow we could relate. But neither of us was ever willing to open up about our pasts and honestly I don't think we ever really wanted to. Looking back now I see it was because we never truly trusted each other. There was only one thing we wanted from each other and we based an entire relationship on it ..." InuYasha hung his head down as he spoke feeling somewhat ashamed to admit how shallow he had been. Kagome didn't say anything. She just rubbed his arm reassuringly. After a moment InuYasha looked up again,

"You showed me I could have more ... that I wanted more ... even if it was a rather messed up turn of events that led us here ..." InuYasha finished with a smile.

"Now that we're here ... I think it was worth it!" Kagome added in a soft voice. Then Kagome realized she hadn't answered InuYasha question about the baby. She imagined the worst was going though his mind which was why he was avoiding talking about it.

Kagome smiled and took InuYasha's hand again,

"InuYasha I have to tell you something about the baby ..." Kagome said. InuYasha looked Kagome straight in the eye as she spoke. He mentally prepared himself for anything. He watched Kagome uncertainly but remained quiet as he waited expectantly to hear what she had to say.

"InuYasha you have a daughter." Kagome said. She tried to keep a straight face but the sight of the relief that washed over InuYasha's face was too much for her not to smile.

"We do? And she's ok? Where is she?" InuYasha asked as his face brightened up. Kagome nodded her head before continuing,

"She has to stay in the NICU for a little while but she's going to be fine. There's something else to ..." Kagome added as her smiled widened even further.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha ... you have a son to ..." Kagome paused to allow InuYasha a moment to understand what she had said. She watched as InuYasha's smile faded to confusion and he stared at her speechlessly.

"Wait ... two? ... I mean ... two?" InuYasha stammered as a huge smile reappeared on his face. Kagome laughed at InuYasha's reaction,

"Twins InuYasha! A girl and a boy!" Kagome said. InuYasha was so surprised all he could do was smile. He stood suddenly and leaned over Kagome kissing her deeply.

"The doctor said it was a miracle." Kagome added when InuYasha finally pulled away from her.

"He said that normally babies, and especially twins, born this early would be very small and would need a lot of care. He said although they are small, they are very well developed and once they have gained some weight they'll be fine!" Kagome told InuYasha. InuYasha had never felt such a feeling of joy in all his life. He couldn't stop smiling

"I told the Doctor it was a sign they were gonna be strong and stubborn like their daddy." Kagome added giving InuYasha's hand another squeeze.

"I'm stubborn?" InuYasha laughed.

"If they grow up to be stubborn and hard headed it'll be your fault!" He said. He was so happy he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He wanted to run down the hall and tell everyone he saw that he was a father. He wanted to climb all the way to roof and shout it out for the whole world to hear! But there was still another question needed to ask Kagome.

"So does this mean that you are going to keep the babies?" InuYasha asked somewhat tentatively. Kagome looked from InuYasha to the table next to the bed.

"There is an envelope in that drawer ... could you get it for me?" Kagome asked as she pointed at the table. Slowly InuYasha opened the drawer and pulled a blank white envelope out. Kagome motioned for him to open it and he did. Tipping the envelope over InuYasha was surprised to see the ring he had given to Kagome land in his palm.

"A nurse put it in there for safe keeping. I think I'm ready to give you my answer now ..." Kagome said. InuYasha put the envelope down and slowly reached out for Kagome's hand,

"Kagome ... will you marry me?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered smiling again. InuYasha let out a grateful sigh and slipped the ring back onto Kagome's finger before giving her hand a warm kiss. Then he stood again and gave her a proper kiss. Kagome caressed his face with her hands pulling him closer. Suddenly she let out a quick yelp,

"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked pulling away from her.

"Yeah I'm fine ... just a slight twinge in my side!" Kagome said almost jokingly.

InuYasha sat down again.

"Are you sure you are ok?" InuYasha asked again.

"Yes InuYasha! The bullet didn't hit anything important ... just muscle and connective tissue and stuff ... another miracle according to the doctor!" Kagome told him. InuYasha's eye's lingered on Kagome's side for a moment longer, although he couldn't see Kagome's wound under the blankets he knew it was there.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Kagome ... it should have been me and not you!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha don't say that ..." Kagome answered.

"If Kikyou had hit what she was aiming for you'd be dead!" Kagome argued. InuYasha didn't say anything.

"Besides ... do you really think we would have ended up here, together, like this with everyone knowing what happened if it wasn't for this crazy situation? It kind of forced us back to face reality." Kagome added.

"You're mother still wants to kill me you know ..." InuYasha said giving Kagome a worried look before glancing quickly towards the door.

"How are we going to handle your family?" He asked.

.

.

.

.

Kagome's mother strode purposefully down the hall with Souta following quickly behind her. Souta stayed quiet as he chewed on the straw in his drink as he followed his mom. He hoped that whatever InuYasha and Kagome were doing, InuYasha hurried and got out before they found him. Souta had never seen his mother so mad in all his life. There was nothing going to stop her if InuYasha got in her way.

They rounded a corner into the hall where Kagome's room was and Souta noticed Miroku and Sango outside his sister's door. Miroku was still trying to talk to Kagome's grandfather who was looking as unamused as ever. They all instantly exchanged worried looks. Sango glanced nervously towards Kagome's door unsure if she should try and warn Kagome and InuYasha that Mrs. Higurashi was coming. But it was too late, if InuYasha tried to leave now he would be seen. Kagome's mother was not an idiot though and seeing the nervous look in her daughter's friends faces told her something was up. She slowed just for a moment to look each person in the eye before she sped up suddenly moving straight for Kagome's room.

"Mrs. Higurashi ...?" Kaede said suddenly appearing at Kagome's mother's side.

"Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Kaede." She started. Kagome's mother stopped and looked at the older woman.

"I was hoping I could speak with you ... about your daughter?" Kaede asked.

"Who are you?" Kagome's mother asked sounding impatient.

"I'm a friend of Kagome's ... she came to live with me about six months ago." Kaede explained.

"What? Did you help that bastard abduct my daughter?" Kagome's mother snapped as she rounded on Kaede.

"Please ... let's sit down and talk." Kaede said in a patient voice as she moved towards a set of chairs. Everyone watched nervously as Kagome's mother looked from Kaede to Kagome's room and between each of them in turn. Finally she turned and sat down next to Kaede.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. I understand how difficult this has been for you." Kaede began,

"But please understand that InuYasha does not mean Kagome any harm."

"How can you say that after what he did?" Kagome's mother snapped. She made to get up but Kaede stopped her again.

"I'm not sure who told you want happened but please just listen." Kaede said.

"Several months ago Kagome stumbled onto my farm. She was afraid and alone. I convinced her to stay with me because I was worried about her being off on her own considering the circumstances. She wouldn't tell me where she was from and didn't really have any idea where she was headed.

InuYasha comes to visit me regularly to help manage the farm. The first time he came and Kagome saw him she was very worried. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't find out she was there. She was adamant that InuYasha never find out about any of this. Fortunately for both of them, fate it seemed had a different plan for these two young people. InuYasha did find out, and it changed everything. He became single mindedly dedicated to ensuring Kagome did not have to deal with this situation on her own, no matter how hard she tried to push him away. Kagome was trying to protect InuYasha in her own way from the ridicule and other potential repercussions, and InuYasha felt responsible and he needed to help Kagome.

I understand that the last few months have been unimaginably hard for you and your family, but for Kagome and InuYasha this has been a remarkable time of change. I have watched as they've grown and learned so much about themselves and each other. I swear to you, InuYasha will not hurt Kagome. I just hope that you can give them the chance to continue to learn together, and deal with this situation in their own way." Kaede spoke in her usual warm friendly tone that gave her an air of wisdom and sincerity.

Sango and Miroku were watching from next to Kagome's door, ready to act if Kagome's mom couldn't be persuaded to give InuYasha a chance to prove himself. But Kagome's mother remained quiet as she considered what Kaede had said. Finally after a moment Kagome's mother spoke,

"Kagome told me InuYasha took care of her, but I couldn't believe her ... Kikyou called me ... told me what InuYasha had done ... that he had manipulated her, taken advantage of her ... that he was keeping her from us so no one would find out what he had done to Kagome." Kagome's mother sounded tired as she spoke. She was worn out and didn't know what to believe. It was easy for her to blame InuYasha. She could pile all her anger, and frustration and the responsibility and blame on him focussing everything on just one enemy.

But if what Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Kaede said was true then InuYasha was not solely at fault. She herself had played a part in this as well. As Kagome's mother, Kagome should have been able to come to her and asked for help but instead Kagome had seen her only option was to run instead of confiding in her own family.

Kagome's mother hung her head and let out a deep sigh as she thought everything through. Then after another moment she slowly got to her feet and walked towards Kagome's room. Sango and Miroku slowly backed away from the door to let her pass. She hesitated for a moment before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Inside the room InuYasha and Kagome both jumped as the door to the room slowly swung open revealing Kagome's mother standing in the doorway. Kagome felt InuYasha tense nervously, but she tightened her hold on his hand to let him know she wasn't going to let her mother force him to leave. They both held their breath waiting for the onslaught they knew was coming. Instead, Kagome's mother just stared at them. She didn't step into the room or protest or anything. She simply gave them both appraising looks and then to Kagome and InuYasha's great surprise she simply turned and walked away.

Kagome's mother knew she was going to have to face the fact that InuYasha was not leaving. That InuYasha and Kagome were now responsible for two small lives, her grandchildren, and that whatever decisions Kagome had made and would make, she would support her daughter to the end. But right now everything was still just too fresh and she needed time to think and steady her feelings before she could confront InuYasha with the understanding and acceptance that her daughter expected from her.

InuYasha and Kagome were still starring wide eyed and surprised at Kagome's mother's unexpected reaction to seeing InuYasha with Kagome when Miroku and Sango finally came rushing into the room.

"Kagome?" Sango said as she made a bee line for her friend.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head at her friends, laughing at their worried expression.

The four friends sat together and talked for a long while. Sango was so excited to hear that Kagome and InuYasha were now in fact the parents of two babies that she actually squealed when she heard the news. They even started to discuss options for names since InuYasha and Kagome had never even thought about names before. When they were still intending to give the babies away it had felt like a bad idea to try and name the baby. Now, however, they had to think of two names.

After a while Kagome started to get tired and InuYasha decided it was time for her to rest again and shooed Sango from the room. She and Miroku gave their friend a hug and then headed for home. InuYasha decided to head for the nursery.

When he reached the hallway with the glass observation area for viewing the babies, he was surprised to see Kaede there. She was standing a foot or so from the glass watching the little babies wiggle and squirm inside their warm and cozy incubators. She wore a content smile that made InuYasha wonder what she was thinking.

"Hey ..." InuYasha said as he approached. Kaede turned and looked at him,

"I overheard the good news and couldn't help but come see the little ones for myself." Kaede said nodding towards the window.

"I have no idea which babies are yours of course but I thought I would come see anyways." Kaede laughed as she turned back towards the window. There was a sadness to her laugh that sent a twinge through InuYasha's chest. He knew Kaede had always loved children and would have had a house full of her own if it had been up to her.

"Kaede ... I can't remember if I have ever thanked you ... for everything you've done." InuYasha said quietly. Kaede continued to stare through the glass,

"It's no problem InuYasha, you know that!" Kaede answered.

"Besides, it's been nice having company these past few months." She continued.

"I didn't just mean the last few months with Kagome ... I meant everything." InuYasha said. This time Kaede turned and looked up at InuYasha. She didn't say anything but she nodded her understanding and smiled at him before returning her gaze to the room on the other side of the glass.

"So ... would you like the kids to call you grandmother? Or granny?" InuYasha asked. Kaede's eyes shot to InuYasha's again. This time a wide smile spread across her face and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. InuYasha smiled and stepped forwards giving the old woman a hug.

"Thank you, InuYasha!" she said.

After a moment Kaede pulled away. She casually passed off a sniffle by turning away and picking up a bag that had been sitting against the wall.

"Here ..." Kaede said handing InuYasha the bag.

"I made these for the baby ... I just happened to finish them the other day and I was going to give them to you both at dinner before all this happened." she added. InuYasha wasn't sure if he should wait until Kagome could open the present or if he should open it right away. Finally he decided to open the bag since Kaede was watching him expectantly. Inside he found a large hand knit blanket and two sets of white booties and two tiny white hats.

"I guess it's lucky I made extra sets!" Kaede laughed. InuYasha laughed to as he looked at the little hats. Kaede had knitted tiny little triangular ears on top of each of them making even a macho guy like him be forced to admit they were cute.

"It feels so weird standing here knowing I have a son and a daughter in there ... and I don't even know which ones they are!" InuYasha said after he had put the gifts away and turned back to the glass. Neither he nor Kaede were permitted into nursery because they didn't have the plastic wrist bands that said they were a parent or guardian of a child. Then something very unexpected happened.

"I can take you in to see them ..." came a voice from behind them. InuYasha turned surprised to hear Kagome's mother's voice. She was standing a few feet away and watching InuYasha with an unreadable expression on her face. An uneasy silence passed between them until Kagome's mother finally turned towards the entrance to the NICU and made her way towards a nurse who was standing just outside in the hall.

InuYasha turned a questioning look to Kaede who gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle push in the right direction.

Kaede watched as InuYasha followed Kagome's mother into the room. A nurse dresses them in gowns and then escorted them over to the incubators where InuYasha and Kagome's babies were. Unfortunately InuYasha couldn't hold them yet but the look on his face as he gazed down at them was priceless. It was a wonderful combination of amazement and terror. Although Kaede couldn't hear what was going on beyond the window, she could see InuYasha and Kagome's mother's eyes connect for the briefest of moments.

Acceptance, forgiveness, understanding, these were things that would not come easily but Kaede could already see the processes starting and she knew everything would turn out fine.

Over the next few days Kagome and InuYasha's entire story came out. Everything from how they had gotten into this situation to the final events in the barn with Kikyou. It had been hard for Kagome to confront her mother and grandfather about what Kikyou had told her about what her father had done. But Kagome also believed she had kept enough secrets from her mother and she had a right know the truth.

As for Kikyou, she had disappeared. She was never seen or heard from again in the town. Her fear, it seemed, was stronger than her need for revenge.

.

.

.

A week later InuYasha and Kagome pulled into InuYasha's driveway with two car seats in the back of InuYasha's truck. They got out and each retrieved a sleeping baby from a seat. Kagome couldn't help but smile every time she laid her eyes on the adorable little hats Kaede had made.

Kagome and InuYasha stood outside the house starring at the front door somewhat apprehensively. This was the first time either of them has been to the house since the babies were born. Sango, Kaede and Kagome's mother had expressly forbidden them to enter the house until now. Neither InuYasha or Kagome was entirely sure what to expect when they went inside. The only thing they had been told was that, "Everything was being taken care of!".

"Are you ready?" InuYasha asked looking at Kagome. Kagome just smiled and nodded her head. InuYasha opened the door and together they walked in.

Everything seemed normal at first, perhaps a little tidier then what InuYasha had left it, but over all nothing seemed different or out of place. Kagome walked slowly into the kitchen still cradling her little boy in her arms. As she looked around the kitchen her eyes lit up and she called for InuYasha. InuYasha walked in behind her and his eyes went wide. His kitchen looked as if it had had a makeover. There was a new stove and fridge. Everything had been cleaned until it shined and the counter tops were covered in all sorts of baby paraphernalia. Bottles, soothers, formula, packages of diapers and much more as well as everyday food items. Someone had clearly thought InuYasha's cupboards had been a little bare.

"Wow ..." was all Kagome could say as she looked around at everything. InuYasha left Kagome to inspect all the new items and quickly ventured onwards to the bedroom but stopped when he noticed something different. The door next to his bedroom, which he had always used as storage, now had a small plaque hanging on it with the word 'Nursery' written on it in elegant letters.

"Kagome come here ..." InuYasha called quietly so as not to disturb the baby he had nestled in the crook of his arm. Turning the door knob InuYasha opened the door and turned on the light. His jaw nearly hit the floor. The surprise in the kitchen was nothing in comparison to this. Kagome appeared a second later at his side and her breath actually caught in her throat when she saw the room.

The room wasn't very big but it had been painted a pale green which made it seem bigger and refreshing. A large beautiful dark wood crib dominated the far end of the room while a changing table and dresser lined the far wall. A mural of beautiful pictures had been painted on the wall of various jungle animals playing and sleeping amongst the jungle plants and trees. Multi coloured flowers dotted the foliage, many of which hid little fairies that looked as if they might be playing hide and seek. Kagome recognised Sango's creative handiwork and laughed as she pictured her friend diligently painting each creature with care. Kagome sniffled as she fought back tears. She was so touched by what her friends and family had done for them she could barely contain her emotions. InuYasha knew what Kagome was thinking and reached over with one arm and pulled her against him.

Since the babies were already asleep, they decided it would be a good time to break in the crib. Together they walked across the room and laid them both down. Above the crib on the wall hung two signs with the baby's names on them, 'Chase' and 'Brooke'. Kagome smiled at the names and then gently tucked the babies in with the blanket Kaede had given them. Then quietly InuYasha and Kagome back out of the room and turned out the light.

Everything was perfect as InuYasha and Kagome sat together outside on the back porch of the house. They had two beautiful and healthy babies, they had a cozy house to live in, and most importantly they were together. It had been a long journey to reach this place and the road had made many surprising turns along the way. But finally, they were home.

The End

OMG that was the last Chapter! I can't believe I finished this story!

Thank You everyone for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! There are a lot of minor revisions I want to make to it but that will come in time, for now it is DONE! : D

If you did like this story try checking out some of my other ones. I've got one or two more that might be worth a browse. ; P

I would also like to leave you with a preview of another story I have been trying to work on for some time, and will hopefully try and start publishing soon. This is an excerpt from the first chapter of, "My Key" ….

Beep bip... Beep bip... Beep bip...

Slowly InuYasha opened his eyes. Everything was dark and quiet, a welcomed change from the chaos of before. He breathed deeply and almost choked on the smell. This place he was in reeked of sickness and death and other strong odors he didn't recognize. Feeling disorientated and sick InuYasha tried to sit up but found his arms and legs where being uncooperative. Looking over he realized he was strapped down. Thick restraints held his wrists and ankles firmly to the sides of the bed.

Pulling on the restraints InuYasha felt his heart begin to race as panic began to set in. The unremitting beeping sound coming from somewhere out of site began to speed up increasing his nervousness. The pain in his head had not completely diminished and seemed to be getting worse again, but he had more important things to worry about.

Where was he? How did he get here? Had he been captured?

InuYasha didn't even remember being in a fight let alone being captured. He couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

An image of his mother came to him along with a searing pain in his head.

"Mother?" he said aloud, but his thoughts where stopped short as the sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. Distant muffled voices floated from the far end of the room, probably from behind a door.

"His heart rate suddenly jumped so he's probably awake ... now remember we don't fully know the extent of his injuries ... this situation maybe unpredictable ... he may even act viol ..." the doctor's voice trailed off as he swung the heavy door open and walked in. The nurse that was with him stopped short at the sight that lay before them.

It was a typical ward with six beds lining the walls. Three up one side and then three more on the other. The furthest bed on the left hand side was sitting askew to the others, the white linen was ripped and hanging off the sides. Also hanging from the sides where the remains of four thick leather and steal restraints. The previous occupier of which was nowhere to be seen, but the straps still swung slowly back and forth from the railings meaning he couldn't be far.

Cautiously the doctor approached the far end of the ward. Taking a closer look he realized the thick leather had not been undone but ripped apart as if they where nothing more than cheep plastic. The doctor cautiously reached over and turned off the monitoring machines that where now emitting an unwavering '' sound.

The nurse hung behind moving along the wall towards the light switch. Reaching it she flipped the switch bathing the white room in bright light. Suddenly there was a loud commotion behind her and she turned to see the doctor suspended in the air. The hand of a very angry hanyou gripped tightly around his neck.

"Who are you?" InuYasha barked loudly.

"I'm a doctor ... doctor Williams" the man chocked out.

"What? ... Where the hell am I?"

"Please calm down ..."

"WHERE AM I" InuYasha yelled tightening his grip

"You're in a hospital ... you where hurt ... we just want to help" squeaked the helpless nurse from the end of the ward. InuYasha turned and growled at her sharply.

"I've never heard of this ... hospital ... how did I get here?"

"Your friend brought you here ... you're hurt very badly ... Aaaaaaa"

"Let's try again shall we" said InuYasha throwing the man against the nearest wall.

"How did I GET HERE!" InuYasha yelled.

The doctor could tell he was confused. His condition appeared to be worse than they had originally thought.

"A friend of yours ... she brought you in ... "

"I don't have friends! ...Rrrrrr." InuYasha looked around, growling in frustration.

"How do I get out of here!" he barked as he advanced towards to man in the white coat again.

"You can't ... Aaaaaaa!"

"RrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrrr" InuYasha growled viciously as he grabbed the man again and lifted him into the air. Small rivers of blood began to run down the man's neck as InuYasha's claws dug into his flesh. All InuYasha could think about was getting out of this infernal place and back into the trees.

"STOP IT!" Yelled the nurse.

"You SHUT UP! ... and make these dammed light go away!" InuYasha barked.

The nurse quickly stood and flicked the switches making the room dark again. The darkness was much easier on InuYasha's pounding head then the strange, painfully bright lights. He took a deep breath and spoke again,

"This is the last time ... How. Do I. Get out. Of here?" he said putting emphasis on each word.

"I told you ... you can't leave"

"Wrong Answer!"

Stay tuned!


End file.
